kimiko y kumiko
by temari-vc
Summary: dos niñas son encontradas en una villa, nadie las conose, son llebadas a la villa de konoha, las niñas les recuardan a dos de sus amigos queno ven hase 10 años, espero les gusten
1. Chapter 1

Kimiko y Kumiko

Varios años han pasado y muchas cosas han cambiado en konoha, la mayoría de nuestros amigos están casados, pero hay un gran misterio que resolver en la villa,

Capitulo I

Barios incidentes en la frontera da la nación del fuego con la nación del viento, se habían hecho sentir, pequeñas villas estaban siendo atacadas, los informes oficiales decían que siempre luego que comenzaran los ataques una pareja defendía las villas hasta que llegaban los refuerzos, pero ellos siempre se retiraban, y nadie sabia quienes eran, o por que lo hacían, si era una estrategia o eran amigos.

Era tarde, en el portón principal de la aldea se acercaba un grupo de ninjas, el grupo gai (Lee, Neji y Ten ten) y el grupo kakashi (Naruto sakura y sasuke), a diferencia de otras oportunidades, esta ves, el grupo trajo consigo a dos pequeñas acompañantes, de unos 8 años.

Una venia durmiendo en la espalda de sasuke una pequeña con el pelo largo rubio afirmado una trenza, ojos verdes, respondía al nombre Kimiko y su hermana melliza Kumiko, tenia su cabello largo negro afirmado en dos moños (moños cole coleta), ojos verdes, y venia en la espalda de Naruto.

Los dos grupos fueron a dar su informe a la Hokage, al llegar esta se sorprendió al ver las dos peñas acompañantes del grupo.

Tsunae: bien quien empezara a explicar (decía mientras jugaba con un lápiz), los mando a defender una villa, y me traen dos niñas.

Sakura: por favor hokage, hable mas bajo que las niñas están durmiendo.

Tsunae: sakura, Ten ten saquen a las niñas y los demás quiero una buena explicación a esto,

Ten ten: disculpe hokage pero no podemos, vera con las únicas personas que se dan las niñas son con ellos (apuntando a sasuke y Naruto)

Tsunae: quien sea las sacan y el resto QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN!!!

Ante el grito de la hokage, las niñas despertaron, Kimiko se escondió en los brazos de sasuke y Kumiko quedo mirando a la hokage desde los brazos de Naruto y luego dijo, "que mujer mas problemática", se dio la vuelta y se volvió a dormir.

Todos los allí presentes quedaron mirando a la niña con un poco de nostalgia y pena, hacia cerca de 10 años que no escuchaban esa frase.

Cuando las niñas salieron, junto con Sasuke y Naruto; kakashi comenzó a explicar la presencia de las niñas en la aldea

Kakashi: cuando nos acercamos a la villa, nos dimos cuenta que había una batalla, los aldeanos estaban a salvo en una cueva, pude distinguir a dos figuras retirándose del lugar pero eran muy rápidos, no les pudimos dar alcance, luego ayunamos a los aldeanos a limpiar el lugar y recolectamos información, cuando nos íbamos, el líder de la villa nos pidió que cuidáramos de ellas.

Tsunae: boy entendiendo, ellas son las hijas del líder de esa villa

Neji: no hokage sama, ellas no son hijas de el, ellas no pertenecen a la villa, nadie las conocía, además tiene entrenamiento básico se ninja.

Tsunae: creo que entiendo por que las han traído, bien pueden retirarse Gai Kakashi, mañana quiero un informe detallado de todo lo que sucedió, por ahora las niñas quedaran a cargo de sakura y sasuke.

Esa misma noche, dos figuras se aparecieron en la casa del líder de la villa anteriormente atacada.

Hombre: buenas noches, disculpe la hora, pero estamos buscando a dos niñas, una rubia y una morena, ellas estaba refugiadas en esta casa, las ha visto.

Líder: Si las vi.…

Mujer: donde están ellas?? (Dijo un poco desesperada)

Líder: se las llevaron los ninjas.

Mujer: PERO COMO???

Hombre: calma problemática… Que ninjas se las llevaron?

Líder: los de konoha, pensamos que estarían a salvo con ellos, no recuerdo sus nombres, pero uno llevaba un ojo tapado, otro tenia los ojos blanco, otro los tenia rojos, un chico era rubio…

Hombre: ya se quienes son, muchas gracias.

La pareja emprendió camino, la mujer iba visiblemente nerviosa.

Hombre: no te preocupes están a salvo, están con el grupo de kakashi y gai, en konoha estarán a salvo, las iremos a buscar.

Mujer: pero como, si nos aparecemos por allá, no solo nos encarcelaran, nos mataran por traición, recuerda que estamos siendo buscados por konoha y por la arena desde que...

Hombre: Lo se, lo se, pero no dejare a nuestras hijas hay, vamos a konoha, en el camino pensare en algo (dijo mientras la atraía a su cuerpo con un abraso)

Las niñas despertaron tarde ese día, estaban en la habitación de un niño

Mi otosa y mi okasa, dijo Kimiko casi poniéndose a llorar.

No seas llorona, ellos vendrán por nosotras, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que nos encuentren, recuerda ni se te ocurra hablar con nadie (Dijo frunciendo el seño Kumiko),

Las pequeñas no se percataron que una persona estaba escuchando su conversación.

¿? Buenos Díaz pequeñas, veo que han despertado, bajen a desayunar.

Kimiko se escondió detrás de su hermana y esta con el seño fruncido solo acento con la cabeza.

Mas tarde las dos niñas estaban sentadas a mesa con un gran desayuno preparado por sakura, pero ninguna de las dos tomaba bocado, a pesar de la insistencia de Sakura por hacerlo, parado en el umbral de la puerta, sasuke miraba con curiosidad a las niñas, luego tomo un bocado de cada plato, y sentándose frente ellas se los comió mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa, Kimiko miro a su hermana, y esta le indico con la cabeza que estaba bien, y ambas devoraron todo lo que estaba en la mesa, al finalizar, sasuke le indico a alguien que pasara, paso un niño como de su edad, y les dijo:

Sasuke: este es Tetsuya, es mi hijo y de sakura, las quería conocer, por eso no fue al colegio, Tetsuya muéstrales el patio para que vayan a jugar.

Una ves salieron, sakura miro a sasuke y le dijo:

Sasuke crees que sea prudente, se pueden escapar; comento Sakura

No lo aran, ellas esperaran que sus padres las vengan a buscar; le respondió

Crees que sus padres vendrán; volvió a preguntas Sakura

No lo se, pero ellas si lo creen, dijo Sasuke parándose de la mes

Tendremos que comprarles ropa; dijo entusiasmada

Se que siempre has querido tener una niña, pero recuerda que ellas no son tuyas, es una misión. Dijo Sasuke con su mirada fría mientras mirando el patio por la ventana de la cocina

Es por eso que anoche te levantaste tres beses a verlas y ahora las vigilas por la ventana, dijo divertida su esposa.

A la hora del almuerzo, se hicieron presentes en la casa, kakashi y Naruto, sasuke volvió a repetir el ritual del desayuna, para que las niñas comenzaran a comer, cosa que les llamo la atención a los dos invitados.

Hinata y tus hijos pensé que vendrían; le pregunto sasuke a su amigo

Ella esta en una misión, dijo fastidiado Naruto, ase como 3 semanas que no nos vemos, cuando llego ella sale, los chicos están el colegio

Tetsuya, vayan a jugar al patio, le indico su madre al pequeño.

Esas niñas no hablan? Pregunto naruto

No han dicho nada, solo hablan entre ellas, tetsuya ya se quejo de ello; dijo sakura

Se sabe algo kakashi; pregunto sasuke

Kakashi negó con la cabeza, luego dijo, la hokage mando investigar en informes de niños extraviados, para ver si hay algo, ella también cree que las niñas pueden aclarar muchas dudas.

No creo que cooperen, como pudieron ver, están muy bien entrenadas, finalizo sasuke luego mirando a todos lados pregunto, hey y naruto.

Mira el patio dijo Sakura indicando el gran ventanal

Hay estaba Naruto, jugando al caballito con tetsuya, mientras las dos niñas lo miraban, Kimiko desde detrás de su hermana, lo miraba con una gran sonrisa y Kumiko lo miraba con las manos cruzadas, pronto a sakura se le vino una visión, recordó a una amiga suya, que solía andar a con el seño fruncido, pero decidió quedarse callada.

Por la tarde Naruto decidió ir por sus hijos, acompañado de los tres pequeños,

Cuídalo bien, le dijo sasuke a su hijo.

Si otosa, yo cuidare a mi tío Naruto.

Vaya 1 niño a cargo de 5, sonrió kakashi.

Esas niñas tienen un aire de tristeza; comento Sakura

Mientras, en la calle Kimiko y Kumiko miraban a su alrededor maravillándose con todo, cosa que no paso desapercibida para sus acompañantes. Las niñas miraban y se sorprendían por todo, los edificios, la gente, el movimiento, las casas, luego se quedaron deslumbradas ante un aparador con juguetes, sus caras se habían sumergido en la vitrina, perdiéndose en esas maravillas.

Les gusta alguno; les dijo Naruto sacándolas de sus sueños

Las pequeñas voltearon rápidamente, no le respondieron, Kumiko dio vuelta para seguir mirando la vitrina mientras Kimiko lo miraba tímidamente protegiéndose en su hermana

Pues a mi me gusta aquel autito; volvió a decir naruto, sin mirar a las pequeñas; y a ti tetsuya.

A mi me gusta esa pelota, dijo alegre el niñito. Mientras Kimiko y Kumiko los miraban de reojo.

Tu que crees que les guste a ellas, pregunto Naruto al hijo de sasuke.

Las tasitas, a aiko les gustan mucho, dijo el niño, con una sonrisa.

A Kimiko le gusta esa muñeca y a mi ese peluche de ciervo, dijo Kumiko sin mirarlo,

Sin darse cuenta, de pronto vieron a Naruto salir de la tienda, con tres paquetes, en sus manos y se las entrego a los niños, Kimiko miro a su hermana y esta le sonrió, ella abrió rápidamente el paquete y abrazo la linda muñeca rubia con kimono que el joven le había comprado, el las tomo de la mano y prosiguieron rumbo al colegio con las niñas sonriendo felices.

Tío vamos a llegar tarde a buscar akira y aiko; le dijo el niño a naruto, este le contesto

No te preocupes, están acostumbrados; mientras se rascaba la nuca con sus manos

Cuando llegaron a casa de sasuke y sakura, aiko, akira y tetsuya llegaron muy alegras fueron directo al patio a jugar con el regalo que les había realizado naruto, mientras las niñas, tomaron sus mochilas que estaban en un pequeño armario en la entrada de la casa, y guardaron la muñeca y el peluche.

Hey eso es para que jueguen, les dijo Naruto

Otosa siempre nos dice que dejemos nuestras cosas en la mochila para que no se nos olvide nada cuando salimos de noche, dijo la pequeña Kumiko con mucha naturalidad, luego tomo de la mano a su hermana, pidieron permiso y se retiraron al patio.

La respuesta de las niñas dejo muy pensativos a los 4 adultos presentes, solo se miraron extrañados y no comentaron lo sucedido.


	2. Chapter 2

Nienna Bis Das Ziel Rose Hatake Nara titxutemari gracia por su apoyo, aqui el siguiente capitulo

CAPITULO II

Temprano por la mañana sasuke, naruto y kakashi llegaron a la oficina de la hokage

Ella quería información actualizada de las pequeñas hermanas.

Bien hay algo nuevo; pregunto muy interesada la hokage.

No mucho, las niñas son muy calladas; dijo sasuke; ellas están seguras que sus padres vendrán por ellas, nunca se separan y tienen algunas enseñanzas de estilo ninja, creemos que jamás han estado en una ciudad, y no saben interactuar con otros niños, finalizo.

Ya veo, eh mandado revisar todos los repotes de niños extraviados y ninguno coincide con las descripción de ellas, esto se esta haciendo muy complicado, cualquier cosa me la informan de inmediato, pueden retirarse; finalizo la hokage

Podemos aprovechar el tiempo e ir a entrenar; dijo Naruto

Vayan ustedes yo tengo que salir con Sakura, ahora se le metió en la cabeza que hay que comprarles ropa a las niñas

Mientras en el bosque;

Hasta cuando estaremos aquí, Kimiko y Kumiko están solas, si les pasa algo yo… ella fue interrumpida por una vos masculina

Calma, tenemos que acercarnos despacio, recuerda que nos buscan finalizo el hombre

Crees que se me he olvidado, shikamaru, pese a todo jamás nos habíamos separado.

Temari, jamás se te quitara lo problemática, yo también estoy preocupado por ellas; abraso a temari y le dio un calido beso en la frente; las sacaremos de la villa y luego nos iremos… ellos están avanzando y ya no hay mucho que podamos hacer finalizo.

Sakura y sasuke luego de una larga lista de compras, llegaron al parque, para que las niñas jugaran, allí las niñas, se quedaron paradas en medio del parque, mirando a su alrededor, muy juntas y sin perder de vista a sasuke, el joven las miraba detenidamente, viendo como ellas reaccionaban y se perdía en sus recuerdos, hasta que su esposa lo llamo.

Sasuke, en que piensas, le pregunto

Sabes, cuando estuve fuera de Konoha, después de matar a oroshimaru, mantenía mi mochila cargada, en caso que tuviéramos que huir rápido, solo lo necesario en ella, nos movilizábamos de noche, de alguna manera esas niñas me recuerdan todo lo que pase en ese tiempo… míralas… no se mueven… párese que jamás hubiesen estado en una plaza… te diste cuenta que cuando les dijiste que no se movieran de ese lugar, cuando estabas buscándoles ropa… ellas… permanecieron quietas sin mover un dedo hasta que las llamaste?? Naruto también me comento que cuando salio con ellas, paresia que jamás hubiesen estado en una ciudad, que permanecían en guardia pero admirando todo,

Que quieres decir con esto sasuke; pregunto intrigada

Sabes sospecho que sus padres puede que las hallan tenido que mantener escondidas por alguna razón, si son ellos los que han estado protegiendo las villas, por que se esconden?... y por que las han escondido a ellas??

Sasuke por que no intentas conversar con ellas, sabes te tienen mucha confianza. Le comento con una sonrisa, sasuke la miro y asentó con la cabeza, mirando a las niñas

Esa noche la pareja había preparado una habitación espacial para las niñas ya que hasta ese momento ellas habían dormido en la habitación de tetsuya, sasuke las acomodo en su cama, ya se estaba haciendo habitual que fuese el que las acostara,

Por que no sacan sus cosas de las mochilas??, pueden ponerlas en el armario para que no se les arrugue la ropa; les dijo a las niñas mientras las arropaba.

No gracias, una ves no guarde mi kunay y se me quedo en el bosque, mi akasa se enojo, porque no teníamos muchos dijo kumiko.

Cuando lleguen otosa y okasa tendremos que irnos y no quiero que se nos quede nada dijo kimiko.

En donde viven, tal ves yo las pueda llevar. Les comento

Las niñas lo miraron, kimiko se dio la vuelta en su cama, y su hermana contesto; en ningún lado; luego se dio la vuelta y se durmió.

Sasuke salio da la habitación con más dudas que respuestas esa noche

Al día siguiente, un gran alboroto se formo en el portón principal de konoha, un grupo de ninjas de konoha eran trasladados de urgencia al hospital, minutos mas tarde llego hasta la casa de sasuke, un miembro del clan hyuga a buscar a Hinata que se encontraba hay, con su esposo,

Hinata san… tiene que acompañarme… Neji esta en el hospital; decía muy agitado el hombre.

No, Pero… que paso… tenia solo una misión de reconocimiento con Lee y Gai; decía muy impactada la chica.

Vamos… nosotros te acompañamos; decía Sakura

A los diez minutos llegaron acompañados de los niños al hospital, Sakura entro a ver como se encontraba su amigo, mientras Hinata se quedaba preocupada al lado de su esposo y de su padre esperando noticias, los niños se quedaron a fuera acompañados de Sasuke.

Mientras en el bosque dos figuraras corrían presurosas por las ramas del los árboles

Vamos genio, apúrate que ya nos tiene que estar buscado; le gritaba

Lo se. Lo se, que problemático, ese idiota me golpeo muy fuerte; decía mientras se afirmaba el estomago

Ella paro en seco haciendo que el hiciera lo mismo, se acerco a el le saco la mano de su estomago.

IDIOTA!!! Por que no me dijiste que te habían herido; le dijo muy disgustada

No hay tiempo para eso, temari, tenemos que alejarnos antes que Neji o Lee de aviso que estamos aquí, luego nos preocupamos de mi herida, se de un lugar cerca donde podemos refugiarnos.

Bien vamos; le dijo ayudándolo a levantase prosiguiendo su camino.

En el hospital, Sakura se acercaba a sus amigos; no te preocupes Neji, Lee y Gai están bien, están hablando con la hokage y luego podremos pasar; dijo muy tranquila, haciendo que su amiga se tranquilizara.

Luego que la hokage saliera, se acerco a ellos y les dijo; no se preocupen están bien pueden pasar a verlos.

En la misma sala estaban los 3 ninjas heridos, un ambiente un poco tenso se notaba, Lee y Gai, miraban muy raro a Neji el que permanecía con los brazos cruzados, con los ojos cerrados.

Neji que paso, como estas; Pregunto muy preocupada Hinata

Estoy bien, solo nos tomaron por sorpresa; dijo sin levantar los ojos

Y Vieron quienes fueron, pregunto Naruto

Neji miro a sus compañeros, y luego dijo; no, alcanzamos a ver quienes eran.

En algún lugar del bosque una chica seguía, furiosa con su compañero.

AHYYYY!!!! Temari, ten cuidado, eso duele; decía mientras se llevaba la mano al costado.

Deja de ser llorón, te gusto meterte en pleitos, no?, bien ahora te aguantas cayado; le decía mientras tapaba su herida; y ahora todo konoha deben saber que estamos aquí.

Será mejor así… Hayyy!! Con calma ¡que problemático!… de esa manera ellas sabrán que estamos aquí…

Ya esta listo llorón, ahora, solo descansa mañana será otro día.

En el hospital la hora de visita había terminado, dejando a los 3 ninjas solos en la pieza.

Nos dirás ahora por que has mentido… Neji; dijo Lee con un poco de molestia en su voz

No; respondió y se dio la vuelta para tratar de dormir

Gai le dijo; si no tiene una buena razón, tendremos que decir la verdad, no encubriremos a unos traidores sin un buen motivo.

Neji, se demore en contestarle a su sensei, luego volvió a girar para mirarlo a la cara y decirle

Gai sensei, la verdad es que ellos nos ayudaron, si no hubiese sido por ellos nos hubiesen matado hoy; miro a Lee y le dijo; solo recuerdas haber visto a Shikamaru ¿no es verdad Lee?...

El aludido solo asentó con la cabeza, ante la mirada de su sensei…

Bien; prosiguió; cuando lo viste fue cuando el salio a advertirnos que habían ninjas enemigos, tu no recuerdas eso por que uno callo encima de ti y te golpeaste la cabeza con una piedra, algo parecido a lo que le paso a Gai sensei, luego aparecieron cerca de 15 ninjas que nos rodearon, Shikamaru atrapo a 7 con su sombra y los elimino, los demás nos atacaron pude eliminar a 3 de ellos, luego apareció Temari, y ella con su abanico elimino al resto, con la ráfaga Salí despedido y me estrelle contra un árbol, cuando desperté estábamos cerca de la entrada de konoha, a ti; Lee, te habían curado, y así pude llegar a la puerta para pedir ayuda.

El joven hyuga volvió a girarse para dormir pero antes de hacerlo le dijo a su sensei; ¿entiende ahora por que no dije que eran ellos?

Al día siguiente los tres ninjas fueron dador de alta, neji caminaba por la calle con su novia, camino a la mansión hyuga, sintió una presencia que lo seguía, mirando a Ten ten le dijo que el la alcanzaría, se metió a un pequeño callejón donde apareció frente a el sasuke.

Que quieres Uchiha; le dijo con su tono frió

Necesito conversar contigo pero en otra parte; ambos desaparecieron y llegaron a uno de los campos de entrenamiento.

Que quieres; le pregunto neji

Escuche lo que le dijiste anoche a Gai y a Lee; le dijo sasuke sin mirarlo

Y que harás; fue la respuesta.

Nada, es tu decisión callar, pero debes tener una razón más poderosa que esa para encubrirlos, ¿Cuál es?; le pregunto

Hay muchas cosas que nunca me calzaron, conozco a Shikamaru, y el jamás habría matado a alguien así por que si, ¿por que quieres saber todo esto?, ¿si ni siquiera estabas aquí cuando esto paso?; le pregunto apoyándose en un árbol.

Los encontré poco después de lo sucedido, cuando yo estaba en el Taka, estuvimos un tiempo juntos, es a ellos a los que les debo todo lo bueno que me paso estos últimos años, después de eso, no e vuelto a saber de ellos. Finalizo sasuke y se dispuso a irse, pero antes fue detenido por Neji.

Sasuke, las niñas son…; no alcazo a terminar la pregunta por que sasuke le contesto antes

No estoy seguro, pero si lo son, se explicaría por que están aquí; dando la vuelta para míralo le dice; si tu no hablas yo tampoco lo are


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

Luego de aquella conversación, sasuke se dirigió con su equipo a la oficina de la hokage, donde diariamente daban informes de las pequeñas.

Hay algo nuevo con relación a las niñas; pregunto la hokage.

No tsunae sama; respondió sasuke

Tengo que tomar una decisión, no puedo tener parado a uno mis mejore equipos, por algo que no lleva a ningún lado.

Todos sabían a lo que se refería la hokage con esas palabras, mandarlas al orfanato, pero sasuke le dijo; si pudiéramos integrarlas a la academia, talvez ellas se abrirían un poco más, dénos una semana; le dijo con su tomo habitual.

Producto de los constantes ataque a las villas, la relación con la arena se esta deteriorando, en este momento necesito a todos los ninjas en alerta, solo les daré una semana mas, pueden retirarse; acabo la hokage.

El primer día clase, fue el quien las llevo, pero las dos niñas permanecían a salvo afirmándose en sus piernas, el comprendía que ellas no querían que el se fuera, no querían estar con gente que ellas no conocían, el las miro a los ojos y les dijo, no se preocupen, yo estaré aquí cuando las clases terminen, estarán con tetsuya y akira ellas asintieron con la cabeza, y fueron con sus amigos a clase, mirándolo hasta que se perdieron detrás de la puerta.

Las clases trascurrieron de manera normal, pero en el patio fue diferente, sus amigos se habían quedado castigados en el salón y ellas permanecieron en medio del patio mirando todo a su alrededor. Un grupo de 5 niños, de un grado mayor, se les acercaron y las increpo.

Que hacen aquí, ustedes no son de esta villa, dijo uno de los niños

tu otosa y tu okasa las abandonaron, deberían estar en el orfanato; dijo otro

Que solo deben ser unos inútiles; dijo otro niño empujando a Kimiko la que callo al suelo

Naruto las miraba desde el techo, se paro para defenderlas pero fue detenido por su amigo; déjalas; le dijo; tiene que aprender a defenderse.

Kimiko se levanto resulta y luego dijo.

Ahora Kumiko

Los niños miraron divertidos a las dos hermanas, pero ninguno se movió,

Ambas niñas se movieron rápidamente golpeando a los niños con movimientos de tay jutsu, los niños Cayeron rápidamente al suelo,

No se atrevan a volver a tocarnos; dijo displicente Kimiko; y mi otosa era el mejor ninja de esta…

KIMIKO CÁLLATE!! Le grito su hermana

Estos son solo una tropa de problemáticos, mi okasa tiene razón, los niños son todos unos llorones, dijo furiosa Kumiko

Por díos, su otosa era un ninja. Dijo naruto

No digas nada Naruto; le dijo Sasuke; mirando a las niñas muy serio

El resto de la tarde trascurrió normalmente, fueron al parque luego fueron a casa de Naruto, cenaron muy felices, y al ir al patio Kimiko se fijo en una foto, deteniendo a Kumiko con su mano, la niña miro la foto y abrió mucho los ojos.

Vamos al patio, le dijo Kumiko mirándola con el ceño fruncido

Sakura fue a ver la foto que tanto había intrigado a las niñas, en ella, estaba Naruto, Hinata, Temari y shikamaru

Tarde esa noche un grupo de 4 ninjas se juntaron en casa de sasuke.

Donde están las niñas; pregunto kakashi

Se han quedado a dormir en mi casa, Hinata las cuidara; respondió Naruto

Bien las cosas se han complicándolo mucho; dijo sasuke.

Que sucede; pregunto asustada Sakura

Las niñas tienen movimientos de tai yutsu, muy avanzados, pero su estilo es el etilo que suele ocupar la arena; dijo muy serio Naruto, luego este miro a sasuke, el asentó con la cabeza y Naruto prosigue; hoy en la tarde tuvieron una pelea, con un grupo de niños mayores, ellas los golpearon a todos, además, reconocieron que uno de sus padres era de esta aldea.

Creo que por ahora esta información no debe salir de aquí… dijo Kakashi; mirando a sasuke y a Naruto

Mientras en un lago cercano a konoha dos personas conversaban

Estas seguro que aquí estaremos bien; preguntaba temari mientras se sentaba al lado del lago; hace muchos años que no nos acercábamos tanto a konoha

Si, no te preocupes, hemos tenido que dar un gran rodeo pero este sector no lo visita nadie, es parte de los terrenos de mi clan, y solo ellos entran, nunca llegan hasta acá; le aseguraba mientras la abrasaba por la espalda.

Y si se han dado cuenta que son nuestras hijas??... y no digamos que tu ataque de heroísmo ayudo mucho, al respecto, shikamaru; volvió a decir

No lo han hacho, si fuera así, todo el sector estaría lleno de ambu; le dijo mientras trataba de tranquilizarla acariciándole el cabello.

Después de tanto tiempo, crees que haya alguien que nos crea, que no fuimos nosotros los que matamos al feudal del país del fuego; preguntaba muy cabizbaja temari

No lo se, la trampa que nos pusieron fue muy bien planeada, después de tanto tiempo aun no hemos encontrado pruebas de nuestra inocencia, pero por lo menos han fallado en algo, ellos querían que nosotros muriéramos, pero no lo han logrado y hemos podido postergar sus planes por 10 años, pero tu sabes que se están empezando a movilizar pronto tendremos que tomar una seria decisión; dijo shikamaru mirando las estrellas.

No quería reconocerlo… pero… el sabia que luego de 10 años, era prácticamente imposible que encontraran las pruebas de su inocencia, pero esa esperanza era la que los mantenía, podrían haberse marchado lejos, muy lejos donde nadie los conociera, pero no lo hicieron, se mantuvieron cerca, cerca de sus recuerdos, ayudando desde las sombras, escondidos, de sus amigos y seres queridos, apoyándose el uno al otro y a sus hijas, pero ahora ellas no estaban y no sabían como recuperarlas.

La noche paso muy lento para ambos jóvenes, que sabían que en el día se tendrían que esconder un tiempo mientras Shikamaru sanaba se su herida, ha este una idea le rondaba la cabeza, ¿Por qué, no hay ambu buscándonos?, ¿Neji ya debe de haber dado aviso?...

Era ya cerca de medio día, cuando temari decidió ir a despertar a shikamaru, que aun dormía: "hey genio, ya levántate que haragán eres", el entreabrió los ojos, se llevo unos de los brazos a los ojos para tapar la luz del sol, apoyo el otro brazo en el suelo, tratando de incorporarse: "pero que problemática que eres, para que quieres que me levanta si no tenemos nada que hacer", temari lo miro luego se cruzo de brazos, el entendió de inmediato y se levanto, pero al incorporase cayo de rodillas al suelo, tomándose el estomago con una de sus manos, "que te pasa?", le pregunto muy asustada, "por dios tienes fiebre" le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a tenderse en la improvisada cama, levemente alzo su camisa, su herida estaba infectada, ella maldijo todas beses que se había negado a recibir entrenamiento medico por considerarlo perdida de tiempo, "que hago".

No había mucho que hacer en konoha, todo estaba en relativa calma, el grupo de 5 niños, 2 de Naruto y Hinata, 1 de Sasuke y de sakura, 2 de Shikamaru y temari; asistieron sin problemas a la academia, las niñas solían sonreír con sus amigos.

Como lo acordado, el informe a la Hokage decía que no había información importante, mientras Sasuke guardaba lo que le había dicho días a tras Neji.

El plazo se estaba acabando, solo les restaban 5 días, y el avance con las niñas era prácticamente cero, si ahora jugaban, se les podía ver alegres, pero cada ves que les tocaban el tema de quines eran o de sus padres, ellas se serraban, kimiko se escondía, y kumiko se ponía muy seria y se iba.

La tarde había llegado, los niños jugaban en un parque cercano que colindaba con un gran bosque, los niños jugaban felices se perseguían, pero en un momento el grupo de adultos, no podía ver a una de las niñas por ningún lado, mientras la otra permanecía apoyada en un árbol cercano con las manos en su cabeza, Sakura se acerco a ella para preguntarle.

Donde esta kimiko?; le pregunto a su herma, Sakura

No se preocupe, ella esta en una misión, llega en unos 20 minutos

A que te refieres? Donde fue?; volvió a preguntar ya mas preocupada.

Se preocupa mucho, ella es muy inteligente, jamás ha fallado.

Sakura fue a decirles a los demás lo dicho por la niña, desde lejos, podían ver la postura de la niña volvió a tener esa postura rígida, casi en guardia, mirando sigilosamente todo a su alrededor sin perder detalle.

Sakura tu quédate aquí nosotros iremos a buscarla, le dijo Sasuke mientras todos desaparecían en una nube de humo.

Sakura giro rápidamente su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que kumiko, pego un gran silbido cuándo ellos desaparecieron. "que significa todo esto?" Pensó

10 minutos pasaron, la niña pego dos silbidos, segundos mas tarde los 2 ninjas habían aparecido frente a Sakura.

No la hemos encontrado; dijo un preocupado Naruto

Voy por Neji el nos podrá ayudar; volvió a decir

Al desaparecer la niña silbo una ves.

5 minutos después la niña silbo dos beses, sakura la miro de reojo en ese momento apareció Naruto y Neji.

Neji activo su byakugan, al hacerlo la niña silbo, pero esta ves 3 beses, mientras Neji revisaba todo a su alrededor.

Esta en el bosque, con alguien; dijo indicando una dirección con la mano, al hacerlo la niña pego un gran silbido, esto ya no era coincidencia, pensaba sakura

El grupo de 3 ninjas partieron rápidamente hacia la dirección indicada por Neji.

Al llegar la niña ya no estaba, Neji volvió a activar su byakugan, por allá esta el adulto se mueve rápido, no veo a la niña; dijo Neji.

Naruto ve con Sakura tal vez ella volvió, nosotros iremos por el adulto; dijo Sasuke

Al llegar pudo ver a la niña, que se escondía detrás de su hermana, mientras Sakura trataba de averiguar donde había estado. El se acerco al llegar, por un comunicador aviso a Neji y sasuke, que ella estaba bien, le dijo mientras Kumiko les decía "le dije que no pasaba nada"

En el bosque los dos ninjas, trataban de acercarse a la persona que había estado con la niña, y casi lo logran pero una gran ráfaga de viento con arena lo impidió la vista a Neji perdiéndole el rastro.

Sasuke sabes a donde nos dijimos?; le pregunto sin mirarlo

No; respondió secamente

Hacia el bosque que solía cuidar el clan Nara.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO VII

"Genio, ya e vuelto pude conseguir las medicinas, ahora podrás ponerte bien, iremos por muestras niñas y nos iremos al país de las flores, como me prometiste, tendremos una vida tranquila, ya no tendremos que escapar de nada, tendremos una linda casa, podrás volver a ver las nubes, recuerda que a Kumiko le encanta acostarse contigo a mirarlas, y podrás intentar ganarle al go a Kimiko".

"¿Como están, las viste no es así?..."

"Si, si las vi, estén muy bien, Sasuke las esta cuidando, ahora descansa, si no tu herida se volverá a abrir".

Despacio las primeras estrellas comenzaron a salir, ella seguía maldiciendo por no saber jutsus médicos ya que con ellos podría curar a shikamaru más rápido que solo con medicina, el solo dormía, la medicina estaba haciendo efecto.

"¡No tengo ni tiempo ni ganas para esto, mejor dense la vuelta y váyanse!" dijo Temari mirando de re ojo hacia el bosque.

"¡Que ha pasado Temari!"

"Nada que les importe, si nos van a delatar vallan, si no déjenme en paz!"

"Si te quisiera delatar ya estarías en prisión, solo queremos ayudar, Kimiko no pudo mas y me contó que su otosan esta enfermo, que por eso no las habían buscado… ella estaba muy preocupada… no te enfades con ella"

"Desde cuando lo saben"; pregunto Shikamaru con los ojos cerrados.

"Asé dos días, ahora puedes deshacer la posesión de sombra" dijo Neji desde detrás de un árbol.

El deshizo la técnica y ellos, se acercaron, Neji los miro luego dijo, "boy por Sakura" y desapareció dejando a sasuke con la pareja.

"¿cuanto tiempo a pasado desde la ultima ves que nos vimos?" pregunto Shikamaru.

"Hace poco mas de 9 años", dijo sentándose al lado de shikamaru que permanecía acostado

"¿Cuanto tiempo permaneciste en prisión?" le pregunto Shikamaru.

"Menos de un año, como dijiste… apele al hecho que mate a Oroshimaru, que nunca ataque a Konoha y todo lo ocurrido con Itashi, fue una orden de los mandos superiores de konoha, solo quedo la deserción, eso fue atenuado con mi entrega voluntaria y como habían problemas con la arena en esa época, me liberaron antes, tal cual como dijiste, Shikamaru"

"Que hacia aquí Neji" pregunto Temari, sin dejar de afirmar un kunay en su mano

"Por alguna razón tampoco cree en la versión que se a dado" respondió Sasuke.

"¿Es confiable?" Pregunto Temari jugando con el kunay, pasándolo de una mano a otra.

"Si".

"¿Quién mas sabe que estamos aquí?", siguió interrogando.

"Nadie mas, puedes calmarte, te has vuelto muy suspicaz Temari"

"suele pasar cuando las personas que pensabas eran tu familia y amigos te persiguen para matarte… solo quiero a mis niñas y cuando se recupere Shikamaru nos iremos"

"Temari seria mejor tratar de aclarar este mal entendido, es la única forma que puedan vivir en paz"

"¿¿QUE DIABLOS CREES QUE HEMOS TRATADO DE HACER TODO ESTE TIEMPO??, nadie nos cree, hasta mis hermanos me dieron vuelta la espalda, ni ellos nos creen, ¡tu sabes lo que es vivir escondido, pero ¿sabes lo que es criar a tus hijos así?, pero no lo merecíamos, no hicimos nada" Dijo visiblemente afectada.

"Que demonios fue lo que paso, nunca me lo contaron"

"Como si a alguien le importara ahora, lo único que quieren es matarnos para cerrarnos la boca"

"Calma Temari" le dijo shikamaru mientras se sentaba apoyándose en un árbol, luego dijo "¿Que paso ese día es?... veras mandaron llamar a Temari, para una misión, llevar un pergamino a la cascada, cuando regresábamos, vimos un enfrentamiento en una caravana, nos acercamos para ver, pero nos atacaron, eran muchos y pensé que no la contábamos pero pronto me di cuenta que todos desaparecieron, revisamos haber si había alguna sobreviviente, pero al abrir una de los carros, nos dimos cuenta que era el feudal de este país, lo habían asesinado, con una técnica parecida a la mía, mientras trataba de analizar lo que paso, llegaron anbus de la Arena y Konoha, decían algo sobre que los informes eran ciertos y que nosotros éramos traidores, alguien ataco y nos defendimos, días después nos enteramos que todos los ninjas de Konoha nos buscaban de preferencia muertos, un año después los de la Arena se sumaron, eso fue todo" dijo Shikamaru,

"Por que no me contaron cuando estábamos juntos"

"No habría cambiado nada, además… como confiar en ti, en esa época tu objetivo era destruir Konoha… o no lo recuerdas… nosotros solo queríamos saber que había pasado" volvió a decir Shikamaru.

Un silencio muy incomodo se apodero del lugar, Temari al contrario de Shikamaru, se encontraba muy nerviosa, Sasuke trataba de comparar la información que ellos le dieron con la información oficial, pero todo era muy contradictorio. Minutos más tarde volvió a aparecer Neji, esta vez con Sakura a su lado.

Los nervios de Temari ya no daban mas, asé demasiado tiempo que no estaba con tantas personas, ella se paro con lagrimas en los ojos, desplegó su abanico, los ojos de Sakura, son los mismos que tenían Hinata y su equipo cuando los vieron, asé ya 6 años, antes que ellos los atacaran, esa fue la ves que Shikamaru casi muere, cuando se quedo a tras tratando de entretenerlos, mientras ella huía, con sus hijas, fue la ves cuando Shikamaru casi mato a Kiba, fue cuando ella decidió no confiar en nadie.

Cuando iba a atacar el jutsu de Shikamaru la detuvo, la obligo a soltar el abanico, y la atrajo a su lado, deshizo el jutsu y la conforto con un suave abrazo.

"Tranquila" le dijo "Ya es hora que confiemos en alguien".

Los rayos comenzaron a caer en su rostro, obligándola a abrir suavemente los ojos, aquello ¿Había sido un sueño?, realmente ¿Alguien les había creído?, "¡no¡" se dijo, nadie nunca les había creído, pronto se dio cuenta que estaba en una casa, en una cama, con sabanas, debía ser tarde porque el sol pegaba con fuerza, Shikamaru estaba dormido a su lado, pronto las puertas se abrieron y pudo ver a Sakura entrando pidiendo permiso,

"Buenos días" le dijo con una calida sonrisa, "Debes haber estado cansada, es casi medio día", le volvió a decir "Toma, aquí tienes una toalla y ropa limpia, aquí esta el baño" le dijo señalando una puerta.

"¿Por que ases esto?", le pregunto Temari.

"Porque eren mi amiga" le dijo y cerro la puerta.

Si Shikamaru había decidido confiar en ellos, ella también lo haría, tomo la toalla, y se dio un buen baño, tomo la ropa dejando la suya a un lado, luego se sentó en un pequeño banco al lado de la cama, no sabia muy bien si salir o no. Pero Sakura volvió a entrar, la llamo con la mano, y la invito a almorzar, una vez a fuera, noto el nerviosismo de Temari y le dijo.

"Calma, aquí estas a salvo, Shikamaru dormirá un buen rato, la herida era mas profunda de lo esperaba, pero esta bien".

"Sakura"… dijo en un murmullo "gracias… y disculpa por lo de ayer".

Sakura entendió lo difícil que tiene que haber sido para esa terca y orgullosa mujer, decir esas palabras y solo asentó con la cabeza. No pronuncio palabra en todo el almuerzo, a simple vista se veía tranquila, pero el arrugar constantemente la servilleta, delataba su nerviosismo, miraba constantemente por la ventana, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida por Sakura que permanecía serena a su lado.

Una hora después llego Sasuke a su casa, Sakura lo tomo lo sentó en el sillón, quería sabes hasta el ultimo detalle de lo que había pasado en la reunión con la Hokage, y por que se había demorado tanto.

Esa tarde la rutina fue la misma, fueron a buscar a los niños a la academia luego, fueron al parque, y mas tarde llegaron a casa, pero ese día hubo un cambio, Tetsuya fue a casa de Naruto, el lo traería a la noche.

Shikamaru había despertado casi a las 4 de la tarde, cosa que fue un alivio para su compañera y permanecieron en la pequeña habitación.

"Kumiko, Kimiko, les tengo una pequeña sorpresa" les anuncio Sakura con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, "vengan síganme"

Las niñas la siguieron, kumiko sostenía su peluche entre sus brazos, Sakura golpeo una puerta para luego abrirla, se aparto de ella para que las niñas pudiesen pasar, las niñas quedaron paralizadas al ver el interior de la pequeña habitación, mil cosas pasaron por su cabeza, kimiko hizo un gesto como de querer avanzar pero luego retrocedió, su padre se levanto de su cama donde estaba sentado, mientras las miraba, luego extendió sus brazos, las niñas entendieron… esta bien… ellos podían saberlo… ambas corrieron hacia su padre abrasándolo con fuerza, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y un peluche quedo en el suelo… mientras aquella familia se fundía en un mar de lagrimas y besos, Sakura cerro la puerta tras de si, ellos tenían mucho de que hablar.

La pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de sakura era, ¿Qué harían ahora?, se le paso por la mente que las niñas volverían a su vida anterior, escondidas, temiendo de todo, también sabia que no podían mantener a la pareja por mucho tiempo, tampoco los podían dejar solos.

Aquella noche cenaron en silencio, la niñas no volvieron a salir de aquel cuarto, Mientras Sasuke le ayudaba a su esposa a levantar la mesa le dijo, "luego llegara 3 invitados".

Pronto sonó la puerta, Hyuga Neji se hizo presente, un rato mas tarde, llegaría Uzumaki Naruto, y media hora después Hatake Kakashi, había nueva información que tenia que ser informada al grupo, información que 2 de los recién llegados no sabían.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V

Sakura tomo a su hijo, y lo cargo hasta su habitación ya que venia con Naruto y dormido, luego tomaron asiento en la sala, esperando a sakura, un muy incomodo silencio se apodero de aquella habitación, Sasuke miraba por un ventanal mientras Neji evitaba sostener las miradas de Kakashi y Naruto, ellos sabían que algo muy raro estaba ocurriendo, pero ¿Qué?, al entrar Sakura a la habitación sintió la tensa atmósfera.

"Bien estoy lista", anuncio sakura, "podemos empezar"

Por un minuto nadie hablo, era habitual estas reuniones en casa de sasuke y sakura para hablar sobre que pasaba con las hermanas y de esta forma saber que decirle a la Hokage el día siguiente, pero ¿Qué hacia Neji aquí?, si la Hokage se enteraba de todo lo que le habían decidido ocultar, terminarían muy mal parados y mas sabiendo que Neji era un Capitán Anbu, y era conocido por no ocultar nada, Naruto se notaba incomodo y Kakashi se mostraba normalmente sereno. Pero ellos no comenzarían a hablar.

Sasuke, se acerco mas al gran ventanal, luego como si nada dijo: "hemos encontrado a los padres de las niñas, Neji me ayudo, por eso esta aquí" un nuevo instante de tenso silencio se dejo sentir en aquella habitación, luego Sasuke dijo para finalizar "Esto es demasiado complicado, todos los que estamos aquí tenemos familia… y los que decidan quedarse pueden llagar a ser considerados traidores si es que nos llegan a descubrir".

Kakashi jugo con sus dedos un instante, y sin mirar a su ex pupilo, le dijo "Veo que la decisión, ustedes, ya la han tomado, y creo saber de que se trata"

Naruto a pesar de ser un adulto, sigue siendo igual de impulsivo que en su niñez y definitivamente, confiaba en su amigo, el puso sus manos en su cabeza y solo dijo "das muchos rodeos, habla de una vez"

"Como todos suponíamos, sus padres son ninjas y muy buenos… uno de ellos estaba herido… por eso se demoraron en llegar…"vacilaba Sasuke en hablar, no por que no confiara en ellos, la verdad no sabían como tomarían la noticia, en especial Naruto ya que era por todos conocido que Hinata, su esposa, detestaba a Shikamaru y a Temari, desde que ellos casi mataran a Kiba, su compañero en un encuentro que tuvieron ase casi 6 años, desde allí, Hinata los veía como traidores y asesinos, ella no dudaría en atacarlos si los vira.

"Das muchas vueltas Sasuke, di de una buena ves, quienes son" Replico Naruto.

"Shikamaru y Temari" dijo Neji sin titubear, luego mirando a Naruto le dijo "¿tienes claro que Hinata san no puede saberlo?".

Kakashi pareció no sorprenderse, pero Naruto, fue distinto, el solía creer en sus amigos, por sobre todo y lo seguía haciendo, pero tenia claro que si Hinata se enteraba que los había ayudado la perdería y para siempre.

"Diablos… diablos… DIABLOS…" vocifero, parándose y dando vueltas, por la sala, "lo sabia… lo sabia… ahora a parte de la paliza que nos dará la Hokage, Hinata me echara a patadas de la casa" luego mirando a Neji le dijo "¿Tu que tienes que ver en todo esto?, se por que Sasuke los encubre y creo saber tus razones Sakura, pero tu por que, ni siquiera te caía bien Shikamaru, cuando vivía en konoha, por que los ayudarías ahora".

Hubo un rato de silencio, Neji nunca se a destacado por ser muy expresivo, pero no sabia como responder a ésa pregunta, no se la había respondido a Sasuke hace poco tiempo, pero sentía que ahora tenia que hacerlo, Neji entonces llevo sus manos a su cabeza, luego se saco la banda, con el símbolo de Konoha y mostró en su frente, despejada, el sello que por tantos años había cubierto con aquella banda ya no estaba, luego de unos minutos, el volvió a ponerse la banda, y dijo "Eso lo hicieron ellos, hace 8 años, luego de una misión de reconocimiento, quede muy mal herido, los vi antes de desmayarme, no se como lo hicieron, pero cuando desperté, estaba en una villa y el sello había desaparecido"

"Naruto, que vas ha hacer" dijo muy tranquilo kakashi.

"Maldición" dijo se volvía a sentar en el sillón, "toda mi vida quise ser el mejor ninja de konoha, llegar a ser el Hokage, que la gente no me despreciara, pero ahora, que lo único que me falta es ser el Hokage, voy a perderlo todo… bien… nada que hacer, kakashi siempre nos dijiste que aquel que deja a un amigo atrás, es mas que escoria", dijo mientras ponía sus manos en la cabeza, luego mirando a Sasuke, le dijo "si me echan de la casa tendrás que alojarme aquí"

"¡Están aquí no es así!" afirmo kakashi

Luego que sakura asentara con la cabeza kakashi volvió a decir, "llámalos, tenemos mucho de que hablar"

Sakura se retiro, tardo como 10 minutos en volver, con la pareja a ellos no les gustaba que tanta gente supieran que ellos estaban aquí, entraron tomados de la mano, ambos muy serio y denotaban estar en guardia.

Naruto disimulo su asombro la última vez que los vio, el tenia 17 años y ella 19, a pesar de que todos sabían que tenían una relación "mas que diplomática", nunca tenían expresiones de afecto en público, los brillantes ojos de la chica, ya no lo eran, tenía una expresión de cansancio y tristeza en su mirada, no eran los ojos de una mujer de 29 años.

"Tus hermanos dicen que los disculpes, pero tuvieron que hacerlo para evitar un conflicto bélico con Konoha", dijo Naruto, mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Las palabras del joven hicieron remecer a Temari, todo este tiempo ella pensó que sus hermanos la odiaban, que no confiaban en ella, que estaba sola y que a su muerte solo seria recordad como la traidora de la Arena. Sus ojos se humedecieron pero se negó a llorar en público, mal que mal, seguía siendo la terca y orgullosa hermana mayor del Kasekage.

La conversación que se llevo a cabo, fue muy larga, ambos jóvenes volvieron a relatar la historia de cómo sucedieron las cosas, ante la atenta mirada de los allí presentes, luego que ellos terminan, de narrar lo ocurrido asé 10 años, kakashi les dijo:

"Puedo suponer que estos diez años, no han estado cortando flores, ¿descubrieron quien o por que lo hizo?" pregunto muy interesado.

"No tenemos pruebas de nada" dijo secamente Temari.

"No e preguntado eso, les e preguntado si ustedes saben algo mas"

"Las razones de por que a nosotros no las sabemos, lo que se, es que hay una alianza oculta entre la Neblina, el Sonido y akatsuki, ellos tienen infiltrados aquí y en la Arena, a altos niveles, la alianza entre la Arena y Konoha tiene nerviosos a muchos, desde hace 10 años han estado trataron de crear una guerra entre ambas naciones, ellos saben que a pesar de su alianza no pueden hacerle frente a ambas villas a la vez, lo que sabemos es que ellos nunca pensaron en que nosotros saliéramos con vida, sus planes eran que muriéramos, como traidores y en Konoha".

"Saben quienes son los infiltrados" pregunto, Neji.

"Si, no los conocemos a todos, pero si a algunos, por ejemplo, sabemos que tu superior directo en el Anbu lo es, el director de la academia de la Arena, dos de los miembros del consejo de Konoha, y S…"

"NO Temari" interrumpió Shikamaru, un poco Molesto.

"¿Shizume ibas a decir?": termino de decir Sasuke.

"Fue ella quien me mando llamar, sin que la Hokage lo supiera, una vez aquí acompañe a Shikamaru a esa misión por su insistencia"

"Todavía no entiendo una cosa" luego de hacer una pausa para ordenar sus ideas, prosiguió "cuándo ustedes se fueron eran novios, a escondidas pero novios, ¿Cuándo se casaron?" pregunto Naruto muy interesado.

Shikamaru miro el suelo un poco sonrojado, Temari esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, mientras miraba a un lado y los demás lo miraban incrédulos. Shikamaru y Temari levantaron su mano al mismo tiempo, mostrándole que ninguno tenia anillo de matrimonio. Luego Shikamaru le dijo de manera paciente y un poco sarcástica.

"Naruto… nos buscan… por traición… no podemos llega a una villa y decir sabe… nos queremos casar… pero hágalo rápido… que nos buscan…"

Mientras el decía, esto Temari se puso a reír, provocando la sonrisa de todos, shikamaru la miro con mucho cariño, hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía reírse, luego volvió a mirar a Naruto y le dio:

"Gracias, Naruto… gracias"

El ambiente se había distendido bastante, gracias al comentario de Naruto, aun faltaba muchos detalles por aclarar, pero para el grupo ya no era importante, contaron anécdotas, la pareja se sentía mucho mas relajada, hacia mucho tiempo que no podían disfrutar como lo estaban haciendo, sentir que sus hijas estaban sanas y salvas durmiendo en camas cómodas, en una casa, con personas que no les harían nada, todo lo contrario.

La cara de Temari cambio pronto de una gran sonrisa al silencio absoluto, mientras, Shikamaru se paro de donde permanecía sentado, miro fijamente por la ventana, tomo la mano de su mujer, el solo dijo "Hay Viene" para luego desaparecer, minutos mas tarde, la puerta principal de la casa sonó, Sakura se levanto, no antes de mirar con incredulidad a los allí presentes.

Se demoro en aparecer con la persona que se encontraba en la puerta, eran casi la 1:00 de la madrugada, de un día viernes, los presentes trataron de coordinar una conversación que sonara convincente.

No fue poca la sorpresa cuando vieron aparecer a la Hokage por aquella puerta, delante de Sakura, interrumpiendo la conversación.

"Bien… bien… que tenemos aquí" dijo con una sonrisa un tanto tenebrosa.

Naruto trago saliva, Kakashi le saludo levantando la mano y con una calida sonrisa, Neji realizo una pequeña reverencia, al igual que Sasuke.

Tsunade se acerco al sillón donde se encontraba Neji, apoyo sus brazos en aquel sillón, luego miro fijamente al dueño de casa y dijo.

"Me pueden explicar de que se trata esta reunión… mmmm… no mejor no… mejor yo adivino, me encantan las adivinanzas, a ti no Naruto" dijo esto mirando de re ojo al chico.

"Por casualidad tiene que ver con un par de niñas… unas niñas que están a cargo de cierta pareja… niñas que golpearon a un grupo de 5 niños, dos años mayores que ellas, haaa… pero esperen un momento…eso no me lo reportaron… ¿ese pequeño descuido se deberá a estas reuniones que sostiene a diario desde la llegada estas mismas niñitas? Y tengo una duda mas ¿Qué sabes tu Hyuga Neji de todo esto?... ¿Cómo entras tu en esta historia?"

Hubo unos segundos de tenso silencio, segundos que parecieron horas para los hay presentes, silencio que fue interrumpido por la Hokage

"Por que me ah ocultado que una de las niñas tiene un CI de 190 y la otra mas 220, porque nadie me informo que una de las niñas se perdió en el parque por mas de 30 minutos y por ultimo nadie me dijo que tienen técnicas de batalla de la aldea escandida de la Arena"

El silencio que se produjo en ese momento fue muy tenso, fueron segundos que parecieron horas, mientras Temari y Shikamaru permanecían escondidos y ocultando su presencia.

"HABLEN AHORA, QUIERO RESPUESTAS Y LAS QUIERO YA" grito enfurecida la Hokage

"Las relaciones con la Arena ya son demasiado tensas, como para añadir mas tensión a ellas por una suposición" dijo muy calmado Kakashi.

"Solo queríamos que neutras sospechas estuvieran bien fundadas, antes de decir cualquier cosa" dijo Sasuke

"Sobre la desaparición de una de las niñas, lo único que paso, fue que estaban jugando a las escondidas y ella se durmió en su escondite, yo ayude a encontrarla y hoy e venido a saber como están" dijo muy calmado Neji.

"BIEN, USTEDES PIENSAN QUE ME TRAGARE ESA HISTOR…"no pudo terminar de hablar porque un fuerte llanto la interrumpió.

"OTOSAN… OTOSAN…" Llego llorando Kimiko abrazando a Sasuke.

"OKASAN… esta señora asusto a mi hermanita", dijo kumiko mientras tomaba de la mano a Sakura, apuntaba a Tsunade y la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

"Otosan… Okasan…??, desde cuando los tratan así?, Sakura, sabes que les quedan 3 días y luego tendrán que ir al orfanato?" dijo medio molesta, medio preocupada

"No quiero entregarlas ya son parte de nuestra familia" dijo Sakura cabizbaja.

"Como pretendes cuidarlas con tus labores y ya tienes aun hijo" dijo con un tono mas de madre que de Superior.

Sakura bajo la cabeza y no contesto

"Mañana todos en mi oficina a primera hora" ordeno la Hokage para luego salir de la casa.

Al desaparecer un gran suspiro se sintió entre todos los presentes, kumiko dio una gran sonrisa, mientras que kimiko se reía en brazos de Sasuke.

"Bien… Bien… es muy tarde niñas a la cama" dijo temari

Las niñas hicieron un puchero, mientras se refugiaban detrás de su otosan, Temari lo miro molesta, este le dio media sonrisa, dio la vuelta, luego les dijo:

"Háganle caso a su okasan, si no me regaña a mí", dijo dándole un gran abrazo, las niñas fueron corriendo al cuarto de sus padres

"Siempre ases lo mismo, shikamaru, las consientes y luego soy yo la mala" dijo molesta, Temari, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Lo sabia, tu las despertaste y terminas regañándome, que problemática eres" le dijo Shikamaru mientras se metía las manos a los bolsillos.

"Será mejor que nos retiremos" dijo Kakashi mientras se paraba del sillón

El grupo se retiro y se acostaron el día que se avecinaban seria muy problemático.

Se acercaban tiempos muy difíciles, peleas y traiciones, ¿podría Konoha y la arena sobrevivir a lo que se venia? Eso solo el tiempo lo sabía


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO VI

La noche se hizo larga, Temari no podía conciliar el sueño la niñas dormían tranquilamente entre ambos, pero ella permanecía, medio sentada en la cama, con las manos detrás de su cabeza, miraba a sus hijas y a shikamaru luego miro el reloj las 2:30 de la madrugada, daba la impresión que el reloj era mas lento de lo normar, no sabia en que acabaría todo eso.

"Deberías dormir un poco" se escucho una voz masculina a su lado

"Que aremos ahora, si nos vamos, notaran algo raro por la desaparición de las niñas y meteremos en problemas a Sasuke y a los demás, pero no nos podemos quedar, si nos quedamos, nos condenamos… shika… tengo miedo"

Shikamaru se sentó en la cama, el también tenia un extraña sensación, el tampoco sabia que hacer y la entrada y salida de la Hokage de aquella casa no hacia mas que incrementar su preocupación

"En que piensas, no me gusta cuando te pones así de serio" dijo Temari frunciendo el seño.

"Esa mujer es muy inteligente, lo se por que yo fui su asesor por 3 años, si se atrevió a venir sola hasta acá…" de pronto Shikamaru salto de la cama, se cambio de ropa tan rápido como pudo, Temari sin saber la razón hizo lo mismo

"Ella lo sabe… diablos… ahora si estamos en problemas" dijo Shikamaru mientras terminaba de cerrarse el chaleco "seguramente aprovechara el momento en que Sasuke y los demás estén en la oficina para mandar a todos hacia acá" termino de decir mientras preparaba la mochila "Como no me di cuenta antes, soy un torpe… me confié mucho… prepara a las niñas, nos iremos enseguida" vocifero en baja voz para no ser escuchados.

"No quiero creer que ellos solo nos entretuvieron para luego entregarnos?" dijo Temari con un deje de tristeza en su rostro.

"No lo creo, a pesar de nuestro poder combinado no somos rivales para Neji, Naruto y Sasuke, sin contar con Sakura y Kakashi, ellos pudieron detenernos solos si hubiesen querido y lejos de las niñas, sin ponerlas en peligro, pero si no hacemos algo ahora, no solo estamos perdidos, ellos también caerán con nosotros y eso no lo podemos permitir"

Ante el movimiento en la pieza la niñas despertaron, se dieron un segundo para ver que pasaba a su alrededor, llego el momento, lo sabían, se levantaron a toda velocidad, se cambiaron de ropa y tomaron sus mochilas.

"Que pasara con Sasuke san" pregunto kimiko mientras se ponía, la mochila.

"No te preocupes, Sasuke es muy suspicaz, seguramente también se dio cuenta tendremos que ser un poco agresivos, pero será lo mejor para ellos" dijo su padre dándole un beso en la frente,

Antes de salir dejaron un peluche en forma de ciervo, en la habitación de Tetsuya y se dispusieron a marcharse.

Shikamaru ya lo sabía, lo sintió bajar la escalera, era el dueño de casa, sus ojos se cruzaron por un segundo, lo suficiente para que Shikamaru pudiese decir "ayamaru", y luego dijo, "Kage Kubishibari no jutsu" tomando completamente por sorpresa a Sasuke, quien no alcanzo a evadir la sombra que rápidamente se apodero de su cuello.

El alboroto hizo bajar a Sakura quien fue estrellada contra una pared con una ráfaga provocada por Temari.

La falta de aire provoco que el joven cayera desplomado al piso, Shikamaru se acerco, verifico que estuviese desmayado, luego se acerco a las niñas las cubrió, miro a Temari le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

La joven tomo su abanico para luego realizar una de sus técnicas "Ninpō ∙ Kamaitachi" dijo, destruyendo la muralla que deba al jardín.

30 segundos fue el tiempo que se demoro en que aquella casa estuviera llena de anbus, y fue lo suficiente para que aquella familia pudiese desaparecer, por mas que los buscaron por todos lados, no los encontraron.

Eran las 3:00 de la madrugada y todos los ninjas disponibles en konoha habían sido llamados ante el balcón de la Hokage.

Tsunade se adelanto mirando a todos los ninjas que se encontraban mirando las órdenes que les daría

"Esta noche hubo un ataque en casa de Sasuke Uchiha, tanto el como su esposa se encuentran en el hospital, los atacantes están identificados, son Nara Shikamaru y Sabaku no Temari, ellos se llevaron a las niñas que estaban a cargo de ellos, no tengo que decirles que son catalogados como traidores, sus ordenes traerlos aquí y ahora"

Una mirada cómplice hubo entre Naruto, Neji y Kakashi mientras Hinata apretaba fuerte los puños, todos desaparecieron en una nube de humo, pero ellos tres volvieron a aparecer en un pequeño callejón de konoha.

"No saquemos conclusiones apresuradas, primero encontrémoslos y luego veremos que hacemos" dijo Kakashi muy serio

"Espero que Hinata no se tope con ellos antes que nosotros" expreso Naruto antes de desaparecer.

La ciudad y sus alrededores se vieron colmadas de ninjas de toda clase, buscando a la pareja que no fue encontrada, sus amigos buscaron en el bosque que una ves fue de los Nara, en la casa que les perteneció, en la azotea donde solía mirar las nubes con su amigo de la infancia, pero no los pudo encontraron, desaparecieron como por arte de magia, ni el clan Hyuga con sus fabulosos ojos dio con ellos, el genio estratega de konoha y su pareja la mejor estratega de la arena pudieron escabullirse con su familia, al 7:00 de la mañana las informaciones llegaban a la oficina de la Hokage, nada, nadie los vio.

"Aborten la búsqueda, estamos hablando de los mejores estrategas de las Arena y Konoha, no los encontraremos si ellos no lo quieren, redoblen la vigilancia en la villa, yo voy al hospital, Shizune, manda un mensaje al Kasekage, con lo ocurrido y no quiero a nadie en mi oficina, ni siquiera tú"

En una pieza del hospital, custodiada por dos anbus se encontrada la pareja recuperándose, el silencio en aquel cuarto era sepulcral, ninguno de los entendía que había pasado, la puerta no se había abierto en toda la noche, y la joven se encontraba muy preocupada, su hijo se había quedado solo, y nadie entraba para preguntarle.

La puerta se abrió de improviso, dando paso a la líder de la aldea de Konoha, a paso calmo tomo asiento en la cama de Sakura, su cara era indescifrable, Sakura permanecía acostada, mientras Sasuke estaba sentado en su cama con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

"Y bien, que fue lo que paso" pregunto Tsunade, con voz serena, como si la discusión de la noche anterior nunca hubiese pasado

El silencio de ambos, hizo saber la confusión en la mente ambos, ni un movimiento ni una gesticulación nada… Pero Sasuke decidió hablar, con tal vez así aclararía sus ideas

"Nos tomaron por sorpresa, sentí ruidos en la habitación de las niñas, cuando Salí me encontré con shikamaru, me atrapo con su técnica, luego sakura quiso ayudarme y Temari la derroto, yo caí inconciente… no recuerdo mas" dijo sin abrir los ojos

El joven sintió los ojos de rechazo de su pareja clavados en el, mientras trataba de permanecer sereno sentado sin mover un músculo, Tsunade palmeo suavemente las piernas de Sakura, luego le dio una calida sonrisa, para decirles:

"Menos mal que Shizune mando custodiar su casa con dos grupos de anbus, no creen chicos" le dijo asiendo hincapié en la persona y en su ultima frase, luego de eso se paro para retirarse

Sasuke abrió rápido los ojos y dejo su postura defensiva para preguntarle a la persona que se retiraba de esa habitación.

"¿¿Hokage Sama… entonces usted siempre supo que…??" pero fue interrumpido.

"Soy Tsunade la Godaime Hokage de la villa oculta de Konoha lo se todo y conozco a mis ninjas, pero últimamente no sabia en quien confiar, es bueno saber con quien cuento" dijo desde la puerta y sin voltear

"Estas seguro que nadie vendrá a este lugar, Shikamaru"

"Mujer, ya han pasado 3 días desde que llegamos y nadie ha venido ¿No es así?"

"La ultima ves que dijiste que nadie venia, terminamos con Sasuke, Neji y Sakura a nuestro lado, ¿lo recuerdas Genio?" dijo con un claro sarcasmo y mirándolo de re ojo

"Si… si… lo recuerdo pero esta ves va enserio………. Temari en cuanto todo se enfrié, nos vamos ya no expondré mas a mi familia a todo esto" Shikamaru había avanzado para posar su mano en el lumbral de la deteriorada puerta de la casa donde estaban.

"Hicimos todo lo que pudimos y lo único que conseguí fue exponer no solo a las únicas personas que nos creían, si no también a ustedes… no volveré a cometer ese error, nos iremos lejos… donde nadie nos conozca, al diablo con todo ya no quiero saber nada sobre todo esto" su rostro denotaba cansancio, tristeza y preocupación.

Las estrellas iluminaban la noche, con su bello resplandor, no había nubes en el cielo, la pareja permanecía abrasada, un símbolo en la muralla gastado por el paso del tiempo mostraba un abanico con los colores rojo y blanco casi sin poder verse, el polvo en todos lados mostraban que nadie pasaba por aquel lugar desde hace muchos años.

Por primera vez desde que todo eso comenzó, el llamado traidor de Konoha había decidido dejar todo, dejar de ayudar a los demás y proteger a su familia, miraba a sus hijas tranquilamente durmiendo en una improvisada cama, con sus rostros sonrientes, su padre no podía evitar pensar "Mis niñas, merecen mucho mas que esta pocilga en la que estamos"

La mañana llego, un calidos rallos de sol iluminaban las vigiladas calles de Konoha, en un cuarto de hospital una pareja se preparaba para salir ese día de alta, a su lado se encontraba su sensei para acompañarlos, la preocupación se trasformo en un tenso silencio, las ultimas semanas todo había dado un vuelco muy grande.

En aquella pieza no podían hablar a gusto ya que Neji les había advertido que estaban siendo vigilados.

Un grupo de 4 Anbus llegaron para escoltarlos hasta su casa, con la excusa de su seguridad, Sasuke esbozo una tenue sonrisa, necesitaban aclarar sus ideas y esta seria la ocasión perfecta. Salieron tranquilamente escoltados sin prestar mayor atención, y en la puerta del hospital desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

En la oficina de Hokage dos personas discutían sobre los últimos acontecimientos la Hokage no estaba para nada contenta con la actuación de su pupila los últimos meses y menos ahora que había tomado por iniciativa propia no solo el seguimiento del grupo 7, sino una incursión hacia la villa de la Arena, que sin duda provocaría el inicio de una guerra, cosa que la Hokage se entero por boca de un Anbu.

Que la pasaran a llevar de esa manera disgusto de sobre manera a la senin encargada de la villa, escondido detrás de un ventanal permanecía el Anbu que le había dado la informaron a la Hokage, la discusión se acaloraba por minutos, ya que Shizune defendió su punto de vista diciendo que ella se había puesto débil, estas palabras provocaron la ira de la rubia, lo ultimo que se escucho decir fue un rotundo

"TODAVÍA SOY LA HOKAGE EN ESTA ALDEA Y LAS DECISIONES LAS TOMO YO… SAL DE MI OFICINA AL INSTANTE"

Golpeo con tan fuerza la mesa que la partió de en dos partes exactamente iguales y mientras Shizune salía por la puerta Tsunade tomo uno de las dos mitades de la mesa y la arrojo por la ventana.

"DIABLOS, DEMONIOS" gritaba por la ventana rota.

Sus manos se apoyaron en la muralla su cara se comenzaba a serenar al igual que sus respiración, una pregunta realizo al aire "¿En que momento comencé a perder el control de la villa, Neji?"

El joven no supo que contestar y decidió permanecer en silencio apoyado en la muralla

"No es hora de lamentarse tenemos mucho que hacer" dijo apresurada, "desde este momento solo puedes recibir ordenes mías y de manera directa, ve por el equipo 7, que Kakashi y Naruto valla y traigan como sea de vuelta a los escuadrones que salieron hacia la Arena, que Sasuke valla a los restos de la mansión uchiha aquí están sus instrucciones… luego bienes aquí con Sakura, ve ahora"

La cantidad de información fue mucha, la cabeza del chico trabajo muy rápido, pero era ya medio día, tenía que llegar rápido a la casa de sasuke, sabia que hay estarían todos.

Reviso el perímetro antes de entrar, como suponía 4 anbus se mantenía vigilando aquella casa se acerco y muy serio les dijo

"Se a cancelado la orden de vigilancia, deben presentarse en los cuarteles de inmediato, ninguno puede salir sin mi orden".

Los Anbus lo miraron incrédulos, pero Neji no tenia tiempo para eso.

"no escucharon, se van AHORA". Grito haciendo que ellos optaran por desaparecer.

Entro rápidamente a aquella casa, encontró a todos callados en el living de la casa. Se acerco un poco agitado, y se dispuso a transmitir toda la información que tenia que a esa altura era ya mucha.

"escuchen con cuidado por que no me detendré en todo lo que tengo que decirles, Shizume mando tropas a la Arena, para comenzar una guerra y también fue ella la que los mando seguir, tenían la casa custodiada cuando tuvimos la reunión la otra noche, y planeaba entrar cuando todos estuviéramos con la Hokage, a la mañana siguiente"

"Que pasa aquí, pero si no estaba claro que las villas de la frontera fueran destruidas por la Arena" expreso Naruto muy preocupado.

"No hay tiempo, para discutir si fueron ellos o no Naruto" dijo Neji muy apurado y prosiguió sin parar "Kakashi sensei, tu y Naruto tienen que ir y devolver las tropas, la Hokage dice que las traigan como sea, Sasuke tu tienes que ir a la que era tu casa y llevar un mensaje para allá…"

En un lapso de 5 minutos Kakashi y Naruto se encontraban en el portón de la aldea saliendo a buscar a las tropas que habían sido mandadas hacia la Arena, sakura y Neji corrían a la oficina de la Hokage y Sasuke aparecía en la que una vez fue su casa

"Sakura, Neji, sierren el portón principal, nadie sale y nadie entra sin mi consentimiento, los Anbus, serán llamados todos al cuartel, quiero una lista con todos… todos los ninjas… estamos en estado de emergencia hasta saber quienes y cuantos son los impostores, Sakura quiero vigilancia sobre Shizune las 24 horas del Día" hablo la Hokage casi sin respirar

Mientras en el bosque Kakashi y Naruto corrían a toda prisa para alcanzar las tropas que habían salido una hora antes que ellos, afortunadamente para ellos los lograron encontrar casi llegando a la frontera.

"QUIEN VA A CARGO" grito Kakashi bajando del árbol

Un Anbu se acerco a el, Kakashi lo conocía era el superior de Neji "que quieres Kakashi"

"Ordenes de la Hokage, la incursión esta cancelada, todos vuelven enseguida conmigo" dijo Kakashi con una extraña seriedad no habitual en su rostro.

"No me vengas con esas cosas ahora, la misión no puede ser cancelada, tendrás que pasar por sobre mi cadáver para eso" dijo poniéndose en posición de combate

"Mis ordenes son de detenerlos como sea" respondió, descubriéndose el ojo izquierdo "Mangekyō Sharingan" dijo mientras su ojo cambiaba de forma, "Si quiere… arriésgate" dijo para ponerse en posición de combate.

El Anbu dio un paso a tras, sabia que no tenia mucho que hacer, ante la superioridad de Kakashi.

"SI NO HAY MAS EXCUSAS NOS VOLVEMOS…" grito Naruto desde el frente

Mientras en la destruida mansión uchiha, un grupo de cuatro personas se encontraban en el patio, Temari entrenaba con kumiko, mientras Shikamaru se quebraba la cabeza tratando de ganarle a Kimiko al igo, un shakra familiar los hizo ponerse en guardia, las niñas se refugiaron detrás de sus padres, mientras ellos se ponían en posición de defensa, en una pequeña nube de humo Salio Sasuke, con la cara mas seria de lo habitual.

El uchiha se acerco lentamente a Shikamaru, Kimiko esbozo una sonrisa iba a ir a los brazos de el, pero el Nara la detuvo, le ordeno que fuera con su madre, al llegar frente a el lo miro a los ojos un momento sus puños se serraron muy fuerte y luego le lanzo un golpe que dejo tendido a Shikamaru en el suelo, con un hilo de sangre brotando por su boca.

Las niñas se quedaron congelas al ver a su padre tendido en el suelo, cuando iban a salir tras el la mano de shikamaru las detuvo.

"Calma, esto es cosa de hombres" les dijo con una media sonrisa aun tendido en el suelo

"Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso" le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Ambos se sentaron en la destruida casa, mientras las niñas trataban de entender la mente masculina "son demasiado problemáticos" dijo kimiko, "todos los hombre son iguales" dijo kumiko, ambas con los brazos cruzados.

"No nadie nos encontrara aquí" dijo sarcásticamente Temari, mientras se sentaba al lado de ambos.

"Si… si… mujer que problemática" dijo con una cara de fastidio, luego miro a Sasuke y le pregunto "Como nos encontraste"

"La Hokage" dijo sin mas para terminar dijo "Ella sabia donde estaban, les manda un par de ordenes"

Ante las palabras, la pareja palideció, sasuke se veía divertido ante la cara de terror de sus amigos, estiro sus brazos y Kimiko se colgó en su cuello.

"Te extrañe Sasuke san" decía la niña con un gran abrazo

La pareja no sabía por que estar más aterrado, si por que la Hokage siempre supo donde estaban o por la actitud de su hija más retraída.

Sasuke sentó a la niña en sus piernas y luego les dijo "la Hokage quiere un listado completo con los suplantadores y que incluyan a los que suponen que pueden se, además dice que se queden en este lugar, ella se encargara que nadie se acerque y por ultimo, déjeme decirlo textual" saco un pergamino de su bolsillo y procedí a leer

"Nara Shikamaru, si te atreves a poner un pie fuera de Konoha te pateare tan fuerte que no podrás sentarte en el resto de tu vida, tendrás que transcribir tantos códigos que are que se te borren las huellas digitales,

Cariños

Tsunade Godaime Hokage de la villa de konoha

Pd: Sabaku No Temari correrás la misma suerte si se atreven a salir, saludos a las niñas y buenas noches


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VII

Shikamaru quedo un par de minutos en silencio, mientras Temari le arrebataba el pergamino de las manos a Sasuke, este bajo a la niña y ella fue con su hermana las vio hablar y luego reír muy contentas.

"Que diablos pasa aquí" se escucho la voz de Temari sorprendida al releer el pergamino en sus manos.

"Bueno tu _esposo_ es el genio" dijo en tono sarcástico, mientras miraba de re ojo a Shikamaru.

La verdad el Genio no entendía bien, o a lo mejor si lo entendía, pero se demoro en procesarlo en su corazón,

"Tal vez fue buena idea el no haber salido de los territorios de Konoha… tal ves si hay solución para todo este infierno… tal ves fue un gran error el no volver a la villa luego del incidente del feudal ase 10 años… tal ves… tal vez" decía Shikamaru en voz alta, mas para el, que para las dos personas a su lado.

"lo hecho, hecho esta… fue lo que me dijiste tu, asé 9 años no es así Shikamaru" le dijo en un tono frió, el uchiha.

"Tienes papel y lápiz, te haré la lista enseguida" dijo Temari Y comenzó a escribir una gran lista de nombres, cerca de 20 solo en konoha, la mayoría en puestos clave, de defensa e inteligencia.

"Tendremos una reunión mas tarde con la Hokage, luego de ella, vendré y les diré que sucede" Dijo Sasuke mientras se paraba para retirarse.

Al menos esa era su intención pero sintió que dos personas que lo tomaban de las manos y lo arrastraban y lo jalaron para decirle algo al oído, el Uchiha se alejo un poco para mirarlas a la cara, mientras las niñas lo miraban con un brillo en sus ojos, y le decían al unísono "_onegai _shimasu ojisan Sasuke", el las miro y miraba de reojo a sus padres se cruzo de brazos, mientras las niñas seguían con su suplica

"No puedo, estaré muy ocupado estos días" les dijo mirando a otro lado

"Que pretenden tus hijas" dijo una voz masculina

"Ahora es cuando viene el ataque mortal, el puchero del infierno" decía Temari mientras miraba como las niñas seguían insistiéndole a Sasuke.

"No te preocupes" dijo Kimiko con la voz un poco entrecortada, bajando la cabeza, con un deje de desilusión en su cara, levanto su mano y la refregó contra sus ojos, el labio inferior levemente levantado para finalizar lo miro con su cara levemente inclinada.

"Mira ya lo convenció, nunca pensé que el hombre mas frió de todo konoha sucumbiera ante los pucheros de tu hija" dijo con una media sonrisa Shikamaru

"oooo… ya… esta bien… esta bien…" dijo Sasuke para desaparecer, mientras las niñas saltaban por todos lados.

Una hora después, Neji, Sakura, Naruto Kakashi y Sasuke se encontraban en la oficina de la Hokage, ella miraba con preocupación una lista que el Uchiha le había entregado.

El silencio que había confirmaba la preocupación que había en el ambiente,

"Bien sus reporte", dijo la hokage mientras jugaba con un lápiz, entre sus dedos.

"Las tropas están de vueltas sin mayor inconveniente, los portones están cerradas, todos los escuadrones anbus están en el cuartel principal, shizune esta siendo vigilada por un ninja de confianza, pero a esta hora ya debe de sospechar algo" dijo Kakashi

"Que paso con tus ordenes Sasuke" interrogo la líder de la villa

"Todo bien, se quedaran hay hasta nueva orden, quieren ayudar en todo lo que puedan, Shikamaru esta preocupado… pero solo quiere que todo esto de acabe luego".

"Tenemos que reestablecer la comunicación con la Arena" dijo la hokage en un tono sereno "Naruto tu iras como enviado especial se que aun tienes una amistad con el Kasekage, eso facilitara las cosas, partes mañana, kakashi, te necesito para que vallas a recopilar información, necesito saber todo lo que sucede, Neji desde ahora, te necesito al mando de el escuadrón anbu, solo tu podrás transmitir mis ordenes, sakura desde este momento te relevo de tus deberes en el hospital te necesito aquí, Sasuke eres nuestro enlace con Shikamaru y su familia, no quiero que todo el mundo ande entrando hay, si el consejo se entera que ellos están aquí no dudaran en arrestarlos y tenemos que mantener el secreto hasta que todo esto termine"

"Con respecto a ese punto tengo un problema, Vera las niñas me pidieron que…" comenzó, Sasuke a explicar lo sucedido con las niñas y la petición que ellas le hicieron, evitando el tema del puchero del infierno, con el cual lo derrotaron.

"Que diablos, no nos ara mal" respondió la Hokage ante la petición de las niñas.

La tarde se hizo sentir en konoha, los días se acortaban, la brisa helada hacia sentir que el verano comenzaba a acabar, las niñas en el patio de aquella mansión, y su negativa a entrar les había indicado a sus padres que aquellas niñas algo se traían entre manos, Temari pudo imponerse como generalmente lo hacia, pero esta ves su curiosidad pudo mas y decidió dejarlas.

La primeras estrellas comenzaron a salir, un shakra familiar se de dejo sentir, Sasuke apareció, en el patio, pero no venia solo, su hijo tetsuya estaba con el además de akira y aiko (hijos de Naruto), los niños se abrasaron fuerte, comenzaron a saltar y a correr por todos lados, mientras Sasuke se acercaba a la pareja.

"Tras eso andaban querían ver a tu hijo y los de Naruto" dijo Temari con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Están bien informados, pero no era eso lo que querían, primero es lo primero, nadie vendrá a este lugar, es una orden de Tsunade Sama, la aldea esta cerrada, Naruto ira mañana a la aldea de la arena a reestablecer el dialogo que se había roto asé años, y Kakashi ira tiene por misión saber que es lo que traman y por que" les informo brevemente lo hablado en la tarde.

Al finalizar un grupo de 4 personas se hicieron presentes en aquel patio dos de los cuales nunca se imaginaron que vendrían, Neji y Naruto venían muy sonrientes (bueno Neji no, pero en el fondo lo estaba, muy, muy en el fondo), Shikamaru se levanto rápido, no sabia como reaccionar, Temari alcazo a tocar su abanico, Sasuke la afirmo de la mano, "No te preocupes todo esta bien" le dijo.

"Tsu… nade Sa… sama", dijo al final con un hilo de voz el joven Nara, mientras tragaba saliva, ella le respondió con una media sonrisa, el fondo sabía el nerviosismo por el que estaban pasando.

La Hokage se acerco a ellos les extendió la mano, la pareja se demoro en responder pero finalmente la saludaron, pero Shikamaru se quedo mirando a la figura el lado de Neji, a el si que no se esperaba verlo, el si termino de quebrar el escudo que el había formado a su alrededor.

"Anda ve a saludarlo" le dijo la hokage dándole un pequeño empujón con la mano.

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo "Shouji, amigo" solo se oyó decir a Shikamaru mientras abrazaba a su amigo de la infancia. Momento que fue interrumpido por Kakashi, que como era su costumbre llego tarde, pero le dio tiempo al Nara para secarse los ojos.

"Otosan, otosan" gritaron las niñas, mientras se colgaba de su cuello, "¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!! TE GUSTO TU REGALO" gritaban felices las niñas.

Temari lo miro, "era eso" pensó, miro al suelo, se avergonzó, nuevamente se habían olvidado de la fecha, al igual que todos años, desde hace ya 10 años,

Temari sabia que esas fechas habían dejado de ser importantes ase mucho, todos los años pasaba algo, que si no era un batalla estaban arrancando de alguien, de alguna forma siempre estaban tan ocupados que no tenían tiempo para pensar en las fechas como esas, pero ese año no era como los otros, no había batallas a su alrededor no estaban huyendo ni escapando, Temari se sentía mal por que ese año simplemente se le olvido, pero de alguna manera esas niñas nunca las olvidaban y siempre preparaban alguna sorpresa y la sorpresa de ese año había sido la mejor de todas para su oto san.

Las niñas corrían felices por el gran patio junto a sus amigos, mientras los adultos bebían y comían algunas cosas sencillas que había traído sakura, el mas sencillo pero el mejor de todos sus cumpleaños, pensó Shikamaru que se retiraba un poco para conversar con su amigo.

"En que piensas" le dijo Shouji a Shikamaru que permanecía mirando las estrellas

"Sabes ase dos semanas tuve una gran discusión con Temari, habíamos estado escapando por 3 días del enemigo, las niñas estaban cansadas y nosotros también, cuando nos pudimos detener, ambos estábamos tan fastidiados, que comenzamos a discutir sin ninguna razón, estuvimos 2 días sin hablarnos, hasta que supimos que atacarían otro poblado en la frontera, antes que fuéramos le prometí que esta seria la ultima ves, que luego de eso solo nos iríamos a un país lejos y que haríamos una vida tranquila… pero luego de todo eso… no se como… pero terminamos acá… sabes en que pensaba??... pensaba en que la vida cambia como las nubes… en un momento era el mejor estratega, el hombre de confianza de la hokage y un miembro del grupo de decodificadores de Konoha, al otro estoy siendo buscado por toda la villa por asesinato… perseguido por cuatro naciones (Neblina, Sonido, konoha y Arena) y al siguiente… puede celebrar mi cumpleaños… mira como cambia la vida… Shouji"

"Los años te han puesto muy problemático… jajaja… vamos a lo realmente importante, ¿Cómo fue que al final te animaste a confesarle a Temari que la querías?" pregunto su amigo, mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo

Shikamaru ante la pregunta se puso de un fuerte color rojo, miro al suelo y le dijo "Tú sabes que las cosas de mujeres no se me dan, ¿para que preguntas tonteras?"

Shouji miro un segundo a su amigo, analizando su respuesta luego una gran carcajada se sintió, las lagrimas salían de su rostro, mientras se afirmaba el estomago, respiro hondo, trato de guardar la compostura, pero un nuevo el ataque de risa lo invadió.

"Que es lo gracioso!!!" pregunto molesto.

"Que ayas estado enamorado de esa chica desde los 12 años… y al final… tubo que ser ella la que se declarara… jajaja" seguía riendo, con mas fuerza

"Quien fue no es lo importante" dijo con tomo molesto, "Lo bueno es que estamos juntos"

"Problemático y cursi!!!" decía su amigo mientras seguía riendo

La conversación fue interrumpida por los niños que llegaron corriendo deteniéndose justo en frente de los dos chicos, shikamaru frunció es seño, conocía demasiado bien a sus hijas para saber que eso no era nada bueno, a la cabeza venia Tetsuya el hijo de Sasuke, detrás de el Kimiko y Kumiko, seguidos de akira y aiko.

Temari se giro para ver que pasaba lo que provoco que todos los demás miraran lo que el grupito quería.

"Disculpa señor Nara, pero necesito hacerle un pregunta" dijo muy formalmente el hijo de Sasuke

Shikamaru miro de re ojo a Temari implorando su ayuda sabia que fuese lo que fuese no podría con todo ese grupito el solo, normalmente no podía decirles que no cuando esos ojos se los ponían solo sus hijas como lo aria con 5 al mismo tiempo y sabia que lo que se venia era fuerte.

Temari dio una media sonrisa, se acercó y se sentó a su lado "Solo hoy por ser tu cumpleaños" le susurro en su oído.

Kimiko se escondió detrás de su amigo, ella sabia que convencer a su oto san era muy fácil, pero cuando hablábamos de okasan era otra cosa.

"Bien señores Nara, mi pregunta es si les puede dar permiso a sus hijas para volver a la academia"

Shikamaru se sentía feliz que sus hijas en tan poco tiempo pudieron hacerse de tan bueno amigos, pero la respuesta a esa pregunta era demasiado sencilla.

"Lo siento, pero ellas no podrán volver por ahora, pero cuando solucionemos unos problemas que tenemos podrán ir" dijo Temari

"Onegai okasan, quiero ir" decía kumiko.

"Niñas ustedes saben el problema que tenemos y todos saben ya que son nuestras hijas, no pueden" esta ves fue Shikamaru el que hablo, pero no fue todo lo que les dijo "además el nivel de ustedes es muy superior al de todos los niños de la academia, incluyendo algunos Genin"

"Si se que la mayoría de los niños de Konoha son muy débiles, pero me divierto mucho hay" estas ves fue kimiko las siguió con las suplicas.

Pero la conversación no les estaba gustando nada a los demás adultos presentes, acaso estaban tratando de insinuar que aquellas niñas eran capases de enfrentar a genin??? Y más les decían débiles a sus hijos???

Shikamaru sintió una mirada asesina girando pudo ver como todos lo miraban, o se le ocurría algo ahora o terminaría muy mal parado, sentía la presión de sus hijas por un lado y sus amigos por otro y su quería Temari solo tenia una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"Que problemático" dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza tenia que pensar en algo y ahora "Bien hagámoslo interesante, les dijo, si lo derrotan a el, les daré permiso para ir" dijo señalando a Neji.

Las niñas miraron a Neji con los ojos como plato, para luego mirarse entre ellas, lo pensaron uno segundos, pero luego se sintieron sus gritos por todo el lugar "BIEN, BIEN, SI, SI"

Neji lo miro mas cerio de lo habitual, pero fue sasuke el dijo lo que el Hyuga pensaba.

"ESTAS LOCO O QUE"

"Calma yo se lo que hago" dijo en su tomo calmo "espero" dijo para si

La Hokage asintió con la cabeza, quería saber si era cierto lo que escucho de las habilidades de las niñas.

El viento soplaba con suavidad, mientras los contrincantes se encontraban el medio del gran patio, las niñas tenían una mirada indescifrable en sus rostros, mientras Neji no sabía como abordaría a esas niñas.

"Neji perteneciente al Bōke del clanHyuga, 28 años de edad, ninja de alto nivel, rango actual Anbu, junto con su prima lideran su clan, técnicas habituales

Byakugan línea hereditaria del clan hyuga,

Jūken técnica de taijutsu,

Hakke kūshō expulsión de chakra de la palma de las manos,

Hakkeshō versión avanzada de la técnica hakke kūshō,

Hakke kūshō yonshō técnica maestra de la rama principal del clan,

Hakke hyaku nijyu hanshō versión avanzada de la técnica hakke hakke rokujū yonshō,

Esto es muy interesante" dijo Kimiko, mientras se ponía en guardia

Neji miro serio a las niñas, realmente esas niñas estaban muy bien informadas, pero eso no Quería decir que tomara en serio una pelea con un par de criaturas.

Rápidamente kimiko realizo un par de sellos, sus pies empezaron a desaparecer en medio de las sombras, seguida por el resto de su cuerpo, para terminar desapareciendo en las sombras…

"Error en tu técnica, si no nos tocas… no tiene efecto…" dijo Kumiko para desaparecer como su hermana lo había hecho

Neji permanecía estático al medio del campo de batalla, le era un tanto incomodo pelear con un par de niñas de 8 años, además esas niñas eran muy rápidas… e inteligentes… pero no seria un problema… después de todo vencería el primero que lograra tirar al suelo a su contrincante, no seria gran problema… o si??

El Hyuga activo su byakugan pero no pudo detectar a las niñas, las que permanecían ocultas en las sombras pero no por mucho tiempo…

Dos certeras patadas aparecieron de la nada, una en el estomago seguida de otra en la boca hicieron tambalear y retroceder unos pasos a Neji…

"Diablos con las niñitas" se dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre que brotaba de su boca…

En el aire solo se podía sentir la risa de las niñas, que paresia provenir de todas las sombras que a esa hora habían en el campo…

Sin perder su seriedad habitual, examino todo el capo, las niñas tenían algo de razón… como las iba a derrotar si ni siquiera las podía ver.

Desactivo el byakugan cerro sus ojos, estiro sus brazos con sus palmas hacia el piso, sus piernas levemente abiertas, se concentro en todos los sonidos a su alrededor.

"Ya lo descubrió" dijo Shikamaru mirando a Neji.

"De que hablas" pregunto Sakura mirándolo muy intrigada

"Kage uwagi… es una tecnica que te permite volverte uno con las sombras, ni siquiera el byakugan las puede detectar, es una técnica de defensa, muy efectiva, el problema radica en que para atacar, tienen que desactivarla por unos minutos, porque de no ser así solo lo traspasarían" les explico sin dejar de mirar un punto en el campo de batalla.

Pronto pudieron ver como Neji movía ágilmente sus brazos bloqueando los ataques que le habían lanzado las niñas…

"De donde sacaste esa técnica Shikamaru" le pregunto su amigo

"Era una de las técnica de mi clan pero se había perdido por la poca utilidad que tiene en batalla, pero a nosotros nos ha sido de mucha utilidad en especial para que las niñas estén a salvo"

"Pero ellas la han modificado para poder usarla en batalla" termino de explicar Temari

Neji no se dio cuenta cuando una de las niñas apareció detrás de su espalda realizo un par de cellos, "Kagemane no Jutsu"… sin poder evitarlo Neji fue atrapado por la imitación de sombra de kimiko, dejándolo inmóvil mientras kumiko aparecía delante suyo realizando otros cellos "Ninpou Kamaitachi" grita la niña y de su mano sale una gran ráfaga de viento… el polvo se levanta por todo el lugar sin dejar ver que fue lo que les sucedió.

"No pregunten nada no tengo idea como lo aprendieron, es la primera ves que lo asen" respondió Temari adelantándose a la inevitable pregunta que se veía venir.

Despacio la nube de humo comenzó a disiparse revelando a un Neji sano y salvo a unos dos metros del lugar donde había ocurrido la explosión, el estaba mirando a los padres de las niñas, con el seño muy fruncido, ya no tenia su cara normal de superioridad, la cara que mostraba el Hyuga era una mezcla de asombro y enfado.

Retomando su pose, se concentro en las pequeñas, que se miraban una a otra con mucho enfado.

"Eres muy torpe… lo liberaste muy pronto" le reprocho Kumiko a su hermana

"La torpe eres tu… te demoraste mucho en aparecer" fue la respuesta que recibió de su hermana.

"Otosan mírala me esta molestando" dijeron al unísono ambas niñas

"CUANTAS BESES LES TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO SE DISTRAIGAN CUANDO ESTAN EN UNA PELEA" les increpo su madre, terminando con la discusión

Ambas niñas se miraron con enfado, se sacaron la lengua… hicieron unos cellos y volvieron a desaparecer en las sombras.

Según mas tarde Neji volvió a esquivar una serie de patadas que venia de parte de ambas niñas, el hyuga alcanzo a tomar la mano de una de las niñas la de largo cabello rubio y la lanzo por el aire, pero fue detenida por su castaña hermana.

"Ten mas cuidado" le dijo Kumiko a su hermana, para desaparecer nuevamente en las sombras.

"¿Que no se cansan?" pregunto Naruto mirando a las niñas aparecer por todos lados.

"NO" dijeron ambos padres a la ves.

Se produjo un silencio muy grande en los alrededores del lugar, las niñas no aparecían y el hyuga permanecía estático esperando el próximo movimiento, pronto un par de manos apareció desde el suelo, afírmanos los pies de Neji, mientras, mientras una niña rubia aparecía delante de él "odori kage" digo al tiempo que una gran ráfaga de viento oscuro lo golpeo en seco, lanzándolo unos 3 metros hacia atrás, pero no cayo, hacinado gala de un ágil movimiento se afirmo con las manos en el suelo y dio una vuelta en el aire para caer de pie.

"Hay viene… hay viene… hay viene..." decía Shikamaru mirando a la castaña que poco a poco se iba poniendo roja y una gran vena se formaba en su frente

"NO ES JUSTO… EL ASE TRAMPA" grito mientras se tiraba al suelo, enojada al ver que su contrincante no caía al suelo a pesar del esfuerzo que hacían.

"Bien eso fue todo perdieron, nada mas que decir" dijo su padre con una sonrisa en su rostro

Las dos niñas se miraron, kimiko se enfureció, se notaba en sus ojos rojos, y el seño fruncido, la pose que tenia era idéntica a la de su madre cuando veía a su padre fumar…

"Y luego la llorona soy yo" le dijo a modo de reproche, mientras se alejaba de su hermana… "buenas noches… felicidades otosan" dijo muy enfadada y retirándose entre los pasillos de la destruida mansión.

"Tramposo…" le dijo Kumiko mientras le sacaba la lengua a Neji y sin despedirse se retiro por el mismo camino de su hermana.

Al ver que las niñas ya no estaban Shikamaru y Temari respiraron hondo y soltaron un sonoro suspiro…

"De la que nos salvamos" dijeron al unísono, "si nos disculpan un momento, si no las calmamos ahora no hay quien las aguate mañana…" dijo Temari mientras junto a su pareja salían del lugar para acostar a las niñas.

Los demás niños que habían en el lugar se habían quedados dormidos arropados por algunas prendas de sus padres, pero ningunos de los adultos se movió del lugar, a los 10 minutos Shikamaru apareció seguido de Temari, el sintió la mirada de reproche en la cara de sus amigos hay presentes, sabia lo que venia pero trato de no darle mucha importancia.

"Pasa algo" medio pregunto Shikamaru tratando de bajar la tensión en los adultos hay presentes

"Como es que a los 8 años esas niñas manejan esas técnicas tan avanzadas" pregunto serenamente la Hokage

"Entrenan desde los 2 años" respondió en el mismo tomo el padre de las niñas tomado asiento en el piso de la deteriorada casa.

"Son muy buenas… tienen una combinación de jutsus espectaculares… pero solo son unas niñas" repuso sakura con un deje tristeza en su rostro

"No tengo ganas de esto… el día a sido muy lindo, no quiero discutir contigo Sakura" dijo seria Temari

"No quiero meterme en como las educas… pero solo tienen 8 años…" insistió la kunoishi de Konoha

"Si no quieres meterte entonces no lo hagas, ellas no son como tu hijo… ellas nacieron en una base abandonada de oroshimaru y Shikamaru las hizo de medico, no están seguras en ningún lado, somos buscados por 4 naciones, no trates de decir que debemos o no hacer, no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo hemos vivido estos últimos años y un asunto mas no tienen 8 años, tienen 7" respondió Temari.

Los presentan entendieron, no comprendieron, solo entendieron…

"Tengo que irme, si los niños se resfrían luego Hinata me lo sacara en cara el resto del año" dijo Naruto

Cada uno tomo su camino, el día siguiente pasarían muchas cosas y tendrían que estar atentos


	8. final

Capitulo VIII

La mañana llego rápido, en el portón principal de konoha dos figuras se alejaban con mucha rapidez de la villa uno en dirección quien sabe donde y la otra con un objetivo clave, reestablecer los lasos diplomáticos con la villa de La Arena…

Neji se encargaba del seguimiento de Shizume… mientras Sakura permanecía el lado de su maestra analizando toda la información obtenida… pero la reunión se vio abruptamente interrumpida

"lo siento Hokage sama, Shizume se ha escapado y con ella 10 de los ninjas que estaba en la lista" dijo Neji visiblemente agitado.

"Rastreen Todo Quiero Que Los Encuentren Ahora" ordeno la hokage muy seria

Chouji se encargo de llevarle las provisiones a la familia Nara… después de todo nadie se extrañaba al verlo lleno de comida… extraño seria que no anduviera con ella encima.

Al llegar se encontró con Shikamaru durmiendo apoyado en su hombro se encontraba la pequeña kimiko y nadie mas en el que ahora era el hogar de las Nara, ahora menos desastrado gracias a que Temari había hecho trabajar gran parte de la mañana a su pareja dejando a punta la deteriorada infraestructura que les servia de hogar.

El robusto ninja decidió dejarlos dormir y se dispuso a ordenar los víveres que había traído, una hora mas tarde pudo percibir un pequeño movimiento en la acompañante de sueños de su amigo y también pudo notar como la pequeña escondió su cara en el brazo de su padre.

"yo que traía una bolsa extra de papas" dijo en tono alto Chouji, para luego añadir "que pena, si nadie me quiere ayudar, tendré que comérmelas yo solo"

La niña levanto el rostro con una gran sonrisa, ""yo te ayudo" le dijo en tono de voz bajo, hizo un gesto con su mano para indicar que no alzara la voz y le dijo "si despierta tendremos que darle a mi otosan"

Pero era muy tarde, ya que desde el lado de la niña se pudo escuchar "Tendrás que darme, tu problemática okasan se fue de paseo dejo su abanico y no nos dejo comida" dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, mientras su hija hacia un puchero por tener que compartir las papas que le trajo su amigo.

Mientras en un lugar del bosque que solía ser de propiedad del Clan Nara, se encontraba Temari y su hija. La niña estaba muy alegre recogiendo flores en un pequeño prado.

"crees que le guste a mi otosan estas??" pregunto alegre la niña.

"Lo dudo Kumiko, recuerda que tu otosan es alérgico y la ultima ves casi se ahoga" dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero al ver la cara de tristeza que puso la niña la abraso pera decirle "pero si tu se las das le encantaran"

Ante eso la niña decidió cortar más flores, para darle un gran ramo a su padre.

La madre de la pequeña pronto cambio su semblante, comenzó a revisar con su vista todo a su alrededor, mientras cubría a la niña con su cuerpo.

"Debiste haber muerto ase 10 años, pero eso se puede arreglar" se escucho una voz femenina que paresia provenir de todos lados.

"kumiko escóndete y regresa a casa" le ordeno Temari a la niña que permanecía a su espalda

"No te puedo dejar sola okasan" respondió la niña con una vos temerosa

"HAS LO QUE TE DIJO" le grito Temari a su hija.

La niña hizo unos sellos y desapareció en las sombras.

"No sacas nada, Sabaku No Temari, luego que te eliminemos seguirá tu amorcito y tus hijitas" volvió a decir la voz

"diablos y deje mi abanico" pensó temari mientras pensaba rápidamente como abordar el problema…

Shikamaru permanecía al lado de su amigo de infancia mirando a su hija que estaba jugando con una muñeca alegre en el patio de esa casa.

"Estas muy orgulloso de ellas" le aseguro Chouji al ver lo feliz que se veía.

"siempre estuve preocupado por ella, se mostraba siempre tan retraída… tan tímida… pero veo que solo le hacia falta tener amigos" fue la respuesta de su amigo

Un grito interrumpió la conversación de los adultos, pronto Shikamaru pudo ver a su hija aparecer de las sombras, muy asustada.

"OTOSAN… OTOSAN… ESTAN ATACOANDO A OKASAN" gritaba la niña mientras abraso con fuerza a su progenitor.

El corazón del shinobi se congelo al ver el abanico de su pareja apoyado al lado de el, su mente comenzó a trabajar lo mas rápido que pudo mientras sentía sus dos hijas abrazándolo con fuerza.

"quédense con Chouji, yo traeré a su okasan" le aseguro mientras desapareció en una nube de humo…

A la distancia podía escuchar una los sonidos de la batalla que amenazaron con parar el corazón del joven ninja, pero lejos de detenerse solo logro que su paso se hiciera más rápido.

Al llegar vio claramente como el cepo de temari se estrellaba bruscamente contra un grueso árbol dejando a la joven inconciente, se tomo un segundo para analizar la situación

Dos ninjas permanecían inertes en el suelo.

Otro 6 permanecían a una distancia prudente.

Shizune miraba todo desde la rama de un árbol

Mientras dos se le asechaban amenazadoramente a Temari, que permanecía inconsciente a los pies del árbol

"Ninpou Kage nui" se escucho mientras una sombra se disparo como agujas atravesando a los dos ninjas que amenazaban la vida de Temari.

Shikamaru se apresuro a ir al lado de la kunoishi, le dio la espalda para protegerla miro la posición de los ninjas restantes, y luego observo a la mujer que miraba burlona desde el árbol

"Bien Nara, que bueno que no tendremos que ir por ti, así podrás irte al infierno de una buena vez con tu mujercita" se escucho la voz de Shizune

Pero esa no era una opción para Shikamaru, miro desafrente a la cabecilla de aquella tropa y les dijo.

"inténtalo"

Inmediatamente después estallo una bomba de humo a los pies de los 6 que miraban a la distancia

"Kage enmmase no jutsu" dijo provocando que la sombra se trasformaran en una cúpula gigante que atrapo a sus enemigos y posteriormente esta exploto.

Los ojos de Shikamaru rápidamente se concentraron en la joven que permanecía en la rama, esta esbozo una maléfica sonrisa, para luego decir

"que es mas importante para ti Nara, Vengarte de mi… o ver a tu mujercita"

Dicho esto desapareció en una nube de humo, mientras resonaba su risa en todo el bosque.

Rápidamente Shikamaru se acerco a Temari que permanecía inconciente, palideció al notar la sangre que emanaba de una profunda herida en su costado, no se atrevía a moverla.

En un flash de segundos paso por su mente los 10 últimos años que permanecieron uno al lado del otro.

"Te pondrás bien mujer" le decía mientras a acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza.

En un corto tiempo pudo notar como unas manos lo trataban de alejaban de ella, al girar su cabeza pudo ver a Sasuke y Neji que habían llegado al lugar junto con Sakura buscando a los Ninjas desaparecido.

Luego pudo ver como Sakura trataba de ayudar a la mujer que amaba desde los 12 años, su mente no procesaba nada, solo miraba lo que pasaba como si se tratara de una película muda, solo veía como todos movían las bocas pero el sonido se había ido.

Solo logro escuchar cuando Sakura dijo

"Hay que llevarla al hospital"

"Llevarla… hospital…" repitió en su mente…

"No podemos, recuerda Sakura, son fugitivos todavía"

"fugitivos…" repitió nuevamente para si las palabras que Neji dijo.

"no puedo tratarla aquí, tiene lesiones internas"

"tratarla… lesiones…" su mente volvió a trabajar luego de las ultimas palabras que repitió en su mente

La decisión estaba tomada el no permitiría que Temari muriera así "si hay que llevarla al hospital entonces vamos de una buena ves" se escucho la decisión del joven Nara que no había hablado desde que sus amigos llegaron.

"No… es opción… genio…" se escucho la voz forzada de la joven, que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

"QUE NO ESCUCHAS MUJER…" La voz de Shikamaru resonó en aquel bosque

"Quiero… ir… a casa" se pudo escuchar la decisión de Temari.

Shikamaru esbozo una triste sonrisa, su mujer quería ir a casa, por mucho tiempo ella quiso tener una casa, y ahora ella quería ir a la destruida casa de los Cuya, que ella lo obligo a arreglar, que se esmero el barrer y limpiar, a la que ella quería hacer un pequeño jardín y para eso había ido con su hija a buscar flores del bosque de los Nara.

"Todo se tiene que hacer como tu quieres" refunfuño el Nara mientras tomaba con suavidad a su mujer.

"Shikamaru… que ases…" Sakura lo miro preocupada.

"la llevo a casa" fue su firme respuesta

En el camino Sakura se veía preocupada, le pidió a Neji que fuera por la Hokage y de paso por Ino, ella podría ayudar, al llegar a casa, las pequeñas se abalanzaron sobre su padre, el solo las miro con una gran sonrisa.

"les dije que la traería" y la llevo a una de las habitaciones.

1 hora había pasado desde que Sakura se encerró en aquella habitación, 50 minutos desde que la Hokage e Ino llegaron, 30 minutos desde que sus hijas se durmieron esperando saber que pasaba, 25 minutos desde que Sasuke se tuvo que ir a ver a Tetsuya, 20 minutos desde que había oscurecido, 10 minutos desde que Neji se retiro, 5 minutos desde que encendió el último cigarrillo.

El silencio rondaba, una noche sin luna hacían mas tensa la espera, shikamaru permanecía sentado apoyándose en el pilar de uno de los pacillos, solo se le escuchaba unos murmullos inaudibles mientras miraba las estrellas en una fría noche.

"Mujer problemática" murmura mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarro, mientras sintió tras de el abrirse la puerta, Pudo ver a las tres mujeres salir despacio de la habitación, se paro rápido botando el cigarro tras de si, al estar a un paso de distancia Shikamaru pudo notar la cara de cansancio de ellas y en su ex compañera de equipo unas lágrimas que por su semblante se notaba que eran de rabia.

Ella cerró la distancia que la apartaba del joven solo para decirle

"ERES UN IDIOTA" una sonora cachetada le dio vuelta la cara al joven que se quedo perplejo.

"Yo también te extrañe" le dijo con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro y sobándose la cara, pero rápidamente su vista se poso en Tsunade que miraba la escena

La Hokage suspiro profundo, miro al piso.

"Te la tenias merecida Nara" fue todo lo que pudo decir ante la actuación de la joven, pero eso no era lo importante ahora y Tsunade sabia que lo que quería el joven era saber como estaba su mujer.

"Tiene unas costillas rotas, un hombro dislocado, tenia una herida profunda en su abdomen y una hemorragia interna, las costillas sanaran solas, el hombro las costillas y la hemorragia están controladas, No te preocupes, ella esta bien, descansa tranquila, dormirá hasta mañana, que descanse y estará bien"

La cara del joven era inexpresiva, solo se pudo ver una tenue media sonrisa sin cambiar el semblante serio de su rostro.

"Gracias Hokage Sama, por todo" fue todo lo que dijo, no hubo mas comentarios, por su parte. Por parte de Tsunade solo agrego un "Tengan cuidado, faltan 15 ninjas que han desaparecido y también Shizune que no ha aparecido" haciendo un gesto con la cabeza se retiro junto a las jóvenes que la acompañaban

"todavía no hemos terminado" fue la manera de despedirse de Ino.

Chauji se retiro 10 minutos mas tarde cuando su amigo se retiro a descansar.

Akimishi no pudo evitar estar preocupado por la expresión de Shikamaru, el no savia que era pero había algo en el chico que lo hizo preocuparse.

Shikamaru había entrado al cuarto, puso una silla al borde de la cama, para pasar hay la noche.

"Tendrás tu casa… y podrás criar hay a tus hijas" se le escucho decir antes de quedarse dormido…

Los días que siguieron al incidente fueron muy tranquilos, Shikamaru como nunca se esmero en cuidar a sus hijas, a Temari y entrenar, siempre se le veía alegre, pero algo ocultaba en su mirada que Temari no sabía como describir.

El regreso de Naruto se esperaba para esa tarde luego de 6 días fuera de la villa, en la nota que mando desde la arena solo decía que llegaría esa tarde, Kakashi, por su parte, no había noticia alguna.

A pesar de la oposición de Temari, esa mañana la familia Nara, salio a un pequeño lago en el bosque de su clan, Shikamaru llevo comida, el día los acompaño con una agradable tarde de otoño, con una calida brisa, lindas nubes en el cielo, al principio temari solo se quedo sentada enojada, pero al ver lo entretenida que estaban las niñas, no pudo evitar sonreír, era una tarde perfecta en familia.

"Otosan, podemos nadar, onegai" los grandes ojos de Kumiko lo derretían pero la fulminante mirada de su mujer a su espaldas lo atemorizaban.

"Si logran convencer a su madre" después de todo, ella tomaría la decisión final y para que gastar energía en una discusión que de todas maneras perdería.

Luego de 15 minutos de suplicas, 28 caritas tristes, 10 minutos de lagrimas de cocodrilos y dos "mi okasan es mala" las niñas como siempre se salieron con la suya y arrastraron a su padre al rió, ya que las palabras exactas de su madre fueron "si su padre no se baña con ustedes entonces no", ese era su castigo por dejarla sola con las reines de la manipulación.

Temari solo pudo ver como el pobre shikamaru era lanzado de cara al agua y luego usado de balsa por sus hijas, cuando se aburrieron de eso, decidieron jugar a los submarinos, y su padre tuvo que permanecer bajo el agua por 5 infernales minutos, luego a la guerra que claramente Shikamaru perdió.

Las risas de Temari resonaron en el solitario bosque, cuando Shikamaru, salio del agua con sus dos hijas aferradas a sus piernas, la cola (cola coleta moño) desarmada, los pantalones estilando y las sandalias crujiendo, Sacudió su pelo, mojando a su mujer en el proceso.

"Nara te boy a matar" le grito Temari, parándose del cómodo almohadón donde estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un frondoso sauce.

Shikamaru negó moviendo uno de sus dedos para luego decirle con una sonrisa burlona "Tsunade dijo que no podías hacer movimientos bruscos mujer"

Temari resoplo y se cruzo de brazos, como niña taimada, mientras las niñas gritaban a su alrededor.

20 minutos más tarde, las niñas dormían tranquilas en la sombra del gran árbol, a los pies de Temari que se encontraba apoyada el tronco del mismo y Shikamaru permanecía acostado en las faldas de esta, mirando el infinito, con su mente absolutamente ida del lugar.

En ese momento Temari hubiese dado lo que sea por tener las habilidades de Ino y poder meterse en la mente de aquel hombre y saber que era lo que pensaba, pero esa noche conocería la respuesta.

La imagen era de antología, shikamaru con su mano izquierda apoyaba a kumiko que iba durmiendo en su espalda con la derecha apoyaba a Kimiko que dormía en su pacho y en el brozo iba apoyada Temari, mientras podían ver el cielo oscurecerse despacio.

A pesar de lo problemático que era, el joven Shinobi decidió acostar a las niñas mientras Temari preparaba un te para los dos, el se tomo su tiempo y su buen tiempo… casi media hora en salir de la pieza de las niñas, al llegar a cocina la expresión que el había tenido durante toda esa semana se había traspasado a Temari.

"Cuando me lo pensabas decir" le pregunto Temari, en un tono muy frió

"Temari… yo…" no alcanzo a terminar porque fue interrumpido

"No pensabas hacerlo, no es así, solo te irías a entregar y te culparías de todo, nos dejarías solas, con un lindo recuerdo de un día de campo, no es cierto" le dijo en el mismo tono de antes.

Ante el silencio de su pareja Temari siguió hablando

"Contéstame..."

"Es lo mejor, es la única manera que puedan tener una vida normal… podrán estar seguras, en una linda casa, tranquilas, con tus hermanos, cuando se levante la acusación contra ti" le contesto Shikamaru sin mirarla a la cara.

"Aun no lo entiendes… no me interesa, si el costo es tu vida, no lo quiero, no quiero una linda casa, con mucha gente a mi alrededor si tu no estas hay con nosotras para disfrutarla" Temari permanecía mirando un papel arrugado, sin mirar al hombre que estaba en su espalda.

"Después de todos estos años lo único que me dejarías era una nota?... con un te quiero?..." Estévez la vos quebrada de la chica, lo hizo aterrizar de golpe.

"No faltaras a tu palabra, decidimos salir los dos de esto juntos… y así lo aremos" punto final a la conversación, Temari lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo.

"MINUTO FAMILIAR" fue atacado por sus hijas, que se habían despertado abrazándolo por la espalda.

"Como fue tan idiota… como se me paso por la cabeza dejarlas solas…" pensó Shikamaru mientras unas lagrimas bañaron la cabeza de la kunoishi de la arena, "lo lamento" le dijo a Temari en un susurro, devolviéndole el abrazo

"Vamos hoy dormiremos todos juntos" dijo el padre de familia y Temari pudo notar que los ojos de aquel hombre volvieron a brillas como antes.

Un lindo por de ojeras se dibujaban en la cara de shinobi de las sombras mientras terminaba de arreglar el techo de la casa que les servia de refugio.

No se pensaba quejar, de el fue la idea de dormir juntos con las tres mujeres de la familia, entre patadas, cachetadas y demás, termino durmiendo fuera de la cama, completamente destapado por que sus mujeres se quedaron con todas las mantas, si cuando por fin pudo quitarles unas mantas y acomodarse en el piso pudo sentir a Kumiko saltar encima suyo gritándole

"Otosan vamos a entrenar, me lo prometiste"

Inútilmente trato de refugiarse en las mantas, le suplico a Temari que lo librara de ese infierno, pero todo fue inútil, Kimiko lo ataco con su carita triste y Temari esbozo su mejor sonrisa, junto con un sarcástico

"Vamos otosan, tu se los prometiste"

Si, luego de ser apaleado toda la mañana por sus lindas hijitas, tubo un momento de calma durante el almuerza, pero inmediatamente después y antes de poder tirarse a ver las nubes, Temari lo ataco con un "Shika arregla el techo, que puede que llueva", eso era mentira, el lo sabia, era una calida tarde de otoño, ni una simple nubecilla se asomaba en el horizonte.

Y hay estaba el ahora, arreglando el techo, pero estaba seguro que la tortura no acabaría, seguiría todo el día, por que a pesar que Temari se veía muy contente el sabia que estaba enfurecida por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, se estiro con pereza, mientras se tiraba en el techo a dormitar un rato, el día seria largo y estaba seguro que no acabaría pronto.

El la oficina de la Hokage, un rubio se encontraba dando su informe de la entrevista que tubo con el Kazekage de la aldea de la Arena.

"El entrar a la aldea fue difícil, pero cuando Gaara se entero que era yo, no tuve ningún problema, Gaara presentía algo raro en los ataques a las a aldeas y esta contento con la reanulación del tratado de paz y cooperación" pero la cara del joven Uzumaki no concordaba con lo bien que le había con su cometido en la aldea de la Arena.

"Tsunade sama, hay un pequeño problema"

"Esto esta mal, su cara de funeral, muy respetuoso y formal, Naruto algo hizo mal" pensó para si misma mientras apoyaba su cara en ambas manos, "habla ya que no tengo todo el día para esto" le dijo muy seria

"Vera, luego de la reunión, nos fuimos a su casa con su esposa y Kankuro, nos tomamos unas botellas de sake y cometí un craso error…" la expresión del chico que lo rodeaba un aura negra y permanecía mirando el piso, hizo que la senin pensara lo peor.

"Que Hiciste" le dijo con una expresión amenazante

"Vera… yo pensé que ellos… usted sabe…" titubeaba lo que hizo que la Hokage perdiera la poca calma que le iba quedando.

"HABLA DE UNA VEZ QUE CRESTA HICISTE"

"Bueno solo alabe a sus sobrinas… les dije lo fuerte e inteligentes que son" le dijo en un tomo infantil, mientras se rascaba la cabeza

La Hokage lo miro levantando una ceja, no entendía bien a que iba el, Naruto suspiro cerro sus ojos, y termino su historia.

"Vera, Temari para evitarles problemas a la villa no tubo mas remedio que cortar por completo el contacto con sus hermanos y por ello ni siquiera supieron de su embarazo, menos del nacimiento de las niñas, y cuerdo lo supieron Gaara puso su mejor cara de psicópata, el dijo algo así como quiero la cabeza del Nara y kankuro fue mas sutil el dijo algo como ese idiota se atrevió a ponerle las manos encimas a mi hermana"

Luego de la sutil reprimenda de la Hokage el hiperactivo, ninja, numero uno, cabeza hueca, caminaba hacia la academia luego de un viaje de 2 días, suspiro profundo, mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de decirle a su amigo, que aun cuando todos estaba luchando por conseguir las evidencias de su inocencia y así salvarlo… lo mas probable era que muriera en manos de los hermanos de su mujer, los que pedían su cabeza a gritos…

Que podía hacer, como iba a saber el que Gaara y Kankuro no sabían nada, se revolvió el pelo con fuerza tratando de despejar su mente, una cosa era segura, estaba en un peligro mortal, por un lado estaba Temari, que lo mas probable era que lo cortara en pedacitos cuando se enterara. Por otro estaba la Hokage que ya lo tenia en la mira, por otro estaba Sakura que lo mandaría a volar de un golpe, cuando se enterara de la tontera que hizo bajo las influencias del alcohol y por ultimo estaba Hinata, si su querida tierna y tímida Hinata… ella si haría todo lo que las demás multiplicado por 3, si se llegaba a enterar que estaba protegiendo a Shikamaru.

"No tardara mucho en enterarse, ya medio konoha lo sabe, soy hombre muerto, no podré cumplir mis sueños de ser Hokage, mis pobres niños Aiko, Akira, tan pequeños y tendrán un padre muerto y una madre en la cárcel por parricidio" se quejaba en voz alta con sus manos en los bolsillos mientras pateaba una piedra.

"Otosan… otosan"

Sintió unos gritos frente a el que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, callo al suelo con sus hijos abrasándolo con fuerza, su hijo de 8 años inteligente, fuerte con los ojos de su madre, rubio, carácter fuerte, mas parecido a de su tío Neji, pero cuando estaba con su padre solía ser mas alegre menos serio, su madre decía que su CI bajaba 50 puntos de un viaje al estar con su padre, y su princesita Aiko de 7 años, con su pelo rubio como su padre, ojos blancos, pelo largo, inteligente como su madre y alegre como su padre, pero un tanto mal genio, solía tener quejas con frecuencia sobre ella, todos los días o le pegaba a alguien o amenazaba a otro, pero todo con justificación, claro que para Naruto, todo lo que hiciera su princesa tenia justificación.

"Vamos a casa" les dijo a ambos niños que recién había salido de la academia

"Otosan… okasan te andaba buscando" le dijo su princesa.

"Otosan mejor escóndete, andaba muy rara, murmuraba algo sobre traidor, me las pagara" le dijo su hijo mayor.

El pobre trago saliva, presentía que su fin estaba cerca, paro en seco frente a su casa, mientras escuchaba a la tímida Hinata gritar mil maldiciones dentro de la mansión.

"Akira, recuerda si algo me pasa, tu serás el hombre de casa y tu deber es cuidar a tu hermana, no culpes a tu madre ella tiene sus razones, lleva a Aiko a casa de tu tío Sasuke y dale un mensaje de mi parte, dile que si en algo valora mi amistad venga lo mas rápido que pueda" dijo sin perder de vista los ojos de su hijo que lo miraba divertido, si su padre solía ser muy dramático cuando su madre se enojaba.

Los niños corrieron a casa de Sasuke, mientras el pobre Uzumaki, por segundos se ponía mas blanco.

"Cuan sabias eran las palabras de aquellos dos grandes sabios, si mal no recuerdo fue Kakashi quien me dijo que hasta la mujer mas tierna se vuelve una fiera cuando se siente traicionada y otro gran genio dijo las mujeres son muy problemáticas" Naruto bajo su cabeza puso sus manos en los bolsillos y se dispuso a abrir la puerta

"Hola cariño… llegue, Akira me dijo que querida hablar conmigo" dijo Naruto

"Maldito traidor…" la apariencia de la tierna Hyuga, se paresia mas a la niña del aro que a la mujer tierna, cariñosa y tímida que el conocía, "me mentiste, sabias que estaban aquí y deliberadamente me mentiste"

"No… no… realmente no te mentí… solo no te dije…"

Sasuke caminaba a paso lento, con su semblante fío habitual, sus brazos cruzados, negaba con la cabeza.

"Que será lo que hizo ahora" pensaba en voz alta.

"Que diablos" Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos muy rápido, el habría jurado que el techo de la casa de Naruto dio una vuelta en el aire y estaba a una cuadra de la casa de su amigo.

Acelero el paso, al tener la casa de su amigo a la vista, pudo ver algo salir volando por una de las ventanas del piso superior de la casa, trato de enfocar para asegurarse que lo que volaba por el aire no fue su amigo, padrino, compadre y casi hermano, pero no… era la mesa del comedor lo rompió el gran ventanal.

El Uchiha miraba curioso la casa, habría jurado que bailaba en sus cimientos, suspiro profundo, metió las manos a sus bolsillos y se dispuso a servir de árbitro, otra vez.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y alcanzo a esquivar una silla que iba en dirección suya, luego un florero, la mesa se centro y todo lo que pusiera por delante, pudo ver a su amigo parapetado detrás de un sillón.

"Por Kami Hinata escúchame", le gritaba pero la chica estaba como poseída.

Sasuke se acerco por detrás tratando de detenerla, pero 5 minutos mas tarde, se podía ver a Sasuke al lado de su amigo parapetado detrás del sillón.

"Mierda Naruto que le hiciste ahora, esta mas enojada que cuando te desapareciste tres días luego de la despedida de soltero de Iruka Sensei" le reprochaba Sasuke apoyando su espalda en el sillón.

"yo no tengo la culpa que todo Konoha sepa que tenemos escondidos a shikamaru y su familia, yo no estaba aquí no lo recuerdas, además te he dicho que lo de la maldita desaparición tampoco fue mi culpa, la Hokage me mando a entregar unos pergaminos" le decía su amigo en la misma posición.

Un milagro se produjo, para los dos, sintieron como las cosas dejaban de estrellarse a su alrededor, tímidamente asomaron su cabeza por encima del sillón y pudieron ver como Hinata lloraba en los brazos de su primo.

Neji les hizo un gesto con la mano para que salieran por el ventanal mientras el consolaba a su prima.

Sentados en el jardín, ambos, esperaban la sentencia que le esperaba a Naruto, aun cuando el insistía en su inocencia.

Una hora pasó, el silencio se había hecho en el jardín, Sasuke reposaba bajo un árbol con sus ojos cerrados y las manos en la cabeza, Naruto estaba en cuquillas, haciendo círculos en el piso con un aura negra a su alrededor, se estaba resignando a tener que dormir en la casa Uchiha esta noche, y la próxima, y la próxima, y la próxima…

Neji apareció al lado de improviso apoyado el árbol, con su seriedad habitual.

"Le explique que no fue tu culpa, que fue una orden de la Godaine, tienes salvo conducto por esta noche, el resto es tu problema" le dijo de tono neutral, para luego desaparecer…

Nara Shikamaru y Sabaku No Temari desde sus 17 y 19 años respectivamente han permanecido fugitivos de sus villas por estar en un lugar inoportuno, en el momento menos indicado, de eso hace ya 10 años, durante este tiempo no solo decidieron quedarse para, a pesar de todo, defender sus villas, además en este tiempo comenzaron una relación amorosa que dio 2 frutos, sus hijas de 7 años kimiko y kumiko.

Una inesperada separación en la familia provoco que por primera vez en 10 años, ellos se acercaran a la villa y no fue la única consecuencia, también algunos de sus antiguos camaradas se enteraran de su presencia mientras se encargaban del cuidado de las niñas, además los protegen.

al paso de un tiempo, mas gente se fue sumando a la protección que este grupo les brindaba, en la actualidad, son muchos los que saben de su estadía, el equipo Kakashi en su totalidad y Neji que fueron los primeros en enterarse, ahora también lo saben Chouji e Ino, ex compañeros de Shikamaru, Rock Lee y su mentor Gai Sensei, saben que están en el sector, y la mismísima Tsunade, la Hokage de la villa, también lo sabe y se ha encargado de una completa red de protección a su alrededor, con el fin que el consejo de la villa no se entere de su presencia, la ultima persona en enterarse ha sido Hyuga Hinata, esposa de Naruto, esta se a indignado no solo por que siente que su esposo la a engañado, no diciéndole de la presencia de la pareja, además de ello Naruto sabia de un enfrentamiento entre el equipo Kurenai con la familia Nara Sabaku No, ase ya 6 años, este enfrentamiento termino con Kiba muy mal herido, y además despertó el odio de la Hyuga por primara vez en su vida, por esto siente mucho mas el supuesto engaño de Naruto.

Para la familia Nara, los últimos 10 años han sido muy difíciles, un tiempo permanecieron con Sasuke y el grupo del taka, hay convencieron a este que volviera a Konoha, luego de su partida no saben cuento tiempo estuvieron con ellos, ya que Sasuke perdió todo contacto con el mencionado grupo.

Ellos a pesar de aceptar la ayuda que les brindaron sus amigos, no han dicho todo lo que saben, en torno a todo lo que ha pasado los últimos años, tanto en Konoha, como además de las razones por las que fueron involucrados en la muerte del feudal del fuego. Por ello la Hokage ha mandado a Kakashi a investigar el asunto.

La familia a pasado por malos momentos, primero Shikamaru fue herido, al tratar de defender a Neji, Lee y Gai, luego fue Temari, la que por tratar de defender a su hija, termino herida, en este punto, Shikamaru, pensó en entregarse y culparse de lo ocurrido en un intento por salvar a su familia y que ella pudiera vivir tranquila y a salvo en la Arena, pero Temari no lo permitió.

Hoy día las cosas están un poco tensas, Naruto a dormido dos días en casa de Sasuke, no porque lo hayan echado, mas bien a querido darle su espacio a Hinata para que se calme, y ella lo ha entendido así, Tsunade esta muy preocupada por la desaparición del grupo que había sido sindicado como impostores, entre los que se encuentran Shizume, y la nula comunicación con Kakashi.

Eran las 2:00 de la tarde y aprovechando esa hermosa tarde de Viernes, Sakura había tomado a Tetsuya, a Aiko y Akira, además de paso por las pequeñas Kimiko y Kumiko, si ellas le habían enseñado su técnica mas agresiva el puchero del infierno y los tres niños, así la convencieron de ir a un lugar apartado a jugar con sus amigas. Pero la tarde fue interrumpida por un mensaje urgente, Kakashi había regresado y había una reunión urgente en el palacio de la Hokage.

"No se preocupe Sakura San, nosotras conocemos el sitio muy bien, nos iremos a casa y hay la esperaremos" le dijo Kumiko con una gran sonrisa.

Sakura lo pensó una, dos, tres, diez, mil beses pero no encontró otra salida, el mensaje decía "AHORA", y cuando esa mujer decía "AHORA" era "AHORA".

Claro estaba que la niña le dijo que la esperaría en su casa, pero no dijo que se irían "AHORA" a su casa… manejo de lenguaje, era claro… la hija mas tonta de los Nara tenía un CI de 190… lo suficiente para mantener muy ocupada la mente de su padre y su madre… (Dios me libre)

En un lapso de tiempo indefinido, los niños rebotaron por todos lados, hicieron todo lo que con adultos presentes no se puede hacer (no seamos mente de alcantarilla solo tienen entre 7 y 8 años) luego se sentaron, y conversaron las hermanas se enteraron de lo ocurrido con su tío Naruto, ambas coincidieron en tener que ayudarlo, ya que su tío Naruto era muy espacial, era el único de sus tíos que se ponía a jugar de igual a igual con ellas, es mas. Era el único con la suficiente energía para seguirles el ritmo y cansarlas la mayor parte del tiempo… y tía Hinata era muy amorosa era la única con la suficiente paciencia para cuidar a sus 2 hijos y además a su esposo, como sus padres eran el complemento perfecto…

"Tetsuya… akira… vallan a casa, por ese camino llegaran rápido, díganle a otosan que llegaremos en un rato" la expresión de las niñas había cambiado drásticamente, y los niños decidieron hacerles caso.

Al instante una figura apareció entre los arbustos, una figura familiar, las niñas alcanzaron a darse una rápida mirada cómplice, esa persona ya sabían quienes eran, también sabían que ella detestaba a sus padres, y sabían que tenían problemas con su esposo, pero lo mas importante, ellas sabían que ella era buena y estaban decididas a no perder su recién adquirida familia

"Hinata sama Hinata sama" gritaron ambas niñas abrazándola con fuerte y una sonrisa indescifrable en sus rostros.

Dentro de toda su frustración, definitivamente ella no se descargaría con las niñas, menos cuando era la primera ves que las veía felices, ella tenia que admitir que el estar con sus padre, les había hecho mucho bien a las niñas, su problema no era con ellas, ni siquiera era con su madre, era solo con su padre… si era Shikamaru la fuente de sus problemas

"Que le paso a tío Naruto, ayer lo vimos y estaba muy desanimado, paresia un tanto triste" le dijo kumiko mientras afirmaba de la mano a Hinata obligándola a sentarse con ella a las orillas de un gran árbol.

"son cosas de adultos, pequeña no te preocupes" le dijo con una sonrisa calida en su rostro

"No seas… recuerda que mi otosan siempre dice que Hinata san Ama tanto a Naruto san como, mi okasan a el, no es así Hinata san" le dijo kimiko sentándose al otro lado de la Hyuga.

"si y también dice que el amor lo perdona todo, por que o si no mi okasan ya lo hubiese matado ase muchos años" Hinata estallo en carcajadas ante el cometario serio de la niña.

"que asen solas por estos lugares, es muy peligroso" le pregunto Hinata, mientras se secándose las lagrimas de risa.

"No se preocupe Hinata San, nosotras somos miembros del equipo Nara, somos muy fuerte" le dijo Kumiko con una gran sonrisa

"Si mi otosan dice que somos mas fuertes que muchos de los ninjas de konoha" le aseguro Kimiko muy seria, luego le dijo… "usted también es miembro de un equipo no es así?... quienes son sus compañeros?"

"Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino, pero ellos no están, la Hokage los mando a resguardar la frontera sur, ase ya un tiempo" Hinata no supo cuando, pero la conversación se estaba llevando tal y como ese par lo tenia previsto y si todo salía como ellas creían, muchas cosas se le aclararían a la joven Hyuga en el transcurso de la misma

"Inuzuka Kiba… yo he escuchado ese nombre antes…" pensó Kumiko en voz alta mientras miraba el cielo y ponía su dedo en la cien

"¡como serás distraída!… ¡¿no recuerdas!?... es el Tío del que habla Otosan con Okasan… el de nuestro primer cumpleaños…" le recordó Kimiko pegándose con la mano en la frente y negando con la cabeza…

"¿El que le salvo la vida a mi otosan…?" Medio le pregunto, dejando la intriga en el aire.

Hinata frunció el seño, mientras miraba el pasto, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos manía que se le había pasado hace ya años pero en ese momento sentía la necesidad de hacerlo no sabia como preguntarles a las niñas de que estaban hablando, el gesto no paso inadvertido para las niñas que se miraron con un brillo en sus ojos, y una media sonrisa se esbozo en sus labios, si las cosas estaban saliendo tal y como ellas esperaban y su manía de escuchar la conversación de sus padres por fin les serbia de algo.

"Cuando el vuelva ¿me lo puede presentar? mi okasan siempre dice que si no fuera por el, mi Otosan habría muerto, ese día tratando de protegernos y quiero darle las gracias".

Las niñas pudieron ver con extraña alegría la cara de confusión de la pobre Hyuga, la que sentía que no entendía absolutamente nada, todo lo que creía saber aquellas criaturas se lo estaban desmoronando con su extraña e ingenua forma de conversarle…

Una suave brisa soplo, segando por un instante a las tres, las niñas palidecieron por un momento, se pararon tan rápido que parecieron un resorte.

"Nos tenemos que ir, que este bien Hinata sama" ambas niñas desaparecieron tan rápido que Hinata no se dio cuenta por donde se fueron.

Pero para la Hyuga ese shakra que traía el viento le era familiar, sonrió por un momento, cerro los ojos, pensó para si misma, que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, pero la respuesta a sus recién formadas dudas solo las podía aclarar con alguien y ese alguien no estaba en la aldea, estaba resguardando la frontera sur, con gran parte de su clan y acompañado del clan Aburame.

Si mal no recordaba ella nunca toco el tema con sus compañeros de equipo, solo dio por hecho todo lo que pasó, kiba había estado cerca de 2 semanas en el hospital y antes de perder la conciencia pidió que no informaran del asunto, por otro lado tenia que admitir que Naruto nunca fallaba en calificar a la gente, el ejemplo perfecto era ese, el nunca dudo en proteger a su amigo, al igual que lo hizo con Sasuke, fue una de las únicas personas que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y lo fue a visitar a la cárcel a diario mientras cumplió su condena junto con Sakura y Shizume, de un momento a otro y sin saber por que, perdió la confiancita que le tenia a tal punto que jamás volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

Mientras Hinata meditaba en el mismo lugar donde estuvo conversando con las niñas, ellas llegaban a casa, para su mala suerte, sus padres estaban juntos cuando sus amigos le dieron el recado a su otosan, si ellas sabían que si se trataba de su padre, no tendrían problemas en manejarlo, como siempre, pero su madre, era otra cosa, ella tenia ese olfato especial y ese carácter problemático, nunca sabían que era lo que iba a hacer, y por su silencio durante el regreso las niñas sabían que lo que se avecinaba no era nada bueno.

La media sonrisa de su otosan les dijo que el no pensaba defenderlas en nada, seria demasiado problemático… por lo que estaban solas en esto… y por la calidez del viento con la que su madre las llamo, les dijo que ella estaba enfurecida.

"no va a mandar a desmalezar el jardín con una cuchara de té" le susurro Kumiko a su hermana.

"Y después nos mandara a limpiar el piso con un cepillo de dientes" le respondió, mientras dieron un gran suspiro.

"realmente las quería plantar como florecidas en el jardín, pero me párese mas divertido sus propuestas" le dijo Temari con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro.

"Me párese justo, el otro día me tuvieron todo el día arreglando el techo, la cerca, las murallas, entrenando, limpiando la cocina y los dormitorios, mas encima les tuve que dar un masaje, creo que se las llevan barata" anuncio su otosan, sin levantarse del piso donde estaba acostado.

Una salvada providencial, en el patio del jardín apareció kakashi y su equipo mas Neji y la Hokage, con una cara no muy amigable, Temari se sentó tranquila al lado de Shikamaru el no se movió de su cómoda posición.

"Niños vallan a jugar al otro patio" la voz seria de shikamaru resonó en el jardín, haciendo que las niñas se movieran sin hacer ni un ruido, al reconocer el tono de voz de su otosan

Kakashi lanzo un cuchillo que se clavo en el suelo a los pies de shikamaru, este se levanto perezosamente, bostezo sonoramente mientras se estiraba, luego el lo tomo, juntándolo con otro que ya tenia en su bolsillo, esos cuchillos eran bien conocidos por todos, eran los de asuma, que el heredo luego de su muerte.

"Todos nos estamos arriesgando mucho por ustedes, y no son capases de decirnos la verdad" la Hokage tenia en su rostro una mirada indescifrable.

Tanto Shikamaru como Temari guardaron silencio, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo miraban a la Hokage muy serios.

"Te dije que no deberíamos quedarnos aquí" le reprocho Temari a shikamaru sin prestar mayor atención a los presentes.

"Cuanto tiempo…" esta vez la voz de kakashi fue la que hablo…

"y yo te dije que era hora que comenzáramos a confiar en alguien, pero tu te obstinaste en que nos calláramos hasta saber en quien podíamos confiar" el tono de Shikamaru no vario en lo mas mínimo.

"Dejen El Juego De Un Lado… Quiero Respuestas… Estoy Harta De Andar En Esto Sin Saber Que Mierda Pasa" la voz de la Hokage ye era de molestia…

"ocho años" fue la seca respuesta de Shikamaru… "Quiere saber algo mas"

"Donde esta…" pregunto kakashi

"Fuera del alcance de todos" fue su respuesta, "es nuestro único seguro, no la entregaremos si eso es lo que quieres Tsunade" termino de decir Temari.

"QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN Y LA QUIERO EN ESTE MOMENTO" aquello se estaba saliendo de control, los fuertes gritos de la hokage retumbaron en el lugar.

"No hay mucho que decir, los descubrí, me descubrieron, me capturaron por 3 meses, me rescataron y antes de irme me la lleve" la voz cansina de Shikamaru, contrastaba con su posición corporal que demostraba alerta total.

Unos ojos rojos resaltaron por detrás de la Hokage, visiblemente molesto, se encontraba el Uchiha, el Nara siempre lo había sabido, pero decidió callar, el arriesgar todo, su actual estabilidad su familia, se adelanto a paso lento y muy irritado.

"Estay cansado, molesto con esta sarta de mentiras, no me obliguen… Será mejor que me digan a que diablos están jugando…"

"Les dije que fueran a jugar al otro patio, no las quiero husmeando aquí" una frase al aire que encontró eco en dos niñas que aparecieron de las sombras y se aferraron del cuello de sus padres.

"Por que quieres atacar a mi otosan, TE ODIO", pequeña rubia, miraba con fiereza a Sasuke, mientras abrazaba a su padre.

"Es una conversación de adultos, abecés los abultas discuten por tonteras, por eso no las queremos cerca" el tono cariñoso de su madre no sirvió para tranquilizar a las pequeñas que no quería dejar el lugar.

"Ellos los odian, okasan, son iguales a todos, le quieren hacer daño" esta ves fue la morena la que hablo…

"Kumiko ¿recuerdas cuando destruiste la única muñeca de tu hermana y luego la escondiste?" le pregunto su padre, con tono serio, pero con cariño en su rostro.

La niña solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras una mirada traviesa se poso en sus labios.

"¿Recuelas lo que le dijote a tu hermana cuando supiste que ella te había roto la muñeca y no te lo quiso decir?" esta vez los ojos de shikamaru se posaron en Kimiko.

Ella bajo la cabeza soltó el cuello de su padre y respondió mientras miraba el piso "Me enoje y le dije que la odiaba"

"¿realmente la odiabas?"

"No solo estaba molesta por que me mintió, ella es mi hermana no la podría odiar"

"Esto es lo mismo, tus tíos están enojados con nosotros por que nosotros no les hemos dicho algunas cosas, es natural que estén enojados, pero son nuestros amigos, nos han ayudado mucho y nosotros no hemos confiado en ellos" la explicación no sirvió de mucho a las pequeñas, que seguían asustadas, pero el mensaje fue bien recibido por sus verdaderos destinatarios.

"¿No le aras nada a mi otosan?, ¿verdad?" le pregunto la pequeña rubia, con una mirada de onda preocupación, que se clava, en el corazón de Sasuke…

Este solo negó con la cabeza suavemente, con una media sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Ambas niñas desaparecieron en las sombras desde donde se escucho un "Lo siento tío Sasuke"

"ya… ya… ya... mucho arrumaco y cosas raras yo todavía no entiendo nada y tengo que ir a hablar con Hina… una explicación sencilla y rápida me caria bien" dijo el rubio

"Ni sencilla, ni rápida" replico Temari, para luego

"Haber si la puedo resumir, odio, venganza, dinero y un par de idiotas" fue lo mas sencillo en los que pudo pensar.

La mirada que le dio Naruto lo hizo entender que fue demasiado sencilla, si el joven shinobi no entendió nada…

"Naruto te quieren matar, a ti y a Gaara, muchas agrupaciones y por distintas razones, querían que ver destruidas nuestras villas, la paz que había hace 10 años estaba afectando la economía de las naciones shinobi, la única manera de remontar eso era a trabes de una guerra, pero ni Gaara ni Tsunade se prestarían para eso" fue la explicación un poco mas larga.

"Entiendo, nos odian a mi y a Gaara, eso no es novedad, que se quieran vengar de konoha y la arena, tampoco es novedad, que hay idiotas que quieran sacar dinero a costa de la vida de la gente, tampoco es novedad, ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Y ¿Qué tiene que ver ese par de idiotas que mencionaste?" pregunto Naruto.

Shikamaru suspiro profundo, se sentó apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos

"Naruto la diferencia es que todas esas personas se unieron para lograr sus objetivos y el par de idiotas somos nosotros"

Luego sin mirar a nadie comenzó a relatar todo lo que sabia.

"los consejos tanto de la Arena como de konoha se alió con akatsuki para eliminar a los jinchuuriki de la ambas villas, y Danzo se metió ya que sabia que para terminar con Naruto tendrían que eliminar a la Hokage que es su mayor defensora, ustedes saben que ase 10 años Naruto manejaba a la perfección 5 de las 9 colas y Gaara… que recupero el shakra de Shukaku, ellos solos nunca podrían con ellos y formaron una nueva alianza esta ves con la Neblina y el Sonido, pretendían formar una guerra entre la Arena y Konoha, para usar los muertos como sacrificio para darle poder a la catana Sōnga

"Pero esa Sōnga es solo un mito" dijo un tanto incrédula Sakura

"No… no lo es… es muy real…" afirmo shikamaru

"Con su poder pueden llegar a destruir a ambos a Naruto y a Gaara destruir de paso a Tsunade sama, pero con la firme amistad que había entre ambas villas era prácticamente imposible que eso pasara, armaron una trampa que incluía una de las personas mas preciadas por el Kazekage, su hermana y de paso una de las pocas personas que podría descubrir todo, y por otro lado era lo mismo, el mas inteligente de la villa, la única persona que era capas de descifrar este enredo, por casualidad… muy grandes amigos, la idea era que no nos hicieran juicio, que nos mataran allá… junto al feudal… que quedara la duda en el aire… que Gaara se enfadara… y se armara una guerra"

"No entiendo nada, de que mierda hablas" bufo molesto Naruto

"El poder de Sōnga puede destruirte Naruto, también a Gaara, a la Arena, a Konoha pero requiere una gran cantidad de sacrificios para que su poder se active, Temari y yo solo fuimos la excusa para armar una guerra, pero dos cosas le salieron mal" repuso el Nara guardando silencio por un momento.

"Termina de una vez" chillo molesta Sakura

"Nosotros estamos vivos y no tiene a Sōnga hace ya 8 años, lo único que han podido hacer es tensar el ambiente entre ambas villas, hasta que la vuelvan a encontrar" explico esta vez Temari

"Si ellos no la tiene entonces quien" interrogo Sasuke con el seño fruncido.

Una sonrisa burlona se pudo ver el los labios de Shikamaru, que miro al Uchiha de medio dalo.

"la tenemos nosotros, escondida y a salvo; es nuestro único seguro, la única razón por la cual no nos han matado, no la recuperaran si lo asen"

Sōnga lo reconozco le robe la espada a la serie Inuyasha, en la película 3 el padre de Inuyasha tiene tres espadas colmillo de acero, colmillo sagrada y colmillo nublado, esta ultima es sellada al morir Inu no Taishō (padre de Inuyasha), mi imaginación también tiene limites……

"De quien es ese cuarto" pregunto curiosa la princesa de Naruto.

"Ese es el cuarto donde duermen otosan y okasan" contesto kumiko

"y el de ustedes" le pregunto tetsuya acercándose a la rubia hija de Temari.

Ella solo apunto un cuarto al lado del de sus padres, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

La casa era bastante grande tenia muchos lugares donde esconderse cuando su madre se enojaba que era muy frecuente, en especial cuando su padre se tiraba a dormir con kimiko, si aquella niña tenia muchas de las costumbres de el… y su máximo placer era acostarse apoyada en su hombro a dormir o jugar go con el, solo por el placer de verle la cara cada ves que perdía, que era siempre.

"Esta un poco… fea su casa" dijo akira mientras su hermana le daba un fuerte codazo en el estomago

Las hermanas se miraron, el que dijeran que su casa era fea no les importaba mucho, a decir verdad habían dormido en lugares peores que ese, pero el hecho de llamarla "su casa" era muy nuevo para ellas, si solo hasta un par de años, para ellas, el dormir cada día en un lugar distinto era lo mas normal del mundo, e incluso dudaban que alguien no hiciese lo mismo.

Pero había una razón más por la cual aquellas niñas se miraron

"Esta no es muestra casa… nos la presto Sasuke oji san,"

"No sabia que otosan tuviera otra casa"

"Tetsuya toda esta villa es de tu otosan, me vas a decir que no lo sabias, mira toda esta villa es de el, que tal si vamos explorarla?" propuso kumiko con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro,

"Pero si se enojan mejor preguntémosle a nuestros padres?" pregunto akira. Por lo traviesa que es su hermana el suele ser un poco mas cuidadoso con lo que hacia.

"Si vamos a pedirles permiso, okasan no solo se acordara de nuestro castigo, también lo aumentara por interrumpirla, además otosan nos dijo que fuéramos a jugar a otro lado, no lo estamos desobedeciendo, estamos haciendo lo que el nos dijo" la sonrisa traviesa se apodero de los 5 niños mientras se encaminaron a explorar todo el lugar.

En las afueras de la casa el cielo se comenzaba a teñir de lindo tono rosa, un silencio se había formado entre los presentes.

"Quieren saber algo mas?" medio pregunto Temari poniéndose de pie dispuesta a salir del lugar.

Kakashi se sentó al lado de shikamaru, en el espacio que había dejado libre temari y muy serio les pregunto "¿Qué piensas hacer?"

Temari se volvió a sentar, esta vez al lado del Sensei, aquella pregunta se la habían hecho ellos mismos un millón de veces, hasta habían peleado una infinidad de beses tratando de responderla, pero su objetivo en estos 10 años habían cambiado tanto como peleas habían tenido.

"¿Sabes?, ase 10 años solo queríamos encontrar pruebas de nuestra inocencia, luego con un grupo fuimos descubriendo todo lo que sucedía y descubrimos lo que tu sabes ahora, que dichas pruebas nunca han existido, entonces habíamos decidido que teníamos que proteger a nuestros amigos, luego nacieron nuestra hijas y nuestro objetivo cambio, nos retiramos un tiempo a un país lejano pero incluso hay llegaban los rumores de lo que sucedía entre dos de las 5 grandes aldeas shinobis, no pudimos quedarnos tranquilos y regresamos con un objetivo claro, defender lo que creíamos correcto, solo podíamos detenerlos por poco tiempo, pero por momentos las niñas quedaron en medio de todo, ahora volvimos al principio, cuando encontraron a las niñas esa era nuestra ultima pelea, de hay nos iríamos lejos, pero como bien decías Neji, el destino nos trajo hasta aquí… kakashi Sensei… no me preguntes eso, hace mucho que no se que hacer, ase mucho que no tengo nada planeado. Realmente no hay nada que podamos hacer, las cartas se tiraron y a nosotros nos toco la peor partida, por mas que todo esto se resuelva no hay manera que salgamos bien librados, kakashi Sensei no tenemos salida, estamos muertos… se que no estoy en posición de decir esto, pero, cuando todo esto acabe para nosotros, ¿Pueden protegen a las niñas?"

Por primera vez Shikamaru pudo expresar todo lo que realmente tenía en su corazón, confusión el gran genio de konoha por primera vez en su vida no sabia que hacer, un nulo sentido del futuro, cero esperanza en el mañana, para el su sentencia había sido dictada y solo estaba prolongando lo inevitable y por sobre ese miedo, estaba el hecho de dejar solas a sus hijas, solo querían ganar tiempo hasta que las pequeñas pudieran sobrevivir solas, ya no pedían mas de la vida.

Hay personas que dicen que el silencio otorga y era precisamente lo que en este instante ocurría, al fondo se podía escuchar el canto de los grillos mientras una sonrisa de resignación se apoderaba de los labios del Nara, "He tenido una buena vida, he estado los últimos 10 años con la mujer que amo, tenemos dos preciosas hijas, fuerte, inteligentes y hemos ayudado en lo que hemos podido"

"Valla genio que resultaste ser" la forma fría y arrogante de Neji rompió el silencio de aquel lugar.

Por respuesta solo recibió una mirada de confusión, por parte de la pareja, pero todo fue drásticamente interrumpido por una gran explosión.

"¡¡Shidori!!" dijo sasuke.

"NIÑOS… AIKO… AKIR…" los gritos de Naruto fueron interrumpidos por otra explosión

"¡¡Rasengan!!" dijo el rubio mientras su rostro palidecía al igual que el de sasuke.

"Ahora si las mato" Temari tomo su abanico y desapareció seguida por los demás…

Al llegar al lugar de donde provenían las explosiones pudieron ver a un grupo de 5 ninjas; aiko, akira y tetsuya tratando de pelar contra ellos, mientras kimiko y kumiko se encontraban desmayadas en brazos de Shizume.

"¿¿pensabas que las podrías esconder para siempre?? Eres mas idiota de lo que pensé" una tétrica sonrisa se apodero de los labios de la morena.

Naruto hizo una serie de cellos multiplicándose y protegiendo a los niños con esto

"Déjalas En Paz, Ellas No Tienen Nada Que Ver En Esto"

"acaba de hablar el padre del año… pero si fuiste tu quien las involucro en todo esto Shikamaru kun"

"TE MATARE SI LES ASES ALGO DÉJALAS EN PAZ" se escucho la voz desesperad de la kunoishi de la arena.

"Despídanse queridos papitos"

Shikamaru trato de atraparla con su sombra, pero la mujer fue más rápida, desapareció en una nube de humo, con ella sus acompañantes y las dos pequeñas.

Neji activo su Biakugan, y pudo rastrar el camino que siguió, seguido de cerca por el resto del grupo, Sakura se quedo con los niños, y con Tsunade, ya que por ser la líder de la aldea no podía arriesgarse en eso aunque su corazón le indicaba que siguiera a los demás y matara a la tipa.

"Son muy rápido… se están alejando mucho… esperen algo pasa; alguien los esta deteniendo" en su voz se notaba un leve jadeo producto del largo rato rastreando a los tipos.

El grupo aumento su velocidad tratando de alcanzarlos, a lo lejos se sentían ruidos de lucha, Temari lo único que podía hacer era correr, no escuchaba nada sus sentidos estaban bloqueados en su mente lo único que quería era tener a sus hijas de nuevo a su lado.

Por mas que corría paresia que todo iba en reversa, no habían ideas ni planes, solo la necesidad de seguir lo mas rápido que sus pies le daban, delante de el Neji, a su lado Temari y kakashi, tras de el iba Sasuke Naruto, un fuerte estruendo detuvo al grupo, sonidos como de espadas y la tierra paresia moverse, Temari palideció aun mas, si es que eso era posible y rápidamente siguió su camino tras Shikamaru que ya había comenzado a andar.

La imagen que vio al llegar congelo a Shikamaru 4 de los 5 ninjas estaban muertos en el suelo y las niñas estaban a salvo acostadas en el suelo, el joven no pudo moverse, solo pudo ver como Temari paso corriendo a su lado y abrazo a sus hijas que permanecían inconcientes en el suelo, sin prestarles atención a las dos personas que las cuidaban.

"Entrégasela… pásales esa maldita catana y larguémonos, ya no quiero seguir con esto… ya no… no me importa el honor, no me importa limpiar nuestro nombre… a la mierda con el código Shinobi, solo quiero que nos larguemos de este maldito lugar, no quiero saber de ninguna mierda… por favor Shika… entrégala no puedo soportar que esto pase de nuevo…" entre sollozos gritaba Temari mientras abrazaba a las niñas.

Todos habían llegado y miraban los sollozos de la kunoishi y la impotencia del joven quien se había quedado parado a los pies de las niñas mientras apretaba con impotencia los puños a sus costados.

"vamos cuando despierten nos largamos, ya no mas, nos largamos a un lugar donde no nos conozcan y seremos felices" Shikamaru le dijo a Temari mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

"Sakura oji san, tengo miedo… que le pasara" los blancos ojos de Aiko amenazaban con desbordarse.

"No te preocupes pequeña, tu otosan y tus tíos las traerán sanas y salvas"

"Es mi culpa, debí ser mas fuerte okasan" tetsuya se veía muy preocupado.

"No a sido tu culpa; a sido mía" dijo esta ves akira

Antes que eso se convirtiera en un mar de lágrimas, el grupo apareció en el lugar, Sakura se apresuro a revisar a las niñas, llevándolas a su cuarto en compañía de sus padres que las traían en brazo, mientras la Hokage saludaba a los dos ninjas que habían rescatado a las pequeñas.

"Este lugar no es seguro" dijo uno de de ellos muy serio.

"Hokage sama, ellos se quieren ir" informo Neji

"Ya veo, pero no perderé a uno de mis mejores ninjas, no de nuevo"

Sakura había salido las niñas solo necesitaban descanso, tomo a los tres niños y se retiro, era ya tarde el día había sido muy largo y Hinata tendría que estar preocupada por sus hijos, los padres se quedaron con las niñas mientras los demás esperaban en especial dos de ellos que habían pasado desapercibidos, pero fueron los que rescataron finalmente a Kimiko y kumiko.

Finalmente fue Temari la que salio, ya un poco mas serena, se dirigió a paso firme hacia la Hokage

"Tsunade sama, muchas gracias por lo que ha hecho por nosotros, cuando despierten las niñas le entregaremos a songa y nos iremos"

"y cuanto tiempo mas pretendes escapar Temari" se dirigió hacia ella uno de los sujetos de manera seria.

La Rubia se sorprendió, sus ojos abiertos lo más que pudo lo evidenciaban, más no pudo girarse, no podía mirarlo a la cara.

"! Cuando llegaste?" Medio pregunto aun dándole la espalda

"Siempre es lo mismo, nunca nadie me ve, pero ahora, vamos a lo importante, dime donde esta Shikamaru, solo quiero ponerle las manos encima a ese noviecito tuyo"

Muchas cosas habían pasado en un solo día, y para Hinata la soledad y el silencio le servio de mucho para reflexionar en todos esos acontecimientos, su pelea con Naruto, y su salida de la casa por propia voluntad… si bien su trabajo y su hijos la mantenían ocupada aquella era la primera oportunidad que tubo en sentarse a meditar las cosas, toda la conversación con las pequeñas la pudo repasar con calma, y al final pudo recordar lo que le dijo Naruto antes de irse a casa de su amigo Sasuke

"El que abandona a un amigo en que escoria Hinata"

Sacar conclusiones de manera precipitada puede ser negativo, Hinata nunca le pregunto a kiba que había pasado, este tampoco nunca le contó, ella estaba de espaldas en el momento en que ellos aparecieron, solo pudo ver a su compañero con un kunay en la espalda en brazos de Shikamaru, talvez todos ellos tenían razón, de todas formas habían maneras de averiguarlos por lo que tenia entendido los clanes Inuzuka y Aburame habían sido convocados por la Hokage y llegarían en dos días a la villa, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder mas tiempo, temprano en la mañana hablaría con Naruto, y lo traería de vuelta a casa, confiaba en aquel sexto sentido que tenia el rubio para conocer a la gente.

Mientras en la antigua residencia Uchiha, un moreno se encontraba resguardando el sueño de sus hijas no por miedo a que les pasara algo, sabia que con todos hay no se atreverían a hacerles nada.

Lo que si, Shikamaru había notado algo que por los nervios, Temari no, el sabia muy bien quien había rescatado a las pequeñas y la idea de enfrentar a los hermanos de Temari no le agradaba en lo absoluto y menos luego de todo lo que dijo Naruto de la reacción de ellos al saber su relación.

Claro era, para ambos, que luego de andar solos durante diez años, no serian precisamente amigos, no por nada su hermana ya estaba enamorada de aquel vaga mucho antes que todo eso pasara, pero eso no quería decir que no quisieran ponerles las manos encima al que para ellos era el único culpable, no de la guerra, ni de la supuesta traición, sino de haber dejado embarazada a su hermana.

"VAGO SAL, SABEMOS PERFECTAMENTE QUE ESTAS HAY"

Shikamaru trago saliva, si esa era la voz inconfundible de Kankuro… y no estaba para nada contento, en su mente habían unas cuantas posibilidades y la que mas le resultaba atractiva era salir huyendo por la puerta trasera, o delantera, o cualquiera que estuviera al otro lado de donde ellos estaban esperándolo; tal ves irse con las niñas y que Temari los alcanzara después también era una buena alternativa, talvez si salía como si nada hubiese pasado, o decir que a las niñas las había adoptado, o salir al encuentro de ellos con sus sobrinas en brazos, ellos no se atreverían a mátalo en frente de sus hijas, pero si hacia eso seria Temari la que lo haría… en todo este tiempo nunca se había imaginado tener que enfrentar esta situación y de las diversas posibilidades no había ninguna que realmente le sirviera, ya lo tenia, diría que Temari se aprovecho de el… si esa era la solución, el solo fue una victima inocente en manos de una psicópata sexual… no si decía eso hay si era hombre muerto…

Desde que la vio enfrentándose a ten ten, el supo que esa mujer era especial, cuando pudo admitir a su gran amigo Chouji, que la quería, sabia que tendría problemas con sus hermanos, pero admitir a sus hermanos que estaba enamorado de ella era una cosa, decirles que la amaba, que tenían 9 años de pareja, que no estaba casados, que tenían dos hijas y además decirles que todo empezó en una festival de una pequeña aldea, en el cual ambos terminaron borrachos, era muy distinto.

Como les podía decir a sus hermanos que fue ella la que lo beso en un arrebatote celos, al ver como una camarera le coqueteaba sin parar.

Si, ambos habían llegado a aquel festival muy desanimados, era una pequeña villa, a la frontera de la nación del fuego, solo querían una pequeña posada, para poder asearse y dormir tranquilos, hacia ya mucho que no ocupaban sus vestiduras ni sus distintivos oficiales y para completar el día era el cumpleaños de la chica, cosa que shikamaru tenia presente, pero por andar huyendo de unos anbu de konoha no había podido ni siquiera decirle felicidades, al llegar a esa modesta villa, que no abarcaba mas de 20 casas, se encontraron con un modesto festival, en honor a una deidad local, al verlo a Temari se le iluminaron los ojos y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Shikamaru por su parte lo único que quería, era bañarse y dormir, pero no pudo pasar por alto el brillo en sus ojos y su sonrisa que hacia un tiempo no, fue así como terminaron en un pequeño local, con no mas de 5 mesas y una escultural mesera hija del dueño de casa y muy fácil para el gusto de Temari.

Pero ella no le impediría celebrar su cumpleaños, comieron una exquisito platillo local, para luego comenzar a brindar, cuatro vasos de sake le costo al moreno poder relajarse y encontrar valor para meter su mano al bolsillo y sacar una linda cajita que le entrego a Temari, ella lo miro incrédula, pero al ver el interior pudo ver un simple anillo, sin piedra, solo con una figura en letras chinas.

Disculpa no tuve tiempo antes para entregártelo; le dijo con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro; feliz cumpleaños.

Ante el gesto, la rubia se lanzo por encima de la mesa y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, por un momento Shikamaru se quedo perplejo por la acción pero luego solo pudo quedarse deslumbrado ante la alegría que irradiaba mientas ponía su anillo en su dedo y estiraba su brazo para poder ver como lucia, aquel anillo permanece hasta el día de hoy en el dedo de Temari, para la chica a sido el mejor regalo que a recibido en su vida, y el que mas a cuidado.

Como era posible; eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de Shikamaru, aquella mujer iba por la 7 ronda de Sake, pero ni en su cara ni en su voz se notaba los grados de alcohol en su Sangre, como se notaba que había crecido junto a dos hombres, "Siempre digna" recordó que alguna vez le había dicho y al parecer lo decía muy enserio.

Habían muchas cosas que aquella mujer podía controlar aun con altos grados de alcohol en su sangre, pero definitivamente su mal carácter no era una de esas cosas, cada ves que pedían otra ronda, La rubia podía notar como el escótele la mesera bajaba un poco mas y se acercaba mas al moreno.

En un momento que actuó por instinto ella, sintiendo su territorio amenazado por aquella exuberante mesera, cuando vio que se acercaba, con la 8 ronda, se paro por encima de la mesa, tomo el rostro del moreno con sus manos y le dio un bezo que lo tomo absolutamente por sorpresa.

Pero lejos de resistirse, la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia el, por encima de la mesa, botando varias botellas que habían en ella, la apretó por la cintura atrayéndola mas hacia el mientras con su mano libre le acariciaba el cabello.

Fue en esa situación que ellos descubrieron que el oxigeno no era excusa para separarse, ya que uno respira por la nariz, no supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así y solo fue el dueño del pequeño local el que los obligo a detenerse, diciendo algo sobre que aquello no era un motel… rápidamente pagaron la cuenta y salieron del lugar, abrazados y sin decir nada.

Salieron de aquella aldea, el dinero nuevamente estaba escaseando y ya no les alcanzaba para el hospedaje, caminaron por los arrozales hasta perderse en el bosque que había tras ellos, se instalaron en una pequeña colina en el cual había un gran árbol Temari se acomodo en las piernas del moreno, mientras este se había sentado apoyando su espalda en aquel árbol.

La vista era espectacular, se podía ver la gente y las luces perfectamente desde ese sitio mientras a su espalda se encontraba el espeso bosque. La rubia jugaba con los dedos del moreno, poco a poco las caricias en sus manos comenzaron a incrementarse, ella giro su cabeza para darle un casto beso en su mejilla, luego otro y otro, el solo la miro y junto sus labios con los de ella, mientras acariciaba suavemente su cara, al fondo las luces comenzaron a apagarse quedando el fondo una preciosa noche sin luna en la cual las estrellas parecían millones de luciérnagas que palpitaban en el cielo, sus manos comenzaron acariciar suavemente la espalda de la chica mientras, ella jugaba con su pelo esta lograr soltarlo.

La rubia se paro quedando frente a el sin romper el contacto en ningún momento, el comenzaba a explorar debajo de su falda, mientras ella trazaba cada parte de su pecho, el corazón de ambos latía de manera acelerada, shikamaru la tomo por la cintura con ambas manos atrayéndola posesivamente contra su cuerpo.

Temari dejo escapar una sonrisa en los labios del moreno, este abrió los ojos, la miro detenidamente, cuanto había anhelado eso, cuantos años de desear ese momento, cuanto tiempo de querer sentir ese perfume, de querer sentir el calor de su cuerpo al lado del suyo, así, de esa manera. Sus verdes ojos a escasos centímetros de los suyos y ella jugando incitándolo con su nariz a seguir besándola.

No esa no era lo que el quería… el no la quería en una noche de alcohol, incitada por la necesidad silenciosa de afecto, por el cansancio de las constantes persecuciones o la costumbre de verlo día tras día, sus sentimientos hacia ella eran mucho mas que eso…

Contra sus propios instintos y su urgente necesidad, se obligo a si mismo a alejarla, lo suficiente para podes levantarse, mientras ella quedaba sentada sobre sus talones, miro el oscuro paisaje de aquella noche sin luna, para así poder volver a pensar con su cabeza, al cabo de un momento pudo sentir como ella lo abrazo por la espalda.

"¿paso algo?"…. le pregunto con una dulce voz

El solo la miro con una sonrisa, acarició su mano, negaba con su cabeza suavemente…

Tal vez si se hubiese tomado aquella última ronda de sake no habría tenido la fuerza de alejarse de ella y detener todo, pero no la tomo y a pesar que le dolía no solo el cuerpo también el alma, no habría podido con su conciencia lo que para su entender, era aprovecharse de la persona que mas quería en este mundo.

Ella paresia entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza, ya que lo acorralo contra el árbol y lo obligo a mirarla a la cara.

"Tengo tres cosas que decirte y guardaras silencio hasta que termine:

1º Aprendí con mis hermanos que por mas que una mujer intente superar a un hombre en consumo de alcohol, no se puede, por simple problema de masa muscular, el hombre metaboliza mejor el alcohol que la mujer. Por eso yo solo tomo un vaso y el réstalo voto…

2º Si espero a que des valor para declararte, me puedo dar por pérdida, por lo que tendré hacerlo yo, Nara Shikamaru… te amo.

3º Tu regalo es precioso, el anillo me a encantado, pero ahora quiero mi fiesta de cumpleaños"

Un minuto le costo a Shikamaru entender la razón por la cual a esa mujer ni siquiera se le habían puesto sus mejillas coloradas, aquella mujer era problemática, no caviar duda y decidida como ninguna.

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que estaba atrapado y sin salida en los labios de esa mujer, lo entendió por el dolor en su cuello, cuando ella lo atrajo hacia si, cuando supo que lo tenía hipnotizado, comenzó a jugar con su oído, lo sintió tensarse y sus ojos casi se salieron de sus cuencas.

Si esa mujer quería fiesta, fiesta le daría, de un momento a otro, el tomo por la cintura, y con un ligero movimiento de pies la deposito suavemente el suelo.

El olor a hierba y a tierra mojada se sentía en el aire, una calida brisa mecía las copas de los árboles, una suave melodía cantada por los grillos, no se veían personas en aquel pueblo, pero en aquella colina la noche estaba empezando.

Ase ya un rato las ropas permanecían desparramadas por el suelo, si le hubiese hecho caso a su impulso, la habría tomado sin contemplación alguna, pero no sus planes eran otros, primero la torturaría hasta hacerla gritar y luego esperaría gimiera abiertamente su nombre.

Contemplo el cuerpo desnudo de esa mujer, iluminado por suave brillo de las estrellas, quería, ansiaba con toda su alma a esa mujer frente a el.

La recorrió complota con su boca, abarcando cada centímetro de piel, pudo sentir como su espalda se arqueaba al contacto de su boca con su oído, bajo a base de besos y mordiscos hasta llegar a sus senos los que acaricio suavemente succionando sus pezones, abajando una de sus manos, presiono suavemente su abdomen, consiguiendo sonoro gemido.

Siguió lentamente bajando, entre besos, hasta llegar a su ombligo, donde se detuvo para jugar, acariciaba su cuerpo, la anhelaba, sentía sus suspiros y gemidos a cada paso que daba, cuando le susurraba que la amaba al oído, cuando acariciaba sus senos, cuando lamía su cuello y cuando la besaba.

Llevo una de sus manos a su intimidad y Una sonrisa de satisfacción se poso en su rostro al sentir la humedad en la entrepierna de la rubia.

Por primera vez pudo saborear el dulce y calido néctar de su amada, se deleito con ella mientras acariciaba sus piernas, mientras la rubia suspiraba y gemía su nombre, arqueaba dulcemente su espalda mientras sus manos jugaban acariciando sus castaños cabellos.

El levanto su cavaza, apoyándola en su vientre, para poder grabar su imagen en su mente, la bella princesa de Suna paresia mas linda que nunca, la belleza de una flor salvaje a su completa disposición, el brillo de su piel a la luz de las estrellas y su sonrisa cuando le tomo su cara con ambas y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo.

Ya no podía mas, tenia que poseerla o reventaría, "Te deseo tanto" le susurro en el oído.

Separo suavemente sus piernas, dirigió su sexo a la entrada de la chica, y le introdujo despacio con cuidado de no hacerle daño, al introducirlo completamente se detuvo un momento mientras ella se acostumbraba al placentero intruso.

Shikamaru noto cuando Temari relajo su expresión y comenzó a agitarse para que se moviera y así lo hizo, empezó a moverse lento, despacio, con calma disfrutando hasta de la mas mínima sensación de placer; aumentando poco a poco la velocidad, a medida que el cuerpo bajo el marcaba el ritmo, sentía como el interior de esa mujer le apretaba de manera exquisita, no supo cuando empezó a jadear en el interior de la boca femenina y entre suspiros le decía cuanto la amaba de la misma manera que ella ahogaba sus godeos en el y podio sentir las pequeñas gotas de sudor bajar del cuerpo del moreno, para caer en el de ella, la velocidad aumento sus caderas chocaban de manera salvaje, el campo visual disminuyo a tal punto que lo único que podían ver era al otro.

La rubia arqueo de manera brusca su espalda al sentir un largo orgasmo al tiempo que araño la espalda de su amado del cual se aferraba dulcemente, un par de embestidas mas un par de orgasmos mas sintieron al unísono, antes de dejarse caer rendidos, abrasados, besándose, acariciándose tiernamente.

Temari se durmió tranquila en brazos del shikamaru mientras el acerco una manta de bolso para cubrirla.

Nunca antes dormir le pareció mas problemático, nunca antes le pareció mejor poder velar lo sueños, mirar su dulce rostro poder abrazarla, de esa manera lo hizo pudo ver los rayos de sol salir por lo alto de las montañas y acaricio su rostro iluminándolo, por primera ves pudo supo que era suya y viceversa.

Al recordar todo aquello, supo cual era el camino que debía tomar, afrontar como un hombre a los dos que lo esperaban afuera en búsqueda de una explicación.

Realmente no supo que paso, su mente le dijo que en cuanto saliera al patio Kankuro lo mataría y de una manera muy lenta y dolorosa, pero no fue así, solo recibió un fuerte apretón de manos, que casi lo dejo sin dedos y un "luego hablamos", realmente el creyó que mucho tenia que ver el hecho que Temari jugaba de manera amenazadora con un par de kunay.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Gaara desapareció en compañía de Tsunade, que Neji y Kankuro se quedarían con ellos y que Temari les arreglo un espacio para que pudieran descansar y luego todos se iban retirando a descansar.

La Hokage no quiso arriesgarse, prefirió que el Kazekage se quedara en el palacio donde la vigilancia era más estrecha. Con todo lo ocurrido el último tiempo no quería arriesgarse por nada en el mudo y con la presencia de los hermanos creía que seria más fácil convencer a la pareja de no irse de konoha.

Mientras en la casa de los Uchiha se encontraban Naruto y su amigo Sasuke, este siguió de largo entrando a la residencia mientras Naruto se había parado en seco a la entrada al ver a una figura familiar sentada en el pórtico de la casa.

Naruto solo podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza al verla acurrucada durmiendo en la entrada de la casa donde había pasado los últimos 4 días,

Le acaricio el cabello y lo siguiente que supo fue Hinata se despertó y lo abrazo con fuerza.

"HI, hi, Hinata, que ases" fue lo único que se le vino a la cabeza, al rubio, mientras se rascaba la nuca con una mano y la abrazaba con la otra.

"Na na Naruto… vuelve a casa, confió en ti, di… dis…. Culpa"

Ese día el rubio regreso a su casa, junto a su familia.

Muy contrario a lo que pasaba en la residencia que serbia de hogar para los Nara Sabaku, Temari fingía dormir, al igual que Shikamaru, ambos en silencio cada uno pensaba en lo ocurrido desde su llegada a konoha,

De un momento a otro se habían convertido en criminales rango S, perseguidos por todo el mundo, aliados del taka, quienes les habían ayudado mucho durante estos años, así como así se volvieron pareja y padres de 2 niñas y ahora de la misma manera, habían descubierto que contaban con el poyo de muchos de los mejores Ninjas de konoha.

En silencio cada uno pensaba si era buena idea irse… o quedarse… las posibilidades eran igual de malas por ambos lados.

La horas pasaron lento, muy lento… no supieron a que hora se durmieron, pero como reloj y como si nada habría pasado Kumiko se levanto como resorte, y como le era habitual saltar sobre su padre para así, martirizar su mañana.

Por que no lo hacia con su madre??... obvio ella la mataría

Por que no lo hacia a su hermana??... más obvio Kimiko había heredado el carácter de su madre al despertar.

Por lo que la única victima que le quedaba cada mañana era su padre y era el único que se demoraba cerca de 10 minutos en abrir un ojo y otros 10 en llamarle la atención lo que le daba 20 minutos de diversión y luego su madre la regañaba y se levantaba a desayunar,

Su padre al sentirla saltando sobre el se levanto y la abrazo, al igual que lo hizo con su hermana cuando esta se despertó por la bulla que había, su madre ya estaba haciendo el desayuno. Hicieron un esfuerzo por descubrir por que su otosan actuaba de esa manera, y luego de un rato se acordaron de lo sucedido y se dieron cuenta que aquello no había sido un mala sueño, había sido real y alguien las había sacado del apuro, pero pensar quien fue era demasiado problemático, temprano en la mañana y sin haber desayunado.

Pero las sorpresas no terminaban ya que en la mesa del desayuno estaban no solo Neji, cosa que no les agradaba por que todavía resentía su pelea. Había otra persona que ellas no conocían y le paresia un tanto "¿Extravagante?".

Las dos niñas miraban recelosas, al hombre sentado al lado de su mamá, les parecía un tanto raro, su madre sonrió y les dijo

"Les presento a Sabaku No Kankuro, el es el capitán Anbu de la aldea de la Arena y Hermano del Kazekage"

"Creo que se te olvido algo" le dijo Kankuro en un tono de reproche, pero solo recibió un "No es mejor así" con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro

Pero sus hijas eran cualquier cosa menos entupidas y notaron que algo les escondían, pero decidieron quedarse callado, hasta averiguar de qué se trataba.

"Otosan tu siempre nos has dicho que solo las niñitas se pintan la cara… ¿¿entonces por que…" la pregunta de la pequeña fue interrumpida veloz mente por la mano de su padre. Quien agitaba su mano libre nervioso

"no.. he… etto… miren las cosas que dicen los niños hoy en día" luego se dirigí a su hija y en un susurro le dijo "Por Kani, que quieres quedarte huérfana antes de tiempo".

Terminado el desayuno Shikamaru le pidió a Neji si podía ir por Tsunade, y algunas escoltas, cosa que el genio de los Hyuga hizo con rapidez, casi en un suspiro se encontraban en el lugar la Hokage, Sasuke Naruto Kakashi y Chouji,

Se reunieron en el Centro de patio, Shikamaru había tomado la decisión irrevocable de entregar a songa y marcharse lo antes posible, y eso pretendía hacer, esa misma mañana.

Temari se puso de cara al sol y en un momento dijo "Ahora", Shikamaru introdujo su mano en la sombra de su mujer sacando de ella una espada, su hoja intacta brillaba con la luz de la mañana y su empuñadura cubierta por unas especie de viejos vendajes, que le daban un toque tétrico sin contar con la pequeña calavera que la adornaba. Se acerca la sennin entregándole esa arma.

"El jutsu que controla a Shizume a los demás solo se revierte con su muerte o matando al que libero el jutsu, el es Keito, capitán de la Neblina,, nosotros no hemos podido, ya que lo custodian muy bien, aquí tienen un esquema de cómo entrar al palacio de a Neblina, bueno eso es todo lo que tenemos"

Tanto para la Hokage como para los demás, era claro que eso significaba que ellos no querían nada mas con todo eso y era comprensible, si la vida que habían llevado hasta entonces se paresia a lo que habían pasado este ultimo tiempo, nadie podía culparlos y se sentía impotente al ver como perdía a uno de sus mejores ninjas sin poder hacer mucho al respecto.

Las niñas habían entendido perfectamente lo que sucedía y se encontraban guardando sus cosas, Kimiko miraba triste su muñeca, regalo del rubio padre de Akira, su hermana había vueltos a adquirir el semblante duro que manejaba a su llegada a Konoha

Al medio día las pequeñas conocieron al kage de la villa de la arena, un serio joven, pero con un sonrisa calida, las niñas se preguntaban por que los dos hombres de la arena tenían el mismo apellido que su madre pero ella se encargo de explicarles que todos en la villa tenían el mismo apellido, de la misma forma que les dijo que ellos dos la conocían por que habían estado en el mismo equipo, Temari pensaba que era mejor para ellas.

Ellas no conocían su familia paterna, el Clan Nara se había marchado de Konoha tiempo después que se declarara la traición del menor del clan, y actualmente nadie sabia su paradero y si ellas sabían que el pelirrojo y el castaño eran sus tíos podían no solo poner en riesgo sus vidas si no también la de ellos.

Lo que olvido por el apuro en explicar todo, era la suspicacia e inteligencia de las pequeñas, y una ves estuvieron solas, pudieron corroborar que no creían en aquella versión,

Una larga siesta en la tarde era el presagio de la dura noche que se avecinaba, dejando a tras los lazos que habían formado con toda esas personas, Chouji trato infructuosamente de hacer cambian de opinión a su amigo, lo mismo hizo Gaara y kankuro con su hermana, las insistencia de ellos consiguieron un aplazamiento en su decisión, cosa que calmo de momento a casi todos, menos a los tres que habían estado hablando con ellos, de alguna forma sentía que cuando ellos dijeron "Esperaremos unos días", no eran sinceros.

Y así era, para Shikamaru y Temari la decisión era difícil, pero sentían que si escuchaban una vez mas las palabras de todos, retrocederían en su decisión y por ahora lo más importante para ellos, era alejar a las niñas de todo aquello.

Esa tarde luego de su gran siesta, las niñas habían cambiado su actitud, eso todos lo pudieron percibir, habían vuelto a ser las niñas que conocieron, esas niñas esquivas, poco sociables, sus pequeñas vacaciones habían terminado y tenían que volver a su realidad.

Cerca de la media noche se vieron 4 figuras que se alejaban de Konoha, en un total silencio, en una formación que les era familiar Temari al frente las niñas en medio y shikamaru guardando la retaguardia.

Muy temprano esa mañana, pero muy tarde par hacer algo, se dieron cuenta de la desaparición de la familia, y en el cuarto que había serbio de habitación de las niñas solo quedaban guardados una muñeca y un ciervo bajo el una pequeña nota que decía:

Naruto ojisan

Cuídalos, algún día volveremos por ellas, gracias

Kimiko y Kumiko Nara

Aquellas simples palabras hicieron remecer no tan solo a Naruto si no también a todos los que se habían comprometido con la causa de ayudar a sus amigos, el silencio se hizo en la habitación, sabían que no sacaban mucho con salir a buscarlos ya que deberían estar muy lejos para entonces

Aun que sintieron mucho la partida de ellos, no tenían tiempo que perder esa tarde llegaban a Konoha los clanes Aburame e Inuzuka, mismos que la Hokage había sacado de la villa ya que sabia que por sus habilidades podían detectar la precia de la familia en Konoha pero ahora los necesitaba para encontrar a los ninjas que permanecían desaparecidos incluyendo a Shizune, además de reestablecer los lasos de cooperación con la arena, motivo por el cual los hermanos habían llagado a konoha.

Los que más sintieron la partida de las niñas fueron Aiko Akira y Tetsuya, quienes se habían encariñado mucho con las niñas.

Esa tarde, en una cueva, en algún lugar del bosque de konoha, las mujeres de la familia dormían, mientras Shikamaru se encontraba haciendo guardia a la entrada, normalmente habrían realizado un jutsu en la entrada y habrían descasado todos juntos, pero por alguna razón el no tenia sueño, miraba a su alrededor y sus mujeres dormidas y no podía e evitar sentir que todo aquello era un gran error.

Nuevamente había salido como bandidos, sin despedirse de nadie y a pesar que no se los dijeron, sabía que sus hijas les habían dolido separarse de sus amigos.

Por un momento en el tiempo, tuvieron familia y amigos y lindos recuerdos para atesorar, y ahora nuevamente se encontraban escondidos de todos en una cuaba, kimiko no había pronunciado palabra desde que salieron y kumiko había recuperado su carácter duro casi de adulto.

"Otosan puedo hacerte una pregunta" hablo en un susurro la rubia sin mirarlo a la cara.

Shikamaru se sentó en una roca a la entrada, para quedar a la altura de la niña, aquellas habían sido las primeras palabras que pronuncio desde su partida de konoha.

"Otosan, ¿que hacia tu Clan en la aldea?"

"Bueno el clan Nara estaba encargado de ampliar y mantener un libro con efectos y preparaciones de muchos medicamentos, además estaban encargados de una sección del bosque en donde solo podían entrar los del Clan y cuidar los ciervos"

"Otosan pero no he visto ningún ciervo en el bosque".

Sin darse cuenta a esta altura de la conversación desde su improvisada cama estaba escuchando Temari y Kumiko.

"Tienen que haberse ido luego que el Clan saliera de Konoha"

"¿Tu conocías a los ciervos?"

El moreno esbozo una gran sonrisa mientras rememoraba aquella apoca "Si incluso hubo uno que tuve que cuidar, desde cervatillo cuando quedo huérfanos, creo que tenia 13 años cuando lo encontré y entre misiones y entrenamiento tenia que hacerme el tiempo para cuidarle, cuando lo deje de ver se había convertido el líder de la manada"

"¿Okasan tu lo conociste?" esta ves fue la morena que la que pregunto.

"Si tu otosan solía arrastrarme de la oficina para ir al bosque, le debamos comida, jugábamos con el y luego se dormía… bueno… se dormía junto a tu padre…"

"¿Te recuerdo que cuando despertaba solías estar dormida a nuestro lado?" una media sonrisa de complicidad se vio en la cara de ambos.

"¿Cómo se llamaba?" le pregunto kimiko, con una gran sonrisa

"Cariño el no tenia nombre, por mas que yo le cuidaba, el pertenecía a la naturaleza, era salvaje" le explico con cariño su padre, pero recibió un "¡Mentiroso!" desde el fondo de la cueva, y unas risitas de confabulación.

"Le solía decir chisai, ¿no es así querido?"

"¿el también se fue?" Volvió a preguntar Kumiko

Shikamaru giro su cabeza mirando el bosque a su alrededor para poder contestar "Creo que si, tiene que haberse ido con su…"

El joven se paro de improviso mirando un punto en el Bosque, llamando la atención de las mujeres de la familia, la sonrisa en su rostro le indica que no había peligro y ellas se dedicaron a mirar que era lo que había llamado su atención. Pero por más que miraban no podían encontrar nada.

El Nara se encamino unos metros a fuera de la cueva, mientras el cielo se teñía de un suave color rosa y unos minutos después un gran ciervo salio de bosque, una cicatriz arriba de su ojo izquierdo era lo mas llamativo junto con el porte de aquel animal, era mas alto que su padre y su cabeza era decorada por unas enormes pares de cornamentas.

"el es chisai" preguntaron ambas niñas

"Si amor ese es"

Shikamaru le acaricio suavemente la frente, y el gran animal le respondió golpeando con su pezuña fuertemente la tierra y girando con brusquedad.

"Temari vuelvo enseguida" dijo el Nara antes de desaparecer en el bosque con el gran ciervo

Para el joven, le fue difícil seguir el paso del ciervo pero de cuando en cuando estés daba vuelta para asegurarse que lo seguía, Shikamaru se dio cuenta que el camino que seguí era de vuelta el bosque que algún día cuidara su clan, no tenia muchas ganas de seguir adelante, pero decidió seguir.

Escondidos en medio de unos frondosos arbustos en el bosque del clan Nara, el ciervo se paro y shikamaru comenzó a explorar sin saber que era lo que buscaba, pero no fue tan difícil encontrarla, una hembra joven, con su pezuña delantera derecha en una trampa.

Aquel terreno era libre de cazadores, razón por la cual el se indigno al ver a la compañera de Chisai en aquella trampa, y mientras cuidadosamente saca la pata del animal, recordaba que su clan ya no estaba para cuidar aquel bosque y los cazadores habían hecho de las suyas en ellas.

"Disculpa Chisai, si no hubiese sido por mi, esto no habría pasado" decía mientras sacaba la pata de la cierva de la trampa.

"Les dije que me esperaran allá" dijo al aire mientras veía a las niñas y a temari salir de detrás de los arbustos

"Otosan nos dijiste que venias enseguida, no que no te siguiéramos" le replico kimiko con una sonrisa… "Quien es ella"

"Es la compañera de Chisai" dijo mientras recibía unas vendas que Temari le extendía.

"¿que le paso?" pregunto la morena mientras le miraba la pata

"Cazadores, sin el clan que los protegía, los cazadores furtivos han hecho de las suyas aquí"

Las niñas se apartaron acercándose al gran ciervo, lo comenzaron a acariciar y a jugar con el, mientras sus padres se concentraron en la herida de la pata de la cierva.

La noche había caído y las niñas seguían jugaban con Chisai mientras Temari y Shikamaru curaban a su compañera, de cuando en cuando miraban a las niñas reír mientras montaban a ese animal el que paresia tener mucho cuidado con ellas, las niñas miraron con asombro aparecer un par de pequeños cervatillos, al parecer hijos de Chisai y se acercaron despacio, kimiko se rió cuando sintió la nariz de uno de ellos en su espalda y sentía la voz de su padre decirle que no hicieran movimientos bruscos para que no se asustaran, luego de un rato podían ver a sus hijas saltar y correr al lado de los cervatillos, como si fueran uno mas.

Desde que salieron de Konoha el día anterior no habían visto esa alegría en las niñas, y esas caras los hicieron pensar pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se sentaron al pie de un árbol y esperaron a ver quien se cansaba primero si los cervatillos y las niñas.

La pareja apostaba por que los cervatillos caerían primero, pero luego de una hora de saltar y correr, los 4 cayeron juntos. Cerca de media noche pudieron ver como Chisai y su familia se perdía en el bosque, mientras las niñas los miraban con preocupación

"Otosan por que se quedan en este bosque, por que no se van, si pueden llegar cazadores y los puede matar" le pregunto la rubia

"Por que este es su hogar y chisai lo quiere proteger para su familia y sus amigos" les explico mientras veía a su amigo desaparecer en la frondosa vegetación y les mostraba a los ciervos que habían permanecido ocultos en el bosque.

"No entiendo otosan, por que no asen lo que nosotros estamos haciendo y se salvan ellos, ¿No es lo que asemos? Dejamos a nuestros amigos" le dijo Kumiko con su seño fruncido.

"No es lo mismo!" respondió Shikamaru sin mirarla pero con un claro enojo en su voz

"!claro que no es lo mismo chisai se queda¡" le reprocho esta vez la rubia

"Dejen a su otosan, no es fácil la decisión que estamos tomando, a el le duele tanto como a ustedes o a mi"

"Okasan, no me quiero ir, no quiero dejar a Tetsuya y a los demás, quiero ayudar a Naruto ojisan, quiero conocer a kankuro san y a Gaara sama, quiero ser como Chisai y proteger a los que quiero". Dijo decidida kumiko.

"Otosan ¿Qué habría hecho tu sensei?" le pregunto Kimiko

En konoha una reunión se había extendido todo el día, pero para los kage de la arena y konoha era muy importante aclarar todo lo antes posible, pero el Kazekage le era un tanto difícil concentrarse en aquella reunión, en reiteradas oportunidades Tsunade lo tenía que llamar, ya que su atención se perdía en algún punto en la ventan.

La sennin en reiteradas ocasione le aseguro que ella estaría bien, tanto Gaara como su hermano sentían que por un momento les habían devuelto una parte de su corazón, pero sin mas se los habían vuelto a arrebatar.

La reunión termino sin aclarar todos los temas, Tsunade sabia que no podría retener la atención del pelirrojo, por mas que el se esforzara en hacerlo.

Por lo manos habían sacado cosas en claro, la retirada de las tropas de ambos lados de la frontera, el restablecimiento de los lasos diplomáticos, la búsqueda y captura de todos los ninjas que permanecían bajo las ordenes de sus enemigos.  
Por lo menos sabían que tanto los infiltrados en Konoha y en la Arena se habían retirado, su paradero actual era lo que preocupaba a ambos lideres y de eso se estaban encargando los clanes de chino y kiba.

Aquella no era la única reunión que se efectuaba ese día, en algún punto los kage de la roca, la neblina un miembro de akatsuki y Danzo

"Tu retorcida mente nos tiene arto… no solo hemos perdido lo único que podía destruir a los Jinchuuriki, también hemos perdido 10 años de nuestro tiempo en puras estupideces" increpo frustrado el Tsuchikage

"Tu incompetencia a quedado demostrada, desde el primer momento cuando no pudiste con dos simples mocosos, desde entones debimos habernos desecho de ti" esta ves fue el akatsuki el que hablo

"no sacamos nada con echarnos la culpa mutuamente, mis informantes me han dicho que el Kazekage se encuentra en konoha, junto con su capitán y una delegación de su villa, el Nara se a marchado le perdieron la pista en el bosque de konoha, además producto de los constantes enfrentamientos sus tropas están disminuidas y confundidas, marchemos y destruyamos Suna de una ves por todas aprovechando que el Jinchuuriki se encuentra fuera, luego marchamos y destruimos konoha" dijo el Mizukage

"Tomemos las cosas con calma, Gaara no es tan entupido como para dejar la villa desprotegida, edemas no es buen momento, ambas villas tienen a sus tropas acuarteladas, Tsunade no es idiota, ya asé mucho presentía algo, y ahora no nos podemos precipitar, no perdamos de vista nuestros objetivos"

La actividad ase mucho que había cesado en la villa, la vigilancia se había incrementado en las calles por la presencia del kage de la Arena en la villa, en las casas la población dormía, la casa de Naruto no era la excepción a ella, a no ser por el dueño de casa, a falta de sueño permanecía mirando por el gran ventanal que daba su jardín, estaba muy cansado antes de ir a la cama y como era su costumbre recorrió las habitaciones, en aquella fría noche tapo a su hijo Akira y le besa la frente, luego ase lo mismo con su princesa Aiko, luego de ver que ambos ataban bien se dirigió a su cuarto donde Hinata ya estaba durmiendo se sentó en el lado derecho de la cama y en el mueble que estaba frente a el, pudo ver la muñeca y el ciervo junto can la breve nota, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y como magia el cansancio del día paso, trato por un buen rato de conciliar el sueño, pero no pudo y terminó parado en la sala de su casa mirando por la ventana.

Sin saberlo no era el único que estaba pasando por aquel dilema, el la casa de los uchiha pasa lo mismo, al igual que en la Chouji y en la mansión Hyuga.

Afuera los techos y las plantas comenzaban a teñirse con una suave capa de escarcha, y el frió se acrecentaba y los pensamientos de todos viajaban tratando de auto convencerse que tanto las niñas que ya no estaba hay como sus padre se encontraban bien.

La única diferencia entre este día al día anterior, son las nubes suaves y blancas que formaban lindos dibujos en el cielo, cosa no muy alentadora para ciertos shinobis.

Las misiones se habían reestablecido, pero la vigilancia en la aldea no aminorada, para los habitantes esto ya era normal, el equipo asuma compuesto de Chouji Ino y Sai a cargo de Yamato (Mantuvo su nombre en honor al sensei), salio esa mañana de misional igual que otros 3 grupos. Pero el equipo 7 tenía una misión muy especial, citación urgente en la academia había interrumpido el entrenamiento esa mañana

Kakashi decidió acompañarlos por lo que la totalidad del equipito 7 llego alrededor del medio día a la academia, lo recibió un Genma un tanto disgustado, el alto de palillos rotos por doquier lo delataba.

Tragaron saliva y se aprestado a entrar a la oficina, en aquel lugar estaba Aiko con una sonrisa que delataba su total "inocencia" y las caras de resignación de Tetsuya y Akira.

"Pasen" dijo Genma con el mismo tono mientras ingresaba a una oficina Y procedía a relatar los hechos "Primero que nada Hoy yo estuve a cargo del grupo de Iruka sensei, el se declaro enfermo y no asistió, vamos al grano, durante el primer receso se presento un discusión en el patio, varios niños de otros grados, cerca de 8 niños y 4 niñas, no han dado razones clara pero al final de receso, se formo una gresca descomunal y los 12 niños terminaron tirados en el suelo, no es así ¡niños!"

La vista paso del suplente a los niños, Naruto miraba con resignación, no era la primera vez que pasaba esto, pero nunca había pasado con tanto niños, para Sasuke y Sakura eso era una experiencia nueva y nada agradable.

"Ustedes dos golpearon a 12 niños solos" la voz de sakura resonó amenazante en el cuarto

Tetsuya se encogí de hombros y emitió un ruido ininteligible, Aiko se rió nerviosa, mientras Akira muy serio dijo

"Sakura San como creo que golpearíamos a mujeres mayores que nosotros, Aiko se encargo de las niñas"

Naruto suspiro ya sabia que la risita de su hija era la señal perfecta de su participación, y para mas no estaba Iruka sensei, que era el que siempre salvaba la situación, a buena hora se había enfermado, si Iruka sensei desde que lo conocía jamás había faltado a sus labores.

Aquellas palabras fueron las únicas que los niños pronunciaron en la oficina no hubo mas, y ante la falta de cooperación los tres fuero castigados, Gemma apostaba por el resto de su intrusión, pero solo debido a que los niños habían golpeado a un grupo mayor en numero y edad la pena se redujo bastante, solo por el resto de la semana limpiado pizarrones.

Por las calles de konoha una conversación habitual se llevaba a cabo

"Aiko??"

"Si Otosan esta noche sin cena y mañana limpiare todos los vidrios" la gran sonrisa de la niña hizo suspirar a Naruto tendría que pensar en otro castigo, esto ya no estaba funcionando

"Akira??"

"Si otosan Mañana limpiare todas las armas de Ten ten san y hoy me quedo sin Ramen"

La pareja que venia escuchando suspiro, para los Uzumaki era demasiado fácil eso de los castigos, pero Tetsuya nunca había dado problemas en la academia, además que Sasuke no podía mas que sentirse orgulloso de su hijo, se había enfrentado a tanto niños mayores que el y les gano, realmente no pensaba castigarlo, mas bien pensaba en una pequeña celebración familiar por el sus logros.

Sexto sentido alerta… sakura pensaba en otra cosa, tampoco en castigo, más bien…. decidió salir de sus dudas

"Tetsuya que paso??"

"Nada okasan"

"Hijo por que era la discusión"

El niño no contesto cosa que a su padre no le hizo mucha gracia, pero recibió la respuesta de Aiko que iba delante de ellos con sus manos en su rubia cabeza,

"Esos idiotas empezaron Sakura san, son unos inútiles habladores"

"Que manera de hablar es esa…" le reprocho su padre mirando los blancos ojos de su hija.

"Otosan es cierto, mientras ellas estuvieron aquí no se atrevían a hablar mal, por que ellas ya los avían aporreado una vez, pero ahora no solo se metieron con ellas también estaban hablando mal de Shikamaru y Temari san… y no voy a permitir que hablen mal de kimiko y de su familia, a los amigos hay que defenderlos ¿no es así otosan?" le dijo serio su hijo mayor

Naruto no pudo más que sentirse orgulloso de sus hijos, todo aquello había sido por defender a sus amigas, el rubio despeino a ambos chicos y con una gran sonrisa le dijo

"Creo esta ves no habrá castigo, luego de todo, si los castigo tendré que vigilarlos y no podré comer ramen tranquilo y después de todo si no saben defenderse de niños dos años menor que ellos, no es culpa de ustedes"

El grupo permaneció en silencio hasta que llegado a la calle donde tenían que separes, pero no lo hicieron Naruto decidió celebrar la hazaña de sus hijos, no todos los días podía decir que sus hijos había hecho algo bien para variar en la academia y para el rubio el defender a sus amigos ante un grupo mucho mayor que ellos era algo positivo digno de ser admirado.

Al llegar a su casa se encontraron con Hinata y su grupo conversando seriamente, luego del almuerzo y una vez estuvieran solos, se sentaron en la terraza tomado un te mientras los niños se dedicaba a destruir el jardín.

Naruto contaba feliz las hazaña de sus hijos mientras Hinata cerraba sus ojos y un creciente aura roja la comenzaba a rodear, un paso a tras dieron todos los invitados mientras Naruto seguía narrando su historia.

Aquella seria la peor explosión de todos los tiempos y el único que paresia no notarlo era Naruto ya que a la distancia hasta los niños se había refugiado detrás de un gran árbol, el rubio seguía con su platica de padre orgulloso del logro de sus pequeños y por el cual casi los condena de por vida en la academia.

Cuando llego sin mas, Naruto tomo a su esposa la beso apasionadamente y acto seguido siguió con su platica, el nivel de peligro bajo de critico a cero en un segundo, mientras todos respiraron aliviados y los niños salieron despacio de su escondite.

Akira sonrió nervioso mientras pensaba, que por fin su padre había logrado controlar los arrebatos de su madre…

El resto de la tarde paso sin mayores sobresaltos cerca de las 8:00 de la noche Sakura tubo que ir a tomar sus turnos en el Hospital, mientras sasuke se encargo del Tetsuya. Los niños se acostaron los padres también, Naruto hizo su ronda diaria por su casa y como le había sido costumbre el sueño se le paso al tocar la cama.

En el patio de los Uzumaki en una pequeña banca se sentó mirando el estrellado cielos, la luna brillaba y el canto de los grillos se sentía a lo lejos, el día no había sido malo, mas bien había sido agradable, al día siguiente tenia una pequeña misión con Kakashi tenia que dejar unos pergaminos al actual feudal junto con Sakura, Hinata tenia tendría que reemplazarla en su turno del hospital, los niños por turno se tenia que quedar con Sasuke.

Paresia que todo estaba bien pero ¿por que entonces sentía esa opresión en el pecho que cada noche no lo dejaba dormir?, no lo entendía su vida familiar estaba perfecta sus hijos estaban bien, por que entonces no lograba deshacerse de ese sentimiento de culpa que no lo dejaba, el mismo que lo había alejado de su amigo Gaara, y por lo que no se le había acercado desde que este y su hermano llego, sentía un vació como si algo habría dejado de hacer y su conciencia se lo repitiera cada 5 minutos, pero no lograba escuchar que era lo que esta le decía.

Como se le había hecho costumbre, cerca de la 1:00 de la madrugada se levanto de la pequeña banca y se retiro a descansar.

Cerca de las 3:00 de la madrugada las alarmas de la villa resonaron en todo konoha, shinobis y kunoishis fueron a sus lugares designados, anbus se esparcieron por la villa… escuadrones especiales se encargaron de la protección de los kage en el Palacio principal.

Gaara miraba por una ventana a la infinidad del bosque mientras su hermano trataba de conseguir información de lo sucedido, luego de infernales 15 minutos en los cuales nadie sabia que había pasado se llego a la conclusión que aquello había sido una falsa alarma, pero de igual forma quedo doble vigilancia en toda la villa.

La mañana llego un poco más tensa que lo normal, anbus se podían ver en cada esquina, y los aldeanos se veían tensos, la academia abrió como cada mañana Sasuke se dirigió a sus labores luego de dejar a los tres niños.

Luego de la partida de la pareja el grupo que se había encargado de ellos no se había vuelto a juntar, no por algo en especial tan solo se alejaron, al día siguiente Gaara se iría junto a su hermano, dejando atado varios asuntos, irían con un grupo de varios ninjas que lo acompañarían durante el viaje entre os que estaban Sasuke, Neji, Gai, Lee y Shino; la Hokage no quería arriesgarse a que algo le sucediese al joven Kazekage y todo se arruinase.

Tarde llego Sasuke a buscar a los chicos Hinata tenia turno en el Hospital reemplazando a Sakura que estaba de misión, pudo notar como los niños en la academia ese día estaban mas excitados que lo normal, miro a Iruka Sensei que se masajeaba las sienes debajo de un árbol y decidió averiguar por que los niños estaban mas alborotados de lo normal, pero antes de llegar fue atacado por su hijo que lo abrazo mientras se reía a carcajadas y trataba de decirle algo sobre fantasmas en la academia

"Sasuke Kun veo que ya te llego la noticia" dijo el maestro llevando sus manos a los bolsillos, Sasuke solo lo miro interrogante, por lo que el Sensei de la academia continuo.

"Veras hubo unos cuantos incidentes hoy sillas que se movían, un niño dijo que le habían metido la cabeza al inodoro y durante el almuerzo culparon los fantasmas de una guerra de comida en el comedor, luego en la tarde ningún niño quería entrar a los baños decían que sentían voces y risas, todo el día ha sido un gran desastre". Se quejo l Iruka llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

"Espero que no tengas nada que ver en esto Tetsuya… ni ustedes tampoco" Amenazo Sasuke a su hijo y los de Naruto

"Como cree Sasuke San, yo soy una niña inocente, no tengo nada que ver en esto, talvez en la guerra de comida pero le juro por el ramen de mi otosan que yo no empecé" dijo seria Aiko

Cuando aquella niña tenía algún tipo de "Participación" en los hechos solía mostrar su mejor sonrisa para aplacar en parte el castigo, paro ahora estaba seria por lo que su relato era creíble.

Decidió partir de la academia antes que al pobre profesor le diera un colapso nervioso pero antes de irse el maestro lo llamo para decirle algo.

"A la noche iré a tu casa, después de mi turno en la oficina de recepción, tengo algo para ti" una vez dicho esto desapareció dejando a Sasuke intrigado.

Si que estaban pasando cosas muy raras, sirenas que se activaban a latas horas de la madrugada, fantasmas en la academia y su hijo sonreía como ase muchos días no lo hacia, por mas que trataba de darle un significado a todo eso no podía, Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura llegarían al día siguiente… Neji estaba ocupado ahora que era el encargado de los anbu y se le acababan las opciones, tal vez esperar a Iruka Sensei cuando fuera a su casa esa noche…

Como podía la tarde ser tan larga eran las 21:15 horas y perecía que habían pasado dos días en uno, el maestro tenia que estar por llegar su turno había terminado ase 15 minutos y los niños se avían acostar bajo amenaza de muerte si no se dormían el acto.

5 minutos más se demoro sonar la puerta, Sasuke abrió dando paso sensei de la academia, con una clara jaqueca, paresia que el día había sido mas largo para el que para cualquiera.

"Sasuke Kun, desde hoy tu tendrás que encargarte de los fantasmas que rondan la academia y la oficina de misiones, sus padres así lo pidieron"

Sasuke lo miro tratando de averiguar si por fin los pequeños habían logrado el cometido de volver loco al pobre Sensei, pero antes que pudiera hablar Iruka continuo

"Sus padres volverán en unos días, me pidieron que te dijera que era mejor que estuvieran a salvo contigo en lo que ellos realizaban una misión"

Ahora si estaba confirmado Umino Iruka, Sensei de la academia, se había vuelto loco, como que fantasmas andaban de misión… y más le había dejado un paquete para que lo cuidara…

"Bueno me retiro mañana tendré un largo día arreglando el desastre que dejaron las fantasmitas" dijo en un tono Irónico el sensei

Antes que el Uchiha pudiera protestar se vio atacado por un par de sombras que lo abrazaron fuerte, Sasuke miro atónito la rubia y la morena estaban hay, en su casa, sus ojos azules destellaban con una mirada extraña, mitad alegría, mitad pena,

Iruka desapareció por la puerta, antes que sasuke se diera cuanta…

Cuatro días luego que las niñas fueran llevadas con Sasuke y lejos de konoha, en el país de campo de arroz, una pareja corría en dirección a la nación del fuego, sabiendo que su única escapatoria era llegar hasta ese lugar.

"No lo entiendo que fue lo que paso" pensaba en voz alta una rubia, con su ropa toda arañada, y una clara herida en su brazo derecho.

"¿No lo entiendes?... es sencillo, Nos han traicionado" decía el moreno mientras tomaba a la rubia, y la llevaba tras un árbol.

"Vamos Shika-Kun, no nos culpes, nos pagaran una buena suma por sus cabezas y será muy divertido arrancártela" gritaba Jugo al aire, con una sonrisa burlona.

"Saben que no sacan nada con esconderse, si los puedo encontrar donde quiera que estén" gritaba una pelirroja a unos metros de Jugo indicándole a su tercer compañero una dirección.

En su escondite el estratega le indicaba con la mano a la rubia que hiciera silencio, y la atraía a su cuerpo con su brazo izquierdo. Las condiciones de ambos eran malas, pero el joven sabia que el estaba mejor que la kunoishi.

Hace una hora a tras, se encontraban rodeados por los tres miembros del Taka y en un intento por escapar de la trampa, que había sido puesta por sus compañeros por casi 10 años, Temari uso una de sus técnicas sobre su posición, logrando un espacio en las filas por el cual pudieron escapar.

El golpe fue brutal, y si no fuese por los reflejos del moreno le hubiese dado de lleno a la chica, en vez de eso, solo le rompió el brazo.

Una señal con la mano le indico a la chica que mantuviera al mínimo su shakra, el estratega conocía muy bien las habilidades de esos tres y lo peligrosos que podían llegar a ser, estaban solos y tendría que pensar en algo rápido.

Mientras luchaba con su mente, tratando de conseguir una estrategia que lo sacara de eso, agradecía al cielo el no haber traído a sus pequeñas a tamaña incursión, a pesar de sus protestas…

Pudo sentir un fuerte shakra, pero no pudo determinar la procedencia, mientras frente a el y sin percátese de ello un charco de agua comenzaba a tomar forma…

Dos días las niñas y sus padres durmieron en casa del moreno sensei de la academia, la segunda noche la pareja marcho diciendo que tenían una misión, que por favor las niñas las cuidara el moreno de ojos rojos, esa fue toda la información que tenia Iruka sensei, con relación a las niñas,

La tercera noche la pasaron con el Uchiha y ese día, este, informo de su presencia en la villa, las palabras de la Hokage, si mal no recordaban fueron:

"No me importa como las convencen, quiero saber que esta haciendo el vago, hablen con ellas, amenácenlas, háganle una lobotomía, llamen a Ibiki, no me importa el medio, quiero saber que pasa"

Dos horas llegaron los cuatro Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi tratando de convencer a las niñas que les dijeran el destino de sus padres, paro las niñas no hablaban, evadían las preguntas, o sencillamente, contestaban tonteras, lo que provocaba que Sakura se ofreciera de voluntaria para buscar a ibiki a ver si el lograba algo.

Por ultimo y en momento de desesperación se escucho a Kakashi decir:

"Por Kami, pequeña, habla, que no ven que sus padres pueden estar en peligro" le decía desesperado el ninja que copia a la pequeña morena.

Kimiko agacho la cabeza, la pelirosa desde su posición pudo ver una lagrima recorrer su rostro, la pequeña morena miro el patio desde el ventanal de le la sala de la casa de Sasuke.

Los presentes entendieron que si sabían el peligro y que definitivamente ambas estaban muy preocupadas, pero, no podían hablar y las lagrimas de la rubia delataban la pelea mental de ambas niñas.

"Prometieron no decir nada ¿no es así?" interrogo Naruto sentándose en medio de ambas pequeñas.

La morena asintió con su cabeza, sin decir palabra, el rubio se rasco enérgicamente su cabello luego llevo su mano al mentón en una pose que lo hacia ver inteligente…

"¿Saben? Es bueno mantener las promesa, eso quiere decir que Shikamaru y Temari las enseñaron bien, ellos son muy buenos amigos, no recuerdo cuantas veces el me ayudo a mi, pero si recuerdo la primera misión que le encomendaron, en ella el cometió un error y lo sabia pero no escucho esa voz interior que le decía que no estaba haciendo las cosas bien, si por un segundo ustedes sienten que el mantener esa promesa pueden perjudicar a alguien saben que pueden confiar en nosotros para que las ayudemos, si por un segundo se les paso por la cabeza eso, será mejor que sigan sus instintos, no valla a ser que como su padre luego se arrepientan de lo que hacen el resto de sus vidas" luego de eso el rubio sacudió tiernamente la cabeza de ambas niñas y las a trajo hacia su cuerpo de manera protectora.

"Fueron al sonido" dijo luego de un rato la morena

La rubia salio de su lugar, para mirar al ninja con preocupación "Karin los vino a buscar, dijo que sabían como detener el conflicto… Naruto ojisan, no confió en ellos… ayuda a mi Otozan" finalizo la niña mientras unas lagrimas caían por su rostro.

Cuatro días luego de esa conversación podemos ver al moreno y a la rubia escondido tras un árbol, el estratega miro a tiempo hacia el frente dándose cuenta que una figura había tomado forma desde un charco de agua.

"¡Mierda!..." exclamo y al ínstate empujo a Temari, pero no alcanzo a apartarse y un golpe de Suigertsu le alcanzo en el estomago, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, escupiendo sangre por su boca

Quedo un instante mirando el piso y vio la sombra de Jugo acercándose a él, cerró los ojos sabiendo que no podría defenderse.

Pudo sentir una fuerte ráfaga de viento sacudirlo, abrió los ojos apresuradamente y ambos ninjas que lo asechaban, estaban incrustados contra un árbol cercano.

Shikamaru suspiro al ver a su mujer apoyada, con su brazo izquierdo en su abanico, el moreno se paro apoyado con el tronco, afirmándose el estomago con una de sus manos, se acerco a la rubia tomo su mano y salieron lo mas rápido del lugar a aprovechando el momento.

Solo 40 minutos los separaban del país del fuego, aun que no sabía que aria luego de llegar hasta ahí, pero por lo menos tendría más oportunidad que hay

Siguieron su camino escondiendo su shakra, tratando de tener un ritmo constante, tarea difícil habían salido hace 5 días de konoha y las ultimas horas las había pasado corriendo, su cuerpos estaban heridos y su energía era bajo y el moreno no esperaba refuerzos, si iba a escapar de eso tendrían que hacerlo solos

Siguió caminado por la zona mas espesa del bosque, siempre en dirección al país del fuego mal trechos y con pocas municiones.

Un único pensamiento voló de los corazones de ambos, hasta Konoha… hasta la residencia hyuga, hasta el cuarto de invitados "Sean felices amores"

"Hokage Sama, van en dirección a la villa del sonido, están acompañados del Taka" dijo calmadamente Sasuke

La líder de la aldea apoyo su cabeza en sus brazos, y luego de analizar un poco la escueta información, pregunto "¿son de confianza?"

"No lo se hace mucho que no los veo, desde que regrese a Konoha, pero por lo que nos dijeron Kimiko no les tiene confianza" volvió a contestar el uchiha.

"¿Que haremos Hokage Sama?" Pregunto la pelirosa

"Dame un poco de tiempo, me tienen que llega unos informes luego de eso decidiré, retírense"

"Vamos Shikamaru no podemos detenernos" le decía la rubia al ver que su pareja se había detenido junto a un árbol.

El moreno se encontraba mariado, era la tercera ve que se detenía devolviendo un liquido rojizo. Al parecer el golpe que recibió en su estomago venia cargado de Shakra y el daño fue mayor que el aparente a simple vista.

"Temari adelántate, yo te alcanzo" dijo el moreno

"Estas loco… no pienso dejarte solo" la rubia estaba resuelta, no lo dejaría solo.

"Uno tiene que escapar, las niñas no pueden quedarse solas" la actitud del Nara le daban a entender que no habían muchas oportunidades

"Que lindos… no sigan que me aran llorar" se escucho la voz burlona de la pelirroja

"Que es lo que te pasa… por que mierda haces esto y no me digas que es por dinero, eso ni tu lo crees" grito enfurecida Temari

"Eres mas lista de lo que creía, veras por culpa de ustedes dos, Sasuke-kun abandono el Taka, si no fuera por ustedes, el estaría a mi lado como debió ser desde un principió, solo tuve que esperar a que Jugo se desequilibrara y que Suigetsu… bueno ustedes saben mejor esa respuesta, para poder terminar con ustedes, pero no se preocupen sus pequeñas pestes los seguirán"

30 minutos antes y Cerca de la frontera con el país del arroz, podía ver a un grupo de 5 personas entre los que se encontraban Naruto Kakashi Neji, Sasuke, Sakura y Kiba.

"Kakashi sensei ¿podrán encontrar algo?" preguntaba ansioso Naruto, sin parar su marcha.

Kakashi sensei realizo unos sellos e invoco a sus fieles perros los que se dispersaron por todo el sector tratando de encontrar un rastro, lo mismo hizo Kiba montado en Akamaku júnior* mientras Neji revisaba el sector con su Biakugan.

"Hey Kakashi por acá" se escucho decir a pakkun**, uno de los fieles amigos del ninja que copia.

Todo el grupo se reunió y comenzó a saltar a toda velocidad siguiendo a los caninos que poco a poco se iban juntando delante de ellos.

"Me habría gustado acabar con toda la familia de un golpe, pero será divertido perseguir a las pequeñas pestes, no se preocupen eso lo asemos solo por caridad, no por dinero" dijo Jugo que había llegado al lugar.

Shikamaru había caído de rodillas, Jugo los ataco con unos sellos explosivos y el moreno tratando de proteger a Temari recibió el impacto de la explosión.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu, (arte ninja técnica posesión de sombra) completa..." dijo con dificultad, miro a la rubia a su lado, la que ya preparaba su abanico, poniendo una línea de su sangre en el.

"Kuchiyose, Kiri Kiri Mai (Invocación: Danza Cortante)" grito al momento su fiel kamatari salio con su guadaña, exterminando por completo a dos de los tres miembros del Taka.

La pelirroja y el desequilibrado yacían inertes esparcidos alrededor, solo suigetsu se salvo, solo por que el shakra del moreno estaba tan debilitado que le permitió transformarse en su forma liquida evitando de esta manera el ataque.

Suigetsu desenvaino su gran estada, misma que había heredado de su maestro, no demostró ningún tipo de sentimiento ni de dolor, ni tristeza por la pérdida de sus compañeros, sus ojos no delataban ningún tipo de sentimiento.

"Adiós" fue todo lo que dijo al momento de atacar con la espada que alguna vez le perteneciera a Zabuza.

Shikamaru abrazo a Temari tratando de protegerla de aquel ataque, por un instante sus ojos se cruzaron, en una muda despedida, mientras se podía sentir el sonido del viento que era cortada por la gigantesca espada

"Kimiko, Kumiko… vamos a jugar al patio" gritaba feliz Aiko, la princesa hiperactiva del rubio.

La rubia la miro y le dio una sonrisa, luego tomo la muñeca que Naruto le había guardado y la estrecho con fuerza, aquella muñeca era muy parecida a su madre, eso fue lo que pensó la vez que la vio en la vitrina, por eso le había llamado tanto la atención a la pequeña, y por eso que la estrechaba en ese momento.

"Kimi chan que te pasa" le pregunto la morena sentándose a su lado

"Tengo miedo… solo quiero que regresen mi okazan" dijo estrechando la muñeca

"No eres mas que una llorona… Otozan y Okazan son los mejores ninjas de todo el mundo, que crees, ellos nunca han faltado a una promesa y nos prometieron que regresarían" dijo Kumiko parada enfrente de ella, al borde del jardín, mientras ponía sus brazos en su cintura.

"Te preocupas mucho, mi Otozan me dijo que los traería y el nunca falta a su promesa, dice que esa es su forma de ser ninja" dijo Akira mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de kumiko.

Kimiko comenzó a tomar atención a lo que sus amigos le decían, la rubia de pelo largo sintió una mano estrechar la suya su cara se torno de un suave tono rosa miro a su amigo el que permanecía mirando hacia otro lado y pudo notar una sincera sonrisa en el rostro de Tetsuya… este giro su rostro para mirarla a la cara se notaba su rostro sonrojado y luego le dijo

"Mi Otozan también fue a buscarlos, no te preocupes, el nunca falla en una misión. Yo… nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte" le dijo el niño peli-negro sin soltar su mano

Desde una ventana que daba al jardín una joven oji-blanca miraba a los niños que permanecían en hablando al borde del jardín. Una sonrisa tímida se apodero de su rostro, metras se imaginaba a ese grupo con unos 5 años mas.

En los bosques cercanos a la frontera con el país del fuego, se sintió un fuerte estruendo, la enorme espada de suigetsu callo al suelo, al igual que los cuerpos de Temari y Shikamaru, segundos mas tarde, el grupo de ninjas de Konoha hacían frente a sobreviviente del Taka.

El alumno de Zabuza, miraba su brazo, que era atacado por los ninkei de kakashi, Naruto miro de soslayo a sus amigos que permanecían inconcientes en el suelo, suspiro profundo al darse cuenta que el golpe de aquella enorme espada no le había dado.

"¿Que demonios haces?" Inquirió Sasuke enfadado.

Por respuesta solo recibió un silencio, Kakashi miro fijamente la figura del ninja frente a el había visto esa mirada antes, se esforzó en tratar de recordar, esos ojos… parecían vacíos

"Sasuke, el esta siendo controlado" concluyo Kakashi "Síganme Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, tengo una idea, Kiba ayuda a Sakura"

Sasuke y Naruto comenzaron a atacar a miembrote Taka, mientras Neji permanecía mirando todo con su Byakugan, Sasuke ataco con su chidori pero suigetsu lo esquivo con facilidad, inmediatamente después se sintió un fuerte Rasengan que obligo al alumno de Zabuza a transformar su cuerpo en liquido, cuando lo hacia Neji le dio una señal tras la cual Kakashi realizo unos cellos, y cuando este trato de volver a su estado normal no pudo.

"Que hiciste kakashi" pregunto interesado Sasuke

"Es una variante de la prisión de agua de Zabuza, con la diferencia que esta se mantiene con el shakra del oponente por lo que no necesito tener que usar la mía" permanecerá así hasta que yo revierta el jutsu" concluyo el ninja que copia, mientras arqueaba su ojo de manera de sonrisa.

Inmediatamente después de eso su atención se fijo en la peli-rosa, que se encontraba tratando las heridas de la pareja, su rostro denotaba preocupación.

"Kakashi sensei, puedo estabilizarlos pero necesitaran que los llevemos al hospital" concluyo la ex alumna de Kakashi

En Konoha una paloma llegaba hasta las oficinas de la Hokage, la rubia voluptuosa, suspiro profundo y apoyo su rostro en sus manos.

"Chouji manda un mensaje a la arena y adjunta esta nota" mando la líder de la villa. "Nada llamar a Ino y a Hinata las necesitare, y quiero que todos los que están en esta lista estén en mi oficina, y muévete que no tengo todo el día" grito ya histérica la mujer

*El original esta descansando, no en paz, pero ya no esta para esos trotes.

**el es un ninkei y no se si ellos envejecen, para la historia no es importante pero como detalle si… por lo que para los detallistas el no envejece y sigue igual

En la Arena el kazekage de la villa se encontraba en el techo de uno de los grandes edificios del lugar, miraba el cielo como tratando de encontrar una respuesta a lo que sucedía, había estado gran parte del día en ese lugar, cuando un anbu llego para interrumpir su solitaria reflexión

"Lord kazekage, tenemos información que la roca a comenzado a movilizarse" dijo el anbu, haciendo una reverencia.

El joven pelirrojo no se molesto en incorporarse, ni en abrir los ojos, solo pregunto "En que dirección"

"konoha y también tenemos información que dice que los miembros sobrevivientes de Akatzuki están reuniéndose en la frontera del sonido"

"Eso en muy interesante" exclamo Gaara sentándose en el tejado donde se encontraba.

Antes que el joven se terminara de incorporar frente a el apareció su hermano, con un papel entre sus manos, miro al anbu y con ese simple gesto el ninja desapareció tal cual como había llegado.

"Que sucede, estoy ocupado, mas vale que sea importante" dijo el pelirrojo mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano.

"Llego un mensaje clasificado desde Konoha" dijo extendiendo el pergamino ante su pequeño hermano.

Gaara leyó sin apuro el papel, tal vez sea una petición de ayuda por la invasión que se les aproximaba, al extenderle pergamino, la cara normalmente inexpresiva de joven peli rojo, comenzó a cambiar a medida que iba leyendo el papel, al terminar con el pergamino mas grande leyó rápidamente el papel adjunto.

"Kankuro necesito a 3 escuadrones de nuestros mejores hombres, que Matzuri se queda a cargo de la villa, nosotros vamos a konoha en una hora" ordeno Gaara tirándole el pergamino a kankuro.

"Como están, sakura" preguntaba preocupado kakashi

"Démonos prisa" contesto casi en un grito. Sin querer responder la pregunta

"La villa esta a uno hora no te preocupes" dijo Neji sin aminorar el paso

El grupo había corrido sin parar desde que salieron del sonido, a esta altura del viaje se encontraban muy cansados pero ni uno se quejo, ninguno aminoro el paso, no estaba dispuestos a detenerse por nada en el mundo, no había que ser medico para darse cuenta que las condiciones de la rubia y el moreno eran criticas, y todos ello habían prometido a las pequeñas recupera a sus padres y devolvérselos sanos y salvos, Ya no habían cumplido una parte de la promesa pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a no cumplir la otra parte.

En el patio de la casa de la Hyuga era el 4 día que no mandaba a los chicos a la academia, prefería que perdieran clase a que las niñas estuvieran solas, pensando una y otra vez que no había noticias de sus padres desde que ellos partieran, Hinata trataba de distraer a las pequeñas pero no era fácil, las niñas eran muy inteligentes y esconder el hecho que ellos estaban mal heridos y camino a konoha no le resultada nada fácil.

La oji-blanca tenía claro que este seria el día en el que llegarían, esta conversación la había pospuesto desde que la Hokage llamo a todos los que alguna vez llamados 9 novatos, sus sensei y algunos otros Ninjas de su completa confianza y les explico la situación,

Los que hasta ese entonces sabían todo: Hinata, Ino, Chouji y la Hokage se vieron agradablemente sorprendidos al notar la actitud de los demás con la noticia, todos estaba dispuestos a apoyar a la exuberante líder en las decisiones que esta tomara.

Los grandes portones estaban resguardados, rumores corrían por la villa, Nadia sabia ciencia cierta que pasaba pero en la casa de Hinata una tensa calma se respiraba, la pelinegra había hablado con sus hijos y con Tetsuya explicándoles la situación y ellos se habían sentado en un sillón a los lados de sus amigas, era hora, no podía postergarlo mas aunque quisiera.

"Chicas en este momento vamos a salir todos, les explicare que es lo que pasa, el grupo que salio en a buscar a sus papas, los encontraron, y en este momento vienen todos juntas hasta la villa" al decir esto vio como la cara de las niñas se iluminaron pero tenia que terminar de contar la historia "No se muchos detalles, ellos no se han comunicado mas con nosotros pero sabemos que sus papas están heridos, no sabemos que tan mal vienen, pero ingresaran al hospital a penas lleguen, no quiero que se asusten, estaremos hay hasta que se recuperen si ustedes así lo quieren"

"Okasan tiene razón, a mi otosan le hace falta una niñera, siempre termina igual" decía la pequeña morena mientras unas rebeldes lagrimas asomaban por sus, ojos.

La rubia guardo silencio mirando un punto en la alfombra, que en el momento le pareció muy interesante, sintió en su hombro el brazo de Akira, que la hizo volver al mundo, miro a Hinata y le pregunto:

"Que va a pasar con ellos… digo… ellos no pueden venir a la ciudad, otosan… okasan…" decía Kimiko tratando de organizar una idea pero le era muy difícil en ese momento.

"No se preocupen, por eso ahora lo mas importante es que ellos estén bien, lo demás lo veremos luego, ¿Quieren ir ahora?" pregunto Hinata mientras acariciaba el rostro de ambas.

Las niñas asintieron en silencio, no pronunciaron palabra camino al hospital, tampoco cuando entraron por la puerta trasera del mismo, y guardaron un triste silencio al sentarse en una sala de espera que la Hokage había mandado adecuar para que las pequeñas estuvieran tranquilas esperando a sus padres, con un gran ventanal que daba al pasillo.

El hospital estaba con una calma que crispaba los nervios, las niñas notaron que los pasillos estaban desiertos, que Hinata se había retirado para ponerse un delantal y perderse en una de las puertas con una luz que en ese momento permanecía apagada. También podían ver como en diferentes ocasiones gente entraba con más y más artículos, bandejas, monitores; pero ninguno salía.

Vieron ninjas llegar al lugar ubicándose en distintas posiciones en el hospital, algunos de ellos los conocían, a otros no, pero todos iguales de serios

La puerta de entrada a unos cien metros de ellas y con cuatro anbus en ella, mientras algunas enfermeras terminaban de trasladar a los últimos pacientes del hospital, para las niñas aquello paresia como si se estuviera preparando para una gran batalla.

La extraña calma que se respiraba en aquel hospital se vio interrumpida por un ninja que entro a toda velocidad y se perdió en la sala de lámpara roja, un extraño sentimiento se apodero de ambas, separaron y esperaron mirando desde la puerta de la sala hacia la entrada del hospital.

Chouji entro apresurado y miro a las pequeñas que se habían quedado paradas en medio del pasillo, las tomo y las llevo hasta la muralla, todo paresia transcurrir en cámara lenta.

Primero vieron pasar a una moreno montado en un gran perro, luego Neji afirmando la parte delantera de una camilla, ayudado por Sasuke, luego Kakashi y Naruto con otra camilla en la cual la persona que permanecía recostada tenia su mano fuera de la camilla mientras Sakura tomaba su pulso y gritaba que se apresuraran.

Kimiko se adelanto un paso tras la camilla, aquella mano la conocía, era la mano que la acariciaba cada vez que se comenzaba a dormir mirando las nubes, era la mano que siempre trataba de ganar cuando jugaban go, era la mano que muchas veces las protegió, era la inconfundible mano de su padre, que se asomaba a través de esa camilla.

La pequeña rubia sintió su pecho oprimirse en ese momento, los sonidos se perdieron al igual que todo a su alrededor, solo pudo ver como aquella camilla se perdía detrás de aquellas puertas, mientras su mente rememoraba la inconfundible voz de su padre, con esa sonrisa tan característica de el, cuando le aseguraba que todo estaría bien.

Mientras kumiko, se agacho para recoger un simple colgante, un sencillo collar con dos figuras una grande y una pequeña, claramente partido que la morena reconoció enseguida, y que vio caerse desde esa camilla.

Si hace un año si mal no recordaba, esa figura era distinta, era una que tenia cuatro figuras, dos grandes y dos chicas, que la morena encontró botada en una villa abandonada.

La morena oji-verde, no pudo evitar pensar que se paresia a su familia, su padre, su madre su hermana y ella.

Las niñas habían notado un ambiente hostil entre sus padres y el temor a una separación era inevitable, esas palabras habían salido de las bocas de ambos en más de una discusión.

Las pequeñas eran concientes que su familia era muy diferente al común y el estrés del día a día, estaba minando a su familia.

Fue así como dos días después de eso, en medio del invierno y entre una nueva discusión las pequeñas les regalaron a sus padres aquel collar, partido por la mitad.

Debajo de un gran árbol, en medio de una suave nevada, y sus hijas como testigos celebraron un pacto de amor intercambiándose aquel simple objeto.

Ese collar jamás había salido del cuello de su padre, por mas difícil que fuese la situación, pero la morena vio claramente como el dije había caído desde la camilla en la cual Sakura trataba de tomarle el pulso a un hombre que la rubia distinguió como su padre.

Ni un apalabra salio de las bocas de las pequeñas, ni un movimiento de sus cuerpos, vieron como la luz roja se prendía a unos metros de ellas.

No se dieron cuenta de cuanto tiempo pasaron paradas frente a esa puerta, lo único que quería era ver a sus padres. Permanecían en silencio y sin ninguna emoción en sus rostros. No quisieron esperar en la pequeña sala que la Hokage les había preparado, en vez de eso, ambas se sentaron en unas bancas al lado de la puerta.

"Es mi culpa… es mi culpa…" repetía casi en silencio la morena.

Un ruido se sintió en la puerta, la vista de los presentes en especial la de las dos niñas se fijo en el lugar, para ver quien era el que salía, uno a uno los integrantes del grupo de rescate abandonaron la sala, todos visiblemente agotados y en un completo silencio.

Todos se dieron cuanta de la presencia de las pequeñas en el lugar pero ninguno quiso detenerse, tal vez por vergüenza, tal vez por cansancio, no salieron del hospital, solo se dirigieron a una de las numerosas salas que se encontraban vacías en aquel recinto.

Solo dos se detuvieron y se sentaron a los lados de las pequeñas, y esperaron...

"Otosan es un mentiroso…" soltó en un momento la pequeña rubia al lado de Sasuke "El nos prometió que luego de esa misión encontraría alguna manera de que todo se solucionara y que nos quedaríamos a vivir aquí, y protegeríamos a Chisai y su familia, pero nos mintió"

Gotas saladas cayeron de los ojos de la rubia, y Sasuke no pudo más que estrecharla contra su pecho, la morena solo se perdió en el pecho de Naruto.

La descarga de emociones, el largo día, las horas de esperas minaron la resistencia de las pequeñas que se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

"¡Sakura sal de aquí!" ordeno en un grito a líder de la villa, y antes que esta reclamara escucho "Tu shakra esta al limite y te necesitare completa"

la pelirosa no pudo mas que asentir frustrada y salir del quirófano junto con todos los del grupo de rescate, entro en la primera sala que encontró y se tiro a dormir, realmente hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo agotada que estaba.

Dentro de la sala, la Hokage tratada de estabilizar a la pareja, luego de una rápida revisión, se concentro en el moreno, dejando a la rubia en manos de su equipo de apoyo, que en ese momento constaba de Ino de Hinata y además de médicos y enfermeras.

Tsunade trataba por todos sus medios de frenar una abundante hemorragia en el sector del abdomen del estratega, era la segunda unidad de sangre que le daban, cortes, dos fracturas y una profunda herida en su espalda ya habían sido cerradas pero los signos vitales del moreno solo se debilitaban a causa de la perdida de sangre.

"Hokage… Va a Entrar en Pero" grito una de mas enfermeras

Un ruido como silbato constante sonó en la sala, la rubia exuberante cargo sus manos con shakra, las puso en pecho del Nara.

"APARTENESE" grito y a continuación el cuerpo se convulsiono en la camilla.

"NADA" se escucho el grito de la misma enfermera.

Una vez mas las manos de Tsunade se cubrieron con un shakra azul, apoyándolas en el pecho del estratega, asiendo que este se convulsionara, pero la línea en un pequeño monitor seguía indicando una línea plana.

"VAMOS MALDITO VAGO, REACCIONA" grito casi impotente la rubia mientras cargaba sus manos nuevamente y se disponía a ponerlas en el pecho del estratega.

Sasuke abrió lentamente los ojos, sentía una opresión en su pecho y al mirar a su alrededor, solo pudo ver un lugar muy oscuro, se levanto y sus ojos se tornaron de un intenso rojo, podía sentir un extraño peso en su pecho, y por mas que trataba de mirar a su alrededor no veía nada.

"Sasuke…" escucho pronunciar su nombre, y trato de ubicar el origen de esta.

"Sasuke…" escucho por segunda vez esa voz y ahora la pudo identificar, era la voz del Nara.

Frente a el la figura de su amigo apareció, dejando muy confundido al Uchiha.

"No te preocupes… es un sueño…" dijo el moreno dando una sonrisa de medio lado y metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos.

"Que pasa?" medio pregunto aun confundido.

El estratega miro hacia arriba y dijo "Me esperan… Uchiha, cuida a mis mujeres" al decir esto la figura de Shikamaru se fue desvaneciendo.

Las figuras del ojo de Sasuke comenzaron a girar, reteniendo al Nara en el lugar antes que la silueta de él, desapareciera.

"Me esperan" repitió el estratega aun con las manos en los bolsillos.

La forma en los ojos del uchiha cambio y comenzó a girar mas rápido, una escena comenzó a aparecer frente a Shikamaru.

"LO ODIO LO ODIO… EL NOS MINTIÓ… DIJO QUE NUNCA NOS DEJARÍA SOLAS, Y NOS MINTIÓ" vio como la morena se refugiaba en los brazos de Naruto, y tiraba lejos el collar que había apretado contra su cuerpo, mientras la rubia dormía en la pequeña sala.

"Otosan es un mentiroso… el nos prometió que luego de esa misión encontraría alguna manera de que todo se solucionara y que nos quedaríamos a vivir aquí, y protegeríamos a Chisai y su familia, pero nos mintió" vio esta ves a la rubia,

Los ojos de Sasuke dejaron de girar, la antes, serena figura del estratega ahora se notaba compungida, y sus manos apretadas fuertemente a sus costados.

"Te esperan" dijo esta vez moreno Uchiha con su tono frió habitual.

Corro los ojos y los abrió nuevamente, solo para encontrar a la pequeña rubia acostada sobre su pecho, la tomo y la acostó en el sillón, tapándola con una manta que estaba en el lugar. Se dirigió hacia la ventana pensando en el sueño extraño que había tenido,

Miro a la rubia y su mente divagó sobre una niña de su misma edad a la que conoció cuando era muy pequeño, una pequeña Uchiha con la que jugaba cuando era pequeño, su vecina cuando si familia vivía, cuando su Clan estaba vivo.

La única diferencia entre Misao la pequeña Uchiha y Kimiko era el color del pelo, lo demás, hasta el carácter, era idéntica, de hecho Misao era conocida por ser una de las pocas Uchiha de ojos verdes, herencia de su madre.

No supo cuanto tiempo durmió tal vez un par de horas, ya que afuera el cielo se tornaba de un suave color rojo, se encamo a la salida y se topo con Tenten que estaba en la entrada de la pequeña sala.

"Que ha pasado" le pregunto el moreno.

"Gaara Sama viene en camino, debe estar por llegar, viene con 3 escuadrones, nadie se a parecido, el consejo a entrado en sesión desde que se supo la noticia, Danzo esta con ellos, con un grupo de sus ninjas y ase una hora llego un emisario del feudal quiere saber que pasa" dijo la castaña mientras seguía al Uchiha asta la entrada.

"De ellos se ha sabido algo" volvió a preguntar

"Ase poco mas de una hora trasladaron a Temari a una sala de recuperación, por lo que supe, Shikamaru no esta nada bien, aun no sale de la sala de operaciones, Sasuke ¿No seria conveniente despertar a Naruto los demás ya están despierto?" Dijo la de moñitos

"Déjalo tiene que recuperar energía, estuvo traspasando de su shakra para mantener estable a Shikamaru, Sakura sola no habría podido" contesto el moreno

"Sasuke la reunión del consejo acaba de terminar, por lo que me dijeron un grupo de 10 ninjas 4 miembros del consejo y Danzo vienen hacia acá" le informo Neji que permanecía parado al lado de la puerta.

"Las ordenes de la godaime son que nadie entre al edificio" dijo desde el otro cotado Chouji.

"¿Solo 10 ninjas?, esto será divertido" comento el Uchiha

"Tenten ve a proteger a las pequeñas, no despiertes a Naruto, no creo que sea necesario, Yamato un escuadrón en que proteja los pasillos, Gai toma a lee, Neji y kurenai, a demás de 3 ninjas y custodia la entrada sur del hospital, Genma un grupo y ve los pacillos interiores, ustedes a la entrada, nadie dará un paso adentro del edificio" dijo Kakashi.

En la entrada se encontraba Anko, esperando con grupo de 5 Ninjas.

"Anko espera aquí, nosotros estaremos en la reja" le dijo Kakashi sin detenerse a conversar mas con ella, Anko bufo molesta poniendo sus manos en su cintura algo dijo sobre perderse la diversión.

Solo unos cuantos minutos tuvieron que esperar, ya que danzo y el consejo no se hizo esperar, los vieron en la esquina y tal como les habían infernado, eran 15 personas.

"Apártense, venimos a poner en custodia a los criminales que se encuentran en este lugar" dijo una de los miembros del consejo.

"Tenemos ordenes que nadie puede entrar a este recinto" contesto Kakashi con su serenidad habitual.

"Apártate Hatake, somos los representantes del consejo de la aldea, tienen que acatar los dictámenes que se les dan" refuto el compañero de este.

"A la única persona a la que obedeceremos es a la Godaime Hokage de la aldea, ella ordeno que nadie entra y nadie entrara"

Dicho esto Hatake Kakashi descubrió su ojo, tras el pudo ver a Uchiha Sasuke, con sus ojos rojos, a su lado su esposa Sakura poniéndose sus guantes, Kiba montado en Akamaru, Shino con ejercito de insectos, Chouji. Todos preparados y listos para cumplir las órdenes encomendadas por la líder de la aldea.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, la escasa luz que había en el cuarto le ayudo, miro para todos lados tratando de reconocer lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pudo distinguir con rapidez los dos destellos verdes que la miraban con alegría, trato de incorporarse pero una punzada en su brazo derecho la obligo a acostarse nuevamente.

Las dos pequeñas se abalanzaron sobre ella con una alegría que la rubia nunca había visto en sus hijas, aguanto el dolor que le causo el inesperado arranque de alegría.

"Que… paso, Donde estoy…" pregunto con notoria dificultad.

"Okasan, estas en konoha… ya estas bien, Sasuke ojisan y los demás te trajeron de vuelta como lo prometieron" dijo la morena, mientras de un salto se acomodo en la cama de su madre.

La kunoishi trato de incorporarse en la cama, pero la pequeña rubia le volvió a acomodar, recriminándola como a una pequeña tomo las mantas llevando las hasta el cuello de su madre y se sentó al lado contrario de su hermana.

"Has dormido por 2 días, la Hokage dice que es normal por los calmantes que te daban y que en cualquier momento despertarías, ¿sabes?... pasaron muchas cosas, Kakashi san se enfrento a los del consejo cuando llegaste al hospital. Fue muy divertido, no es así kumi chan"

"Si esos viejos querían llevarte a ti y a Otosan, pero Kakashi san se paro en frente de ellos y les dijo que no pasarían, sentimos ruidos que nos despertaron a kimi Chan, a Naruto Ojisan y a mi, el hizo una rasengan y se los tiro de la ventana del segundo piso del hospital, y luego salto para quedar al lado de kakashi san, se veía muy cool"

La rubia miraba a cada lado sin poder preguntar nada, las niñas estaban tan emocionadas relatando lo sucedido, que no le daba ocasión de preguntar nada.

"¿Sabes? Luego los viejos esos se fueron y dijeron que eso no se quedaría así, a las horas después cuando era de noche volvieron con un gran ejército, se armo un gran alboroto afuera, tres de los ninjas que venían con los viejos esos pudieron pasar y casi entran a la sala donde estabas descansando, pero con kumi Chan les paliamos el trasero" dijo la rubia muy orgullosa de su actitud.

"Si, pero después, esos ninjas entraron eran muchos y nosotras nos quedamos paradas en la puerta de tu pieza, no íbamos a dejar que ninguno de esos tontos entrara a buscarte, y cuando nos iban a atacar llego kankuro y Gaara ojisan y ellos si que les partieron el trasero, ellos dijeron que ningún… no voy a repetir lo que dijeron era feo y a ti no te gustara oírlo…" dijo la morena con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Lo importante es que dijeron que no tocarían a sus sobrinas, ¿Okasan, por que no nos dijiste que ellos eran tus hermanos?...bueno después nos cuentas…, un viejo lleno de vendas le dijo a Gaara ojisan, que se apartara que eso no era de su incumbencia y que lo reportaría con el consejo de la arena…" decía la rubia, Temari miro a la morena sabiendo que ella seguiría el relato.

"Kankuro ojisan se rió, luego le dijo –Dime cual es tu queja, yo soy el presidente del consejo de la arena- el se veía tan cool es fabuloso y Gaara San dijo que le que quisiera morir, diera un paso adelante, Okasan ellos son súper" decía muy emocionada Kumiko.

"Sabes okasan, eso no fue todo. Por que, ayer llegaron las tropas del sonido y de la Roca, pera destruir la villa, todos fuimos a un escondite en la cabeza de los kage, Gaara ojisan nos dijo que nuestra misión era cuidarte, y nos dejo a 4 ninjas de la arena para que nos ayudaran, se sentían muchos ruidos fuertes, la tierra temblaba, como cuando atacaban las villas de la frontera, pero mas fuertes, ¿sabes Okasan?… los niños de Konoha son muy llorones, solo por eso se ponían a chillar como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, los únicos que no lloraban eran Akira Aiko y Tetsuya, ellos nos ayudaron a cuidarte" dijo la rubia con sus manos sobre sus piernas.

"sentimos un ruido sordo y muy fuerte, después nos enteramos que la Hokage le había entregado a Songa a Sasuke ojisan, y que el comenzó a usarla, también nos dijeron que salio un rayo blanco que destruyo a todos los ninjas enemigos, pero también nos dijeron que el se veía raro, que había comenzado a atacar a todo el mundo, pero que Naruto ojisan lo derribo con una de sus técnicas, por lo que supe… la Hokage sello la espada, dijo que su poder era tan grande que había controlado por completo a Sasuke ojisan, el esta durmiendo hay" dijo la morena apuntando una cama en frente a la Kunoishi.

"Pe… Pero… que.." vacilo la rubia tratando de organizar toda la información en su mente.

Las niñas fijaron su intención en la puerta que se habría, la rubia pudo ver a un anbu que custodiaba la entrada de su habitación pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba era uno de la Arena. Sakura entro acompañada de la Hinata.

Buenos Días Temari San, es bueno verte despierta, niñas vamos a comer algo mientras Sakura examina a su mamá" dijo la peli-negra con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro. Sacando a las niñas de la pieza.

Sakura examino el brazo de la kunoishi, luego cambio los vendajes reviso el pulso y los demás signos vitales, todo en el mas absoluto silencio, Temari tomo el brazo de la peli-rosa, cuando esta dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

"¿Que ha sucedido?" pregunto la rubia con su seño fruncido.

"Creo que las niñas te lo han contado" contesto sin muchas ganas de seguir con aquel tema.

"¡Sakura, que ha pasado!" exigió esta vez la rubia.

Sakura suspiro, le dijo algo al anbu que permanecía en la puerta, luego cerró la puerta por dentro y se sentó en la cama al lado de la kunoishi.

"Escuche todo lo que te dijeron tus hijas y todo es muy real, has estado dormida por 2 días, producto de las drogas, así evitamos que te pudieran trasladar a alguna dependencia del consejo, ellos estaban locos por ponerte las manos encima, pero eso ya no es necesario, ayer hubo una invasión, y gracias a Songa y a tus hermanos nos hemos salvado, la villa esta hecha pedazos, estamos comenzado a reconstruir, ¿hay algo mas que quieras saber?" dijo la pelirosa mirando el piso

"Por que dices que ya no es necesario" pregunto la rubia muy intrigada

"Bueno, los cargos contra ti se han retirado, Gaara tiene una custodia en tu cuarto por si sucede algo, por eso dijo que ya no es necesario" dijo Sakura evadiendo la minada de La rubia

"¿Puedes dejar de darme respuestas a medias?, quiero saber que pasa, por que retiraron los cargos, donde esta Shikamaru, que ha pasado con el" Temari se notaba nerviosa, quería respuestas.

La Haruno se dio cuenta que no podía seguir evadiendo mas el tema, por mas que quisiera, su amiga necesitaba saber la verdad de lo que estaba pasando y la necesitaba saber en ese momento.

"La Hokage esta muy ocupada, me habría gustado que fuera ella la que hablara contigo, pero tratare de darte los máximos detalles que pueda, veras… cuando los encontramos estaban en muy malas condiciones, pero de los dos Shikamaru estaba mucho mas grave, a penas llegamos con el hasta acá, Tsunade Sama se encargo de él, tenia una hemorragia interna, diversas fracturas y heridas en todo el cuerpo, perdió mucha sangre, lo que le produjo dos paros cardiacos…"

"¿Esta muerto?..." pregunto de improviso la kunoishi de la arena, tocando el brazo de Sakura, la peli-rosa podía sentir el temblor en las manos de la rubia, le sostuvo su mano con fuerza y negó suavemente con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro.

"No finalmente Tsunade sama lo logro estabilizar, aun no esta fuera de peligro, pero no a recuperado la conciencia desde que llegamos y tal vez ha sido mejor así… en el apuro por llegar no nos dimos cuenta que unos documentos cayeron de su mochila, en ellos se explicaba con lujo de detalles el plan para asesinar al feudal, y tu inocencia en el caso, y la culpabilidad de Shikamaru en todo esos. Los documentos fueron encontrados por Danzo, por eso se levantaron los cargos en tu contra, pero cuando Shikamaru se recupere lo espera una corte marcial, y todo esta en su contra" explico la peli-rosa.

"Finalmente lo hizo" dijo la rubia mirando una pequeña ventana que a penas daba un poco de luz, Sakura la miro intrigada, la rubia sonrió triste y luego dijo:

"Esos documentos son falsos, de hecho hay dos juegos de ellos, los hicimos en caso que fuéramos capturados, el que estuviera en mejores condiciones tendría que sobrevivir para cuidar a las niñas, pero ese plan lo habíamos desechado ase unos meses, ahora entiendo que tanto Shikamaru como yo teníamos lo mismo en mente, ninguno quiso deshacerse de esos documentos… es un torpe machista y cobarde… no se en que momento se me ocurrió enamorarme de el" decía la rubia mientras lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

"Sakura donde esta" pregunto mientras limpiaba sus ojos con el dorso de su mano.

La peli-rosa trato de explicarle a Temari que el moreno estaba inconsciente, que estaba con vigilancia que no le permitirían entrar, pero nada la detendría, Sakura solo pudo suspirar, cargo sus manos con un Shakra azul, y curo el brazo de la rubia.

La peli-rosa llevó a Temari por los pasillos del hospital antes vació, ahora llenos de pacientes hasta llegar a un piso custodiado por Anbus, muchas explicaciones y favores tubo que pedir para podes llegar frente a una puerta en la cual habían 3 ninjas enmascarados, uno a cada lado de la puerta y otro frente a ella.

Por mas que el rubio trato de hacer entender que necesitaba ver al que ellos llamaban "reo", lo único que consiguieron fue un "Solo personal autorizado".

"¡A la mierda con ustedes!" grito enfurecida, se levanto de la silla en donde Sakura la había transportado y se dispuso a entrar al cuarto.

Pero cuando uno de ellos la fue a afirmar de un brazo para evitar que ella entrase, un fuerte golpe en la cara tiro al ninja al Suelo.

"Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo en cima a mi hermana" amenazo el titiritero, mientras tras él, se encontraba el kazekage, con su usual calma.

"Tiene autorización para estar con él" dijo el pelirrojo tirando un pergamino al ninja que permanecía parado frente a la puerta.

Este sonrió al leer el pergamino y luego abrió la puerta para permitir el paso de la rubia, "Gracias Neji" dijo en castaño al ver a su hermana ingresar a la sala

Al ingresar en una oscura sala, sin ventanas, la rubia solo pudo sentir el pausado sonar de una maquina que indicaba los latidos del moreno, mientras el sonido otra maquina que a ratos marcaba el ritmo de su respiración.

Acerco lentamente la mano a un interruptor para poder prender la luz, una cortina tapaba el lugar donde el padre de sus hijas permanecía recostado.

Se acercó lentamente, saco mechones de su cabello que permanecían dispersos por su cara, si no fuera por los innumerables cables y tubos que tenía por todo su cuerpo, la rubia hubiese jurado que solo dormía.

La paz que irradiaba su rostro era la misma que tenía cuando se recostaba en el pasto a dormir con Kimiko, en ese momento añoro aquellos momento de tranquilidad.

Acaricio suavemente su piel, desde su cara hasta tocar sus manos, acerco una banca sin soltar su mano y se sentó estaba dispuesta a no moverse de ese lugar, nada no nadie la apartaría de aquella sala.

"Maldito vago, machista… todo se tiene que hacer como tu quiere ¿No es así?, pues ¡No!... esta vez no… no lograras desacerté de mi, voy a encontrar la forma de sacarte de este lío, y después de eso, ya veras… primero te salvo… luego te mato por hacer estas tonteras". Miro el rostro del estratega acomodo la mascara de oxigeno y prosiguió.

"Shika hemos pasado por mucho tú y yo, para no salir juntos de este embrollo, por ahora, no dejare que nadie entre aquí, como siempre estaremos solos, no permitiré que te enjuicien por algo que no hiciste, se suponía que ahora todo tendría que estar bien, no tendrían por que estar persiguiéndonos, estaré bien en unos días y en ese momento entrare a la base de danzo, hay tienen que estar las evidencias de todo, es el único lugar en el cual no buscamos. No te preocupes no dejare que nadie te ponga un dedo encima, Genio se que no te lo digo a menudo, pero te amo, no sabría que hacer sin ti" le dijo la rubia acariciando la mano del moreno.

En los innumerables pasillos del hospital las hermanas, llevaban bastante rato buscando a sus amigos, ya había preguntado a todo los que conocían y a los que no conocían también, 2 vueltas a todo el edificio pero no los encontraban, finalmente los encontraron saliendo de la pieza donde Sasuke descansaba.

Los arrastraron hasta un balcón desocupado y luego les dijeron.

"Necesitamos su ayuda, cúbranos hasta que volvamos, que nadie se de cuenta que no estamos" pidió la morena con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Por qué? ¿A donde van?" interrogo Tetsuya cruzados de brazos.

"No les podemos decir, es un asunto familiar" repuso Kimiko, mirando el suelo.

"Mi otosan me enseño que la familia es todos aquellos a quienes quieres, por eso si no nos dicen que van a hacer me pongo a gritar y le dijo a todo el mundo que se van a ir" La princesa de Naruto dio una gran sonrisa, y se apoyo en la baranda del balcón.

Miradas desafrentes iban y venían, pero finalmente ante el casi intento de la Aiko por llamar a todos, el par de hermanas tubo que confesar sus intenciones.

"Verán, mi otosan esta en problemas, le harán una corte marcial y es muy probable que lo sentencian a muerte si no logramos conseguir pruebas de su inocencia" dijo kumiko mirando a sus amigos

"Mi okasan dijo que cuando le dieran el alta ella iría a buscar esas pruebas, pero ella no sabe que le adelantaron el juicio, a los viejos no les importa que este mi otosan presente, oímos a la Hokage decir que quieren usarlo de chivo expiatorio no se de que, Okasan dijo que con Danzo encontraría las evidencias nosotras iremos para allá, a buscarlas antes de mañana en la tarde" termino de decir Kimiko.

Un silencio momentáneo fue roto por Akira, el hijo mayor de Naruto se adelanto un paso, miro resueltos a sus amigas, "No las dejare solas, iré con ustedes", la respuesta tomo por sorpresa a las pequeñas las que luego escucharon la voz de tetsuya decir "Torpe, si tu vas entonces yo tender que acompañarte", la vista paso de Akira hasta Tetsuya, pero luego escucharon la alegre voz de Aiko decir "A no… ni piensen que me dejaran sola y mas que me perderé toda la diversión, yo también voy".

La rubia hija de Naruto realizo unos sellos e hizo aparecer 5 clones de ella, luego los transformo en, sonrió satisfecha y dijo "Listo… si me pueden reemplazar en el colegio también pueden Reaplazarnos acá".

Con ayuda de las habilidades de las pequeñas Nara, el grupo entro sin mayores problemas hasta el recinto de la raíz anbu, se escabulleron por los oscuros pasillos, no sabiendo muy bien que era lo que buscaban, pero si iba a encontrar algo tenían que darse prisa.

No podían negarlo aquel lugar se paresia a los abandonados laboratorios de Oroshimaru, lugares que muchas veces les sirvieron de refugio.

Sintieron pasos que se dirigían hacia su posesión, las niñas hicieron unos sellos tomaron de la mano a sus acompañantes y se escondieron en las sombras.

Un joven con una extraña sonrisa paso frente al grupo, se detuvo frente a ellos por un instante, miro para todos lados, una fingida sonrisa salio de sus labios, y luego siguió su camino.

"Terminemos rápido con esto, tiene que haber una sala de información a algo así, algún lugar donde guarden los expedientes, e oído que ese viejo es muy meticuloso con sus informes, al menos eso le a dicho la Quinta a mi otosan" decía Akira mientras miraba las distintas puertas en aquel lugar.

Comenzaron a revisar una por una todas las salas del lugar para, pero luego de una hora revisando y escondiéndose, no encontraron nada, Aiko se apoyo molesta en una de las murallas, la que enseguida comenzó a abrirse como en los cuentos terror.

Akira activo su Byakugan, comenzó a revisar el interior de aquella sala, "Pesen no hay nadie" dijo el rubio una vez reviso toda la sala.

Solo se podía percibir la tenue luz de dos antorchas en la muralla, muchos archiveros uno al lado del otro, todos en perfecto orden y era el único lugar donde no había telarañas, ni polvo. Pero la escasa luz los colores oscuros de las murallas y el olor a encierro del lugar le daban un toque muy siniestro al lugar.

"Esto esta en orden alfabético y son muchos" se quejo Aiko una vez que abrió uno de los innumerables archiveros del lugar.

"No terminaremos nunca si revisamos uno por uno, Busquen en la N tal vez hay encuentren algo" Dijo la rubia que había comenzado a revisar letras.

Era demasiado obvio, no había nada clasificado bajo esa letra el menos nada que a las chicas les sirviera. Luego analizando buscaron en la B, pero nada. Trataron de ver las distintas posibilidades pero no, no podían encontrar ni un papel referente a lo que necesitaban, al parecer la única opción que les quedaba era revisar uno por uno todos los incontables informes que había.

"Que problemático…" dijo Kumiko rascándose enérgicamente detrás de la nuca.

La muralla hizo un ruido sordo, alguien entraba al lugar, los chicos se escondieron entre todos aquellos archivos. Tetsuya dejo de respirar cuando quedo a centímetros de la persona que había entrado, separados solo por una mesa.

Aquel era el mismo hombre con el que se habían encontrado en el pacillo, el de la falsa sonrisa, este ahora se veía muy cerio, abrió uno de los estantes, saco un grueso informe de unos 15 centímetros de grosor, lo dejo caer el la mesa donde se ocultaba Tetsuya. Este cerró los ojos al sentir el sonido seco del golpe en la mesa.

"Creo que con esto será suficiente" dijo el hombre, luego de un leer rato el informe "Lleven esto a la Hokage" repuso mientras extendía aquel informe hacia una de las sombras de la muralla.

Desde esa sombra salia tímidamente la rubia Nara, al ver la gran sonrisa del joven tomo rápidamente el informe y volvió a esconderse en la misma sombra en la que estaba.

En el hospital una joven de ojos claros daba la tercera vuelta al recinto, con cuatro niños tras ella, en el ultimo piso del hospital había revuelo, el consejo había realizado una sesión extraordinaria, sin avisarle a todos los clanes que formaban parte de el, quedando fuera de esa sesión los Clanes Aburame, Inuzuka, Hyuga, Akimishi y incluso la Hokage no alcanzo a llegar a la resolución final de aquella sesión.

"No Lo Consiento, No Se Puede Tomar Una Resolución De Esa Magnitud, Faltando La Mitad Del Consejo" decía enérgica la Quinta parada frente a una puerta.

"La reunión fue avisada Tsunade, si tus mensajeros son incompetentes, no es problema de este consejo, la resolución es legal y se cumplida en este momento" dijo una de los miembros de aquella delegación.

La reunión del consejo se había llevado a cabo ase unas 2 horas, el tema… Nara Shikamaru, se presentaron pruebas evidencias, se debatió en torno al tema y se dicto sentencia, todo en un lapso de 2 horas, ahora el consejo pretendía desconectar al moreno, seria una forma humana de ejecutar la sentencia según aquel grupo, además de evitar los costos y molestias de salvarles la vida para luego ejecutarlo. Según ellos era un costo innecesario.

En primera fila se encontraban Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane y con ellos Danzo. Tratando de apartar a la Hokage de la puerta de la habitación del Nara.

"Naruto tienes que ir al habitación de Shikamaru, el consejo lo quiere desconectar… yo tratare de encontrar a los niños" dijo de manera apresurada, al ver a Naruto entrar al hospital.

Naruto la miro raro al ver al los niños tas su esposa, Hinata suspiro cargo su mano con shakra y la paso por el cuello de su hija, esta desapareció al instante.

"Que están planeando ahora" dijo Naruto mientras por su mente desfilaban las innumerables posibilidades.

Una intensa explosión saco al rubio de sus pensamientos, la peli-negra reconoció el lugar de la explosión al activar su Byakugan, era la habitación de moreno.

Ambos corrieron para ver que era lo que había sucedido, solo para encontrar a los tres miembros del consejo tirados en el piso, una furiosa Temari parada en el entrada de la habitación abanico en mano dispuesta a destruir a cualquiera que se atreviese a acercarse, y a la Hokage parada en la muralla contraria sin saber que hacer.

"¡si se atreven a acercase les juro que los mato!" Amenazo la rubia mirando con furia.

Naruto miro a la Quinta, tratando de encontrar las razones de todo aquello, esta le devolvió la minada, reacciono al instante y le ordeno traer a todos los representares del consejo que habían faltado a la reunión, mientras Koharu amenazaba a la hermana del Kazekage.

A unas cuadras de ese lugar los niños caminaba a paso lento mientras la rubia Nara leía los documentos que el moreno de sonrisa rara les había entregado, la chica sonreía a medida que avanzaba en la lectura, de un instante a otro Aiko paro en seco su caminata. Llevo su mano a su frente y negó enérgicamente con su cabeza.

"Estamos en problemas, okasan se dio cuenta" dijo mientras trataba de sonreír.

Su hermano le iba a decir algo cuando sintieron una gran explosión. Los chicos se miraron un instante y luego se echaron a correr para llegar luego a su destino.

Pararon frente al hospital, vieron a muchas personas entrar y salir de el, escucharon a unos enfermeras hablar, enterándose, de esa manera, de lo que había pasado, vieron entrar al robusto ninja amigo de su padre junto con el un hombre, un tanto raro, con lentes y un abrigo que no le permitía ver su cara.

Tras ellos, otro hombre de pelo largo y ojos como los de sus amigos: "Abuelito" grito Aiko colgándose del cuello de aquel hombre.

"Esperen aquí, que adentro es peligroso" dijo aquel hombre, tan serio que daba miedo.

"Tenemos que entrar abuelito, tenemos algo que tenemos que entregarle a la Hokage sama" repitió la niña poniendo ojos grandes y una cara de puchero. Para todos era claro que era una manipulación, pero para el líder del Clan Hyuga, la única debilidad era esa niña y para todos era claro, que si a la pequeña un día se le ocurría la luna, el hombre mas duro de la villa encontraría la forma de traérsela.

Hiashi no soltó a la pequeña de sus brazos, tomo de la mano a su hermano e hizo una señal a los demás pequeños para que lo acompañaran.

Aunque la imagen de un abuelo con sus nietos era muy enternecedora ninguno de los guardias se habría atrevido a decirle algo a ese abuelo en particular y lo dejaron pasar con sus acompañantes.

Llegaron al ultimo piso lugar donde se encontraba la habitación del moreno, ese era el sitio donde se concertó la explosión que escucho toda la villa, era el sitio donde el consejo se reunía por segunda vez en ese día, era el lugar donde la rubia kunoishi custodiaba la habitación del moreno de manera celosa, acompañada ahora por sus dos hermanos.

Y era el lugar donde llegaba el último integrante del consejo que faltaba Hiashi Hyuga, que venia con 5 pequeños acompañantes.

Las dos pequeñas Nara corrieron a brazos de su madre, se ubicaron detrás de ella, la pequeña rubia estrecha los documentos contra su pecho, cuando se escucho la imponente vos del Líder del Clan Hyuga decir:

"Como se atreven a tomar una decisión come esta sin el consentimiento del total del consejo y en juicio justo, la decisión no es valida" sentencio el hombre mas fuerte del clan Hyuga.

Homura trato refutar al Oji-blanco, pero la imponente figura de este, se adelanto a los restantes hombre en el lugar "¡A mi no!... no intentes jugar conmigo, que no les conviene, ustedes tendrán el poder político, pero mi clan es el mas fuerte de la villa y el que menos bajas a tenido durante la ultima invasión" luego dirigí su vista a la Hokage le dijo "Tsunade sama, mi Clan esta a su disposición para cuando usted lo necesite" dicho esto Hiashi retrocedió hasta apoyase en la muralla frente a la Hokage.

El lugar era calido, un lindo prado se divisaba frente a el, las flores daban el justo toque de color, las nubes eran esponjadas, una tras otra desfilaban lentas pausadas, perfectas, para cualquiera que quisiera a costarse a mirarlas.

Los pensamientos del estratega se perdían en la maravilla que había ante el, la paz y la quietud era tal que no daban ganas de pararse del lugar, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto tiempo estuvo recostado mirándolas, realmente no lo recordaba, pero realmente no había sido mucho.

Respiro profundo aquel perfume le recordaba algo, pero su mente no quería trabajar en eso, cerró sus ojos, en un intento dejarse llevar por aquella quietud.

"Shikamaru, ¿que ases aquí?" escucho una voz proveniente del lado suyo.

Ese olor era inconfundible para el moreno, "Hace muchos años que no te veía Asuma sensei" dijo el estratega sin abrir los ojos.

"Realmente eres un vago, muchacho" dijo el sensei sentándose al lado suyo.

"Este lugar es tan pacifico" dijo luego de un momento de silencio el moreno.

Asuma tomo su cigarro lo apago acostándose al lado de su ex alumno, dejo salir el humo que le había quedado en sus pulmones, formado una linda forma en el cielo.

"Shikamaru ¿Por qué estas aquí?" interrogo el sensei

El estratega levanto sus hombros en señal de incógnita, no tenia ganas de saber que hacia hay o como había llegado, el ambiente estaba tan exquisito que no daban ganas de levantarse y al parecer Asuma lo sabia.

"Muchas veces has estado en este lugar, este es el punto de tu vida en el que no hay futuro Shikamaru, estas en la encrucijada de tu vida y tienes que tomar una decisión pero tiene que ser ahora, cruzas la frontera o te devuelves" dijo el sensei mostrándole un cristalino río que apareció frente a el.

El estratega se incorporo sentándose miro el río, del otro lado se extendía el hermoso campo de flores las nubes el sol.

"Sensei, es tentador, quiero quedarme aquí" dijo pero no se levantaba de su puesto, miro tras de si y vio solo un manto oscuro que se extendía desde sus pies y por donde alcanzaba su vista.

"¿Que hay allá?" pregunto el moreno viendo el manto oscuro.

"Son las cosas que dejarías a tras" le respondió el sensei sin incorporase de su lugar.

La decisión no era muy difícil, por un lado, un prado calmo, tranquilo con las mejores nubes que había visto en su vida y por el otro solo un manto oscuro, para cualquiera la decisión era fácil, pero había algo en ese manto oscuro, que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Su sensei lo miraba de reojo, el estratega había levantado su mano y la miraba curioso, luego levanto la otra poniéndola al lavo y las analizaba con tal detenimiento que paresia que el misterio mas antiguo del universo estaba escrita en ellas.

"Vamos entonces", le dijo el sensei sentando en el prado.

"Sensei, ¿por que siento que alguien toca mis manos?" dijo sin dejar de mirarlas

El sensei lo miro, le sonrío negando con su cabeza "Para ser un genio eres bastante lento en entender las cosas, Shikamaru, estos son tus dos caminos, puedes acompañarme ahora al otro lado o devolverte a la oscuridad"

Shikamaru miraba intercaladamente a ambos lados, miraba sus manos en las cuales aun sentía una opresión, miro el cielo y una suave gota callo en el rostro del moreno.

El sensei lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, le dio una gran palmada en su espalda, se sintió retumbar en el lugar las carcajadas del Sensei, "No se te quitara nunca lo vago Shikamaru, ve y dile a Kurenai que sea feliz, ella entenderá, nos vemos mas tarde hijo" dicho esto Asuma empujo al moreno hacia el lugar de las sombras.

Las pequeñas Naras no se habían movido de la pisa de su padre desde lo ocurrido el día anterior, una frente a la otra tomando la manos del moreno, la rubia se había quedado dormida afirmando aquella mano, la ex embajadora de suna acariciaba la cabeza de la morena hasta darse cuenta que ella se había dormido, las tomo con cuidado recostándolas en la camilla que se encontraba al lado de la cama del estratega.

La rubia se acerco al Nara acariciando su rostro, alejando los machones de pelo, una lágrima resbalo desde el rostro de la kunoishi, la que fue a parar al rostro del estratega.

"Cuando vas a despertar" dijo la embajadora.

La joven madre, descargo su abanico al lado de la cama del moreno, con mucho cuidado se recostó al lado de su pareja, cerró sus ojos dejando su mano en el pecho del genio.

El pausado ritmo del estratega le daba la idea de un tranquilo sueño, realmente envidiaba la facilidad con la que seguía durmiendo ya por 5 días, ella desde que despertó no había logrado conciliar el sueño, no concedía su vida sin shikamaru a su lado.

Se incorporo en la cama solo lo suficiente para quedar frente a su cara, acariciaba su mejilla con el dorso de su mano, analizo hasta el mas mínimo rastro de movimiento, pero no encontró nada, recorrió con su dedo desde la frente, bajando por su nariz y luego dibujo sus labios,

Escondió su cara en el hombro del moreno al no recibir respuesta, acerco sus labios, acortando las distancias hasta llegar apoderarse tranquilamente de lo labios del enfermo, mientras con su mano izquierda acariciaba tiernamente su rostro.

Era la acción de una mujer que lo único que desea, es que aquella persona despertase, es sentir su vos una vez mas, lo miraba dormir tranquilo, sereno mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Podía sentir las manos del moreno recorrer su espalda, acariciándola en pequeños círculos, y el inconfundible sabor de su boca mezclado con remedios, su mente le jugaba una muy mala broma. Levanto su rostro sin abrir los ojos, y pudo sentir una mano limpiando las rebeldes gotas que se negaban a parar de salir de su rostro.

Con sorpresa la kunoishi abrió sus ojos, solo para chocar con los oscuros ojos del moreno que la miraban tiernamente.

"Te… estas… aprovechando de un en… enfermo" dijo el moreno de manera pausada y cansada.

La rubia lo miro pestaño un par de veces incrédula, se apresuro a limpiar su rostro, paso sus manos por el rostro del moreno, casi sin tocarlo, su sonrisa contrastaba con las lagrimas que bañaban su rostro.

"Maldito vago... Hasta cuando mierda pensabas estar durmiendo" le gritaba la kunoishi, limpiando su rostro de las nuevas lagrimas que asomaban en sus ojos.

"Es… que… me quede… hablando… con mi… sensei" le dijo mientras trataba de forzar una sonrisa.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió lentamente, como cada, tanto la Hokage como Sakura entraban a revisar la condición del paciente, pero este día se encontraron con una gran sorpresa.

Guardaron silencio cuando al entrar, vieron a las tres abrazando fuerte el cuerpo del estratega, la Hokage bajo la cabeza, a sakura le cayeron un par de gotas por sus mejillas, después de todo…

"TSUNADE SAMA… MI OTOSAN" grito alegre la morena al darse cuenta de la presencia de la mujer en la habitación

La Rubia líder de Konoha, parpadeo un par de veces, para luego dirigir la mirada hacia el moreno, no era lo que creía, el acariciaba la rubia cabellera de su hija mientras le daba un tierno beso a su esposa, un suspiro de alivio se apodero del Hokage, dejo que aquella familia se estrechara un poco mas antes de mandar desalojar la sala para revisar a su paciente.

Era temprano aquella mañana cuando el estratega perezosamente abrí los ojos, se encontraba un poco mariado, como si hubiese dormido toda un mes de corrido, el silencio era muy agradable solo roto por el canto de algunas aves en la ventan, aquella habitación no era como la del hospital, las paredes eran de un lindo tono celeste, un gran ventanal que daba a un agradable jardín, y pudo sentir que el cuerpo ya no le dolía, solo ese molesto mareo, no habían maquinas, no estaba ese desagradable olor a desinfectante, definitivamente ese no era el hospital.

¿Cuanto tiempo había dormido?, era la pregunta que internamente se hacia el moreno, lo ultimo que recordaba era a la Hokage examinándolo y diciéndole que tenia que descansar, darle una pastilla y luego cero, luego de eso no recordaba nada.

Era inútil tratar de incorporarse, ya que al tratar de hacerlo su cabeza giraba y se veía obligado a volver a la cama, miro a su alrededor tratando de identificar algo, cualquier cosa que le indicara en que lugar estaba. Por el gran ventanal se veía el monumento a los Hokage, por lo que aun estaba en Konoha, y lejos del bosque, al lado de una lindo mueble estaba reposando el abanico de Temari, encima de el, una muñeca y un ciervo de peluche.

Sintió la puerta abrirse y dirigió su vista a ver quien ingresaba, tal vez esa persona le podría dar algunas respuestas, de donde estaba.

"Hola genio, como estas" le dijo la rubia al ingresar a la habitación y notar que estaba despierto.

"Que… Como… Donde estoy" pregunto muy confundido.

"Estamos en la residencia de Hiashi sama, desde haber… 2 semanas, estas bajo la custodia de el, luego que entraran a la habitación del hospital y trataran de eliminarte" le dijo la rubia cerrándole el ojo.

El moreno estaba más confundido que antes, y su cara lo rebelaba, ante una risueña Temari, esta puso una bandeja en las piernas del estratega con un abundante desayuno, y se sentó en aquella gran cama, justo frente a él.

"La Hokage te mantuvo durmiendo por tres semanas, si despertabas forzarían un juicio y ella necesitaba tiempo para analizar unos documentos que obtuvo desde la raíz, luego falseamos un atentado para poder trasladarte hasta acá, Hiashi sama dijo que por el momento, era el lugar mas seguro, nadie se atrevería a asomar su nariz por este lado" le dijo mientras tomaba un trozo de fruta de la bandeja. "Además despejarían un piso del hospital que, ya que eras el único paciente hay y necesitaban el espacio" le dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa.

"¿Tanto tiempo se tomo para leer ese informe?" pregunto curioso.

La rubia negó con la cabeza, mientras comió otro trozo de fruta "Necesito tiempo para ubicar a tu Clan y que ellos lleguen hasta aquí, por eso te dejo de dar el medicamento ayer, pero se suponía que deberías haber despertado ayer a la tarde"

Shikamaru comenzó a mirar a todos lado, Temari pareció leerle la mente, luego de sacar un pedazo de pan de la bandeja dijo "Están en la academia, si nos vamos a quedar aquí no veo razón para que no asistan, ¿sabes?, las nivelaron, están un grado mas arriba de lo que deberían" le dijo orgullosa, luego de pasarle un trozo de fruta para que el comiera dijo "Según Iruka sensei por conocimientos y habilidades deberían estar en el ultimo año, pero ella querían estar con sus amigos" finalizo levantando los hombros.

Muchas cosas habían pasado y esa mujer lo tomaba como si fuese todo lo más normal del mundo, como si estuviese comentando las noticias del día anterior, definitivamente no entendía a las mujeres, era demasiado problemático.

La mañana y fue tranquila, la rubia lo obligo a alimentarse, para el estratega era un cambio agradable ver a Temari tranquila relajada en aquella mansión, pera el joven era como volver a tener frente a si la rubia de la que se había enamorado ase ya muchos años, las niñas en la academia, la rubia en su a su lado todo parecía perfecto, pero esa tarde la paz, luego del almuerzo la paz se había acabado, la hokage hizo entrada en aviación.

La cara de seria de la rubia, no le traía muy buena espina a la pareja, al lado de la mujer le kage de Suna, el actual capitán de las fuerzas anbu, Neji, y una grupo de anbus tanto de la arena como de konoha,

"Bien a esta altura ya debes de estar enterado de todo" dijo la rubia parada frente a la cama, "Comenzaremos con tigo Temari" Termino de decir cediéndole la palabra a Gaara.

La rubia miro a su hermano para ver que era lo que le tenia por decir, este la miro con calma habitual, se cruzo de brazos la miro.

"Sabaku No Temari, los antecedentes dicen que no tuviste nada que ver en lo relacionado con la muerte del anterior feudal del país del fuego, aun así has hecho abandono durante 10 años de tu labores, en otras palabras, a pesar de no estar involucrada en eso, si tienes una acusación por deserción, que no podemos obviar y estar unida a una persona que si esta acusada de un delito de asesinato no mejora las cosas, el consejo estuvo deliberando y debatiendo tu caso, tomando en cuenta la ayuda, que a pesar de eso, has hecho a la nación, la pena se a disminuido bastante, tu intachable hoja de servicio anterior, te ha ayudado en eso, se ha decidido que puedes reintegrarte al servicio a favor de Suna, pero ya no como anbu, sino como Genin" dijo gaara con su habitual calma.

La rubia sonrió, miro a sus hermanos, uno de ellos el líder de la aldea de Sana, el otro el actual líder del consejo, gracias a que la mitad del consejo había sido encarcelado, y la mitad de que quedaba no tubo la valentía de decirle que no al kage, era de esperarse que el castigo fuese el mas leve de todos.

Shikamaru parpadeo, negó con la cabeza, el tener a todas tus familiares en un puesto importante te facilitaba mucho el trabajo.

"Nara Shikamaru" llamo la atención de los presentes la rubia Hokage de Konoha, "Contra ti pesa una acusación de asesinato en contra del feudal, edemas de deserción y posible secuestro de la embajadora de Suna, por estos hechos habrá un juicio que se efectuara en dos días en el salón principal de la sala del consejo de Konoha, hasta que esta se lleve acabo permanecerás en custodia de Hyuga Hiashi, líder del Clan Hyuga, tendrás a un defensor que ya a sido nombrado, tienes alguna duda" dijo la rubia mirando la moreno.

El no dijo nada, sabia que esas acusaciones vendrían tarde o temprano, claro que lo del secuestro lo asombro, no estaba dentro de sus planes ese cargo, pero que mas daba, con los demás ya estaba sentenciado, con otro no hacían mas que ratificar la condena.

Ahora tendría que esperar dos malditos días, por más que tuvieran pruebas a su favor, el consejo de Konoha tenia en su mayoría aliados de Danzo, sujeto que lo único que quería era vengarse por no haber podido obtener el puesto de Hokage con toda la farsa que armo, estaba condenado y eso sabia.

Miro el techo recordando las palabras de su Sensei en sus sueños, tal vez fue eso lo que Asuma le quiso decir con "Nos vemos mas tarde", no tenia salida.

Tomo la mano de la rubia que permanecía al lado suyo, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo no tubo miedo, solo la intranquilidad de dejarla sola, por lo menos el tendría algo que su sensei no, el tendría la oportunidad de despedirse de su pareja y de sus hijas antes de partir, esa era una oportunidad que Asuma no tuvo.

El sol descendió, las niñas llegaron de la academia, la familia se reunió, la tranquilidad reino la luna llego, las niñas se acostaron, aparecieron las estrellas, la familia durmió, el sol salio las niñas se levantaron, la mañana trascurrió, shikamaru se levanto, la tarde llego, la familia se junto, la alegría reino el sol se oculto las niñas durmieron, las estrellas aparecieron, la familia descansaba, el moreno se levanto, miro por el ventanal luego se acerco al escritorio tomo papel y escribió

Mis problemáticas mujeres:….

El sol salio, Shikamaru estaba en pie cuando Temari despertó, sentado en la cama esteraba tranquilo con su antiguo uniforme Junín que Chouji le entrego

Un semblante sereno, tranquilo que contrastaba con las rápidas palpitaciones en su pecho, y la respiración agitada.

"Mándalas a la academia, no quiero que vallan al juicio"

"pero shika"

"Temari eso será una carnicería y no quiero que vean eso"

Como cada mañana las niñas fueron a la academia, una vez que ellas se fueron un grupo de anbus entro a la pieza acompañados de Neji y de Hiashi Hyuga.

"Gracias por espera" fue lo ultimo que dijo el estratega.

Sus manos fueron esposadas, el silencio de la habitación solo era roto por el trinar de los pájaros y el sonar de las cadenas a medida que el moreno se dirigía a la puerta de salida de la mansión.

El gran salón principal estaba abarrotado de gente, aldeanos, ninjas, amigos, de todo tipo de gente, el acusado permanecía mirando hacia suelo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, había que ponerse en pie la audiencia estaba por comenzar.

Representantes de todos los clanes, los ancianos, la raíz la Hokage y un enviado del Feudal, le leyeron los cargos, todos menos uno, antes de la audiencia la embajadora desmintió el supuesto cargo de secuestro.

Todos escucharon atentos uno a uno todos los informes recolectados el tiempo en que el moreno estuvo fuera, todos provenientes de Danzo y sus hombres.

Murmullos, revuelos, discusiones, silencio otra vez, muchas cosas, cosas de las cuales el moreno se mostraba indiferente ausente, el estratega lo único que así a era escribir y escribir en un papel, cosa que se le había difícil debido al constante golpe de las cadenas.

Testigos pasaron uno tras otro, la Hokage miraba constantemente la puerta, cosa que paso desapercibida para el estratega quien se encontraba absorto en su escrito.

En la entrada de la villa, un gran grupo peleaba con los encargados de la entrada, ellos necesitaban ingresar pero los requerimientos de aquellos que custodiaban los portones no agilizaban las cosas.

"Puedes apurarte, es para hoy sabes".

"Pero usted sabe que hay que ingresar los datos y viene todo el Clan"

"Luego lo asemos, ahora tenemos que entrar"

"Apártate cariño esto lo arreglo yo, Izumo ¿como esta tu madre?"

"Bi… bien señora Nara" dijo Izumo vacilando

"¿Sigue viviendo donde mismo?, me encantaría hablar de ti y tu amiguito con ella" inquirió la Yoshino con sarcasmo.

"Yoshino san, ¡usted no se atrevería!" dijo Izumo…. Ante la seguridad de la mujer frente a él kotetsu se apresuro a ingresar a todos los presentes ciervos incluidos…

"Si no hay mas evidencias entonces se procederá a dictar sentencia" decía Danzo con una tétrica sonrisa.

"No se ha presentado toda la evidencia" dijo el representante del moreno entregando copias de un informe a todos los del consejo, cosa que a Shikamaru no le importo, el solo saco otra hoja de la mesa y siguió escribiendo

"Este es un informe sacado desde las oficinas de la raíz anbu, si lo leen con atención podrán ver que detalla paso a paso todos el plan para asesinar al Feudal, plan que involucra a un miembro del Clan Nara, que no esta detallado en dicho informe, si analizamos el informe podemos darnos cuenta que la información entregada anteriormente no es precisa, y que este plan salio desde el interior de la raíz anbu, agrupación a la cual no pertenece mi cliente, de hecho si vemos las fecha en la cual se entrego la información al miembro del clan encargado de ejecutar la orden mi cliente no se encontraba en Konoha, se encontraba en misión en la villa de la cascada"

Murmullos se hicieron sentir en la sala, la Hokage mando callar a todos, "Si no hay testigos la información no es confiable, en cambio tememos aquí una confesión de parte del inculpado" dijo Danzo para descartar aquel informe.

"Si hay un testigo presencial y que además vino a declara a esta audiencia" volvió a refutar el defensor.

Una joven pelo y ojos negro, hizo ingreso a la sala, "Soy Kaede Uchiha tengo 20 años de edad" se presento la joven.

Por primera vez desde que ingreso a la sala el moreno levanto la vista para saber que era lo que había causado el alboroto, miro a su alrededor para encontrar con varias curiosidades, muchos mas guardias, la Hokage con una sonrisa en su rostro, tras el Temari de la misma manera, ¿que era lo que ocurría?, al ver a la chica que hablo, el estratega pudo ver el sharingan activado prueba irrefutable de su procedencia.

"Que es lo que sabe respecto al caso"

"Nací y me crié en el interior de la organización akatzuki, deje de pertenecer a ellos asé un par de semanas, todos los miembros saben del complot destinado a darle poder a una legendaria catana, plan ideado por Danzo, el reunió a las villas de la neblina y el sonido además de contactarse con akatsuki, para destruir a los jinchuuriki de la Arena y konoha, un miembro del Clan Nara, perteneciente a la raíz Anbu, se ofreció como voluntario para llevar a cabo en asesinato del Feudal, se aprovecho la amistad que había entre un miembro de su clan y la hermana del kazekage, se ideo el plan para comenzar una guerra entre ambas naciones y ofrecer los sacrificios necesarios para activar el poder da la catana y destruir a Naruto San y Gaara Sama, yo era el miembro destinado a las reuniones que se organizaban entre todos, por eso es que se hasta el ultimo detalle de todo lo ocurrido"

Un silencio sepulcral inundo la sala roto solo danzo, quien gritaba que todo aquello era un complot, la Hokage golpeo tan fuerte la mesa que casi la rompe, para luego preguntar:

"Por que es que estas atestiguando"

"Fácil, ese hombre es el responsable de la muerte de mi padre Itashi y el asesinato de todo el Clan Uchiha" la joven miraba seria, saco de su mochila un montón de papeles entregándoselos a la Hokage dijo:"Esta es la evidencia que indica que todo lo que dije es cierto".

En medio de un sepulcral silencio Shikamaru no caviar en su asombro, miraba a todos lados tratando de encontrar una explicación a todo esto, cuando se sintió la puerta principal del salón abrirse, el moreno tenia miedo de ver y encontrarse ahora con que sorpresa.

"Tsunade Sama recibimos su mensaje y encontramos lo que nos pidió" esa voz el genio la conocía, miro el suelo avergonzado, no podía enfrentar a las personas que caminaban por el pasillo, después de todo el era el responsable de su autoexilio.

Shikaku tomo a un joven que caminaba a su lado y lo adelanto al grupo, era un joven de unos 30 años, pelo castaño ojos oscuros, "Este es el hombrea quien buscan" dijo con voz alta, para que todos escucharan luego mirando al joven ordeno con enfado "Habla".

"Mi nombre es Arai Nara, miembro de la raíz Anbu y responsable de la muerte del feudal del país del fuego ase 10 años"

El moreno sacudió su cabeza, luego de aquello todo paso tan rápido. En el escándalo producido por aquella confesión, Danzo tratote escapar por uno de los ventanales que habían en el techo, pero una certera patada de Sasuke que apareció en el techo lo dejo incrustado en el piso, los ojos de ese hombre brillaron con odio hacia el estratega, rápidamente se paro, kunay en mano, hacia el, pero una espada atravesó su estomago.

"Eso es por mi padre" dijo la joven Uchiha al sacar la espada.

La sala de desalojo en menos de un suspiro, los inculpados fueron llevados a una sala de detención mientras se reorganizaba todo.

Para el estratega moreno que permanecía parado al cetro de la sala, a un lado, la Uchiha, Arai Nara al otro, aun sin entender que era lo que había pasado, todo lo ocurrido era muy extraño para el.

"Nara te esperan" dijo un anbu luego de cerca de 2 horas de espera.

Como fue su tónica todo el día, se dejo llevar por aquel ninja, hasta una apequeña sala en la que pudo ver a la Hokage, Hiashi Hyuga, el representante del Feudal, Temari, sus padres y sus amigos.

"Esto se había pospuesto para mañana, pero creemos que ya es suficiente para ti, por lo que terminaremos esto ahora" dijo la Hokage con un semblante cerio.

"Muchacho quedo mas que claro para el consejo, que eres inocente del cargo de asesinato, tu expediente será limpiado y podrás retomar tus funciones como shinobi de Konoha" dijo el líder Hyuga.

El Nara solo parpadeo, miro tras de el y su mujer seguía con esa sonrisa que había tenido todo el día, solo en ese momento el joven Nara pudo notar a dos figuras al lado de la rubia como pudo pensar por un momento que esas dos pequeñas problemáticas harían caso de quedarse en la academia, y por primera vez, desde que despertó en la mansión Hyuga, pudo respirar tranquilo.

"No te alegres antes de tiempo Shikamaru" Dijo Tsunade con una extraña sonrisa en su boca "Aun tenemos dos pequeños asuntos que resolver contigo, se te declara inocente del cargo de asesinato pero culpable del cargo de deserción, afortunadamente para ti por el mismo cargo a Sabaku no Temari, la degradaron a genin, y este consejo a decidido que la misma sanción se te imponga a ti, por lo que retomaras tus funciones como genin" El genio parpadeo, miro a tras enfadado al escuchar abucheos provenientes de las pequeñas Nara. Ambas pequeñas se apuntaron mutuamente inculpándose, la Hokage carraspeo un par de veces para poder terminar de hablar.

"Shikamaru aun queda un pequeño detalle y este en solo de mi parte, ¿recuerdas una nota que te llego, una nota con una pequeña advertencia?" se escucho la voz amenazante de la Hokage, el moreno trago saliva, si recordaba esa nota, Tsunade esbozo una sonrisa macabra "No puedo cumplir con la amenaza, la usarías de excusa para no trabajar, pero si puedo darte 5 horas semanales de servicio comunitario por un año, a parte de tus labores esta claro"

Acto seguido sintió un fuerte abraso por parte de sus hijas, como pudo el genio las abrazo, ya que las cadenas le restaban movilidad. Subió sus manos por encina de sus cabezas y limpio las caras de las pequeñas, al levantar la cara pudo ver a su mujer, parada detrás de las niñas, el moreno se levanto lentamente, miro rápidamente a Neji que lo había escoltado todo el camino.

"¡Quita esto!, ¡sácame ya esto!" le dijo levantando sus brazos.

Y apenas tubo sus manos libres abrazo a la rubia levantándola en el aire, y luego atrayéndola a sus labios la bezo, lagrimas caían de sus oscuros ojos sus hijas los abrazaron felices y se escucho la vos del moreno decir por fin

"Termino… por fin acabo"

Ino miraba desde el fondo de la sala, arrugo untar de papeles y los tiro al cesto de basura, para el que quiso poner atención pudo leer en ellos…

"Ai Shiteru Sabaku no temari"

Note: para quienes se pregunten de donde salio la hija de Itashi, les diré que no es la primera vez que aparéese, en un capitulo, hubo un dialogo entre los que estaban involucrados en el complot, y algunos me preguntaron quien era el representante de los akatsuki en dicha reunión, pues era ella… ^^

La vida da muchas vueltas y eso es lo que experimento cierta pareja, mas de un año por asares del destino, sus hijas fueron encontradas por un grupo de ninjas, que marco el fin de una gran pesadilla, y el comienzo de una "¿Vida tranquila?", bueno tranquila dentro de lo esperable para ellos.

El primer inconveniente lo sufrieron gracias a sus respectivas familias, bueno no fue toda su familia, ya que dos trataron en vano de mantenerse alejados de la discusión, pero les fue imposible, el discurso al unísono de la gran Yoshino Nara y el marionetista sobre las responsabilidades que se deben tener como padres de familia, abarco todo un día.

El asunto para ambos era claro, tanto para Kankuro como para Yoshino, aquellos dos tenían que darles una familia estable a sus queridas niñas, no podían seguir teniendo una relación de pareja informal si la única excusa que tenían ambos era "No podían hacerlo porque eran prófugos…" esa excusa ya no tenia valides, menos para el castaño que era el que había acusado al moreno de rapto, solo para hacer enojar a su hermana, cosa que logro con creses ya que por espacio de 2 semanas exhibió un lindo moretón en su ojo.

Luego de un mes del juicio, Yoshino Nara había convocado a una reunión familiar, en la cual estaban el Kazekage su hermano, Shikaku su esposo, su hijo Shikamaru la mujer de este Temari, y sus dos hijas, Shikamaru suspiro, su madre estaba enojada, eso era claro.

"Vamos a hablar claro" dijo la morena mirando a su hijo "¿Cuánto tiempo más pretendes hacerte el idiota con tus responsabilidades Shikamaru?" pregunto la morena con sus brazos en su cintura.

El moreno parpadeo un par de veces, de que estaba hablando ahora okasan, no lograba descifrar el mensaje.

"Vamos mujer, que ese no es asunto tuyo, es problema de los chicos" dijo Shikaku, con un sonrisa tratando de apaciguar la situación.

"Será mejor que guardes silencio… si no eres capas de ponerte los pantalones como padre, entonces cierra la boca" dijo amenazante la morena, acto seguido, dirigió su vista a su hijo y prosiguió su discurso.

"Jamás pensé que llagarías a ser tan irresponsable, yo no te crié para que hicieras algo así, yo te crié para que fueras un hombre, y esas pobres niñas… ni siquiera estaban inscritas en algún registro, vago… eso es lo que eres, un vago irresponsable, esas pobres criaturas, como has sido capas, mis nietas han estado pasando penurias, por tu culpa, pobres ángeles inocentes…" fue como empezó aquella platica ase un año, y los ángeles inocentes hacían caritas de puchero en brazos de su abuela…

La mano del estratega estuvo a punto de una gangrena por falta de torrente sanguíneo, la rubia prefería descargar su frustración de esa manera, que tirándose al cuello de la madre de su pareja, cosa que algunos, en esa habitación habrían agradecido con gusto en ese instante.

"Concuerdo plenamente con usted señora Nara, los dos tienen un deber para con mis pobres sobrinas, además de tener que dar el ejemplo, tu como futuro líder de tu Clan y tu como princesa de Suna, y mas que eso como padres no pueden darles esos ejemplos a las niña, que clase de modelo de familia les están dando a las pobres, ¿que no les han dicho que la familia es la base de la sociedad?... ¿o lo olvidaron por andar por hay hacinado quien sabe que?" si las miradas mataran, Kankuro habría caído muerto 3 veces ese día, producto de los rayos que salían de los ojos de su hermana, pero guardo silencio, solo por sus hijas… para la mala suerte de la mano del moreno…

Con un rápido movimiento de ojos de la rubia, las niñas desalojaron la habitación, para su desdicha, las dos estaban encantadas con el espectáculo, no todos los días podía ver a sus padres ser tratados como niños chicos, eso era un espectáculo digno de verse y las divertía mucho. Para el dato que jamás olvidarían esas niñas era: "Cualquier problema acudir con la abuela Yoshino…"

Paro esas dos no eran las únicas que aquel día disfrutaron con el espectáculo, desde su oficina y gracias a la heredada esfera del Tercero, la Hokage también disfrutaba del espectáculo, y para poder disfrutar a plenitud de toda la función, cerro su puerta con llave para evitar las molestas interrupciones.

"Okasan deja explicarte, las cosas no son como tu crees…" trato de defenderse el estratega pero fue en vano… su madre exhalaba fuego por las narices.

"Que me vas a explicar a mí, no hay nada que explicar, todo es muy claro, le faltaste el respeto a la hermana del Kazekage, y solo kami sabe cuantas veces, la embarazaste y no te veo con el meno interés de responder por eso. Tengo claro que no tienes un pequeño batallón de niños, solo por falta de puntería, esa es tu culpa Shikaku, te dije que le hablaras sobre sexo seguro, pero lo más probable es que te hallas quedado dormido como siempre… irresponsable, los dos son iguales, solo para inventar excusas les sirve su gran ingenio, niña en que estabas pensando cuando te fijaste en este vago, tu tampoco te libras, mira que las cosas se hacen de a dos, y este es demasiado flojo para tomar la iniciativa, eso lo tengo claro, nada te costaba cerrar las piernas niña…" ese fue el final de la paciencia de la rubia, no pretendía quedarse callada mas tiempo escuchando a la cabeza del Clan Nara, pero no contó con algo…

"Escuche Señora…" dijo la kunoishi en un tono claro de enfado, pero fue cortada de cuajo por la morena…

"A MI NO ME SUBAS EL TONO DE VOZ NIÑITA… MIRA QUE RECIÉN ESTOY EMPEZANDO" grito la morena, dejando sentada a la rubia en su lugar, "crees que me impresiona tu currículo de renegada, has hecho un excelente trabajo con las niñas, ese merito es todo tuyo, se bien que no debe ser trabajo de este vago, pero eso no quiere decir que luego de un mes del juicio, ni uno de los dos a hecho ni el menor esfuerzo por formalizar, si esperas que la iniciativa sea del mi hijo, puedes darte por derrotada, ahora tienen que darle una familia estable a mis nietas y no les estoy consultando a ninguno de los dos, ¿Les gusto andar revolcándose por hay? Ahora afrontaran las consecuencias…" la rubia resbalo por el sillón claramente enojada y frustrada, con sus manos cruzadas en el pecho, era claro, no había ejercito capas de enfrentar a Yoshino Nara.

La impotencia de la rubia no se debía a las palabras de la morena, bueno en parte si, pero la dura realidad era que ella esperaba que Shikamaru tomara solo la decisión, no presionado por el ejercito Yoshino, ella esperaba que el moreno le pidiera matrimonio, pero sus esperanzas se habían esfumados, Yoshino bien lo había dicho, en todo ese tiempo que estuvieron juntos jamás se dijeron nada, no había tiempo, solo se dejaron llevar por una declaración implícita.

Jamás se pidieron noviazgo, ni soñar algo mas cerio, las cosas solamente pasaron, una tras otra, y ambos se dejaron llevar.

Pero luego de todo eso, la rubia esperaba algo de romanticismo, si era cierto que era conocida por ser una mujer fría, pero seamos honestos, hasta la mujer mas fría de la tierra, aunque no lo reconozca, en su interior, se derrite ante la idea de que su amado le pida matrimonio de una manera romántica.

Esa era la razón de la impotencia de la rubia, esa era la razón por la cual se encontraba taimada sentada en aquel sillón… luego de tamaño discurso el diría Por que las mujeres tienen que ser tan problemáticas, esta bien, como quieras okasan, nos casaremos, ¿verdad temari? la sola idea de esas palabras tan faltas de afecto, le provocaban sentimientos parricidas, contra el padre de sus hijas.

Sintió un carraspeo a su lado, el moreno trataba de aclarar su voz, para poder hablar, la rubia cerró sus ojos, y apretó fuerte la yukata, hay venia… hay venia…

"Por que las mujeres tienen que ser tan problemáticas" dijo en un tono bajo el moreno, Temari sintió ganas de apretar con todas sus fuerzas el cuello del moreno, pero suspiro, ella lo amaba, con su insensibilidad y todo, lo amaba.

"Okasan, se que estos últimos años no hemos sido las personas mas sensatas de la tierra, ahora y pensándolo de manera tranquila, si pudiera volver el tiempo a tras hay muchas cosas que haría diferente o que sencillamente no haría" dijo Shikamaru mirando el suelo.

Temari sintió una puñalada en su corazón, Esta arrepentido de estar conmigo pensó la rubia, sintió arder sus ojos y miro el suelo, no quería que el viera las lagrimas que amenizaban con salir, No lo culpo, es que… sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, el moreno tomo su mano y la apretó con fuerza.

"Pero hay algo de lo que jamás me arrepentiré, y es de estar con esta mujer a mi lado, y es por eso que había tomado las cosas con calma, al menos en esto quiero hacer las cosas bien, se trata de mi familia y quiero darles la tranquilidad que no hemos podido tener, por eso, primero estoy juntando el dinero necesario par comprar la casa que Temari desea, con un gran jardín, como le gusta, que de hacia el bosque, con una cerca de retamos, y un gran cerezo en el centro del jardín de donde cuelguen dos columpios, claro que primero tendré que volver al nivel de Junín, por que con el sueldo de Genin ya veo que no acabare nunca… luego de tener la casa, le pediré matrimonio, pero como ella siempre soñó…"

Temari se había quedado con la boca abierta, literalmente, nunca le había hablado sobre la casa de sus sueños, y menos como quería que se le declarasen, como lo supo, habían algo en lo que dijo o tal vez fue como lo dijo, no lo sabia pero una sonrisa contrastaba con una lagrima que caía por su rostro.

Yoshino pudo suspirar con calma, después de todo, su hijo no era tan burro como creía, algo de sentido común le quedaba en esa cabezota, pero la morena no se quedaría parada esperando que dentro de 10 años mas se realizara el esperado matrimonio, no señor…

"¿Tu punto es que quieres una casa? Perfecto… la residencia Nara es toda tuya, depuse de todo, nosotros nos regresaremos a la aldea de las flores, hay nos necesitan y tu te quedaran con nuestra casa en Konoha, claro que repararla será tu responsabilidad, después de todo a estado abandonada por 10 años…

Un silencio se produjo… la sonrisa en la cara de Shikamaru decía todo, Temari permanecía inmóvil, nunca pensó luego de todo eso que terminaría hasta con casa, hacha un desastre, pero ahora era su casa, no sabia como reaccionar, después de todo era la casa que siempre soñó, tenia un gran jardín no había ningún cerezo en el patio, la parte trasera daba el bosque del Clan Nara, y la casa era muy linda.

Bien dicho, Era Linda, tiempo pasado, muy pasado… en la actualidad la maleza tapaba por completo el jardín, las puertas se mecían al son del viento, claro las que permanecían en su lugar, el techo destrozado, las paredes al igual que en el techo exhibían grandes agujeros, claramente hechos hace mucho, y en la actualidad era habitaba quizás por que cosa, si necesitaría mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, pero el la dejaría a punto, como en su mejor tiempo, ideal para sus hijas y su mujer.

De esa manera había terminado la reunión familiar ase poco mas de una año, claro el moreno nunca pensó que el arreglo de esa casa le tomara tanto tiempo, durante dos meses no pudo avanzar en absolutamente en nada, ya que la Hokage se encargaba de mantenerlo demasiado ocupado, y por su parte Gaara hacia lo mismo con su hermana, ya que como se negó a separar su familia ella tubo que encargarse de todas las relaciones diplomáticas entre ambas villas.

Una conversación salto en la mesa de la familia Uzumaki, conversación que dejo muy pensativo a la cabeza de aquella familia.

"Otosan, mañana llegare… llegaremos tarde a casa" le había dicho su hijo mayor.

"¿A que se debe eso?" le pregunto.

"Es que Kimiko nos contó que su otosan y su okasan no a podido arreglar su casa, y ella con su hermana le iba a comenzar a arreglar solas, después de la academia, y con Tetsuya y Aiko decidimos ayudarlas" dijo Akira muy tranquilo.

"Akira tiene novia… akira tiene novia… akira tiene novia" comenzó a cantar Aiko, salio corriendo da la habitación seguida de cerca por su hermano.

Naruto los miro divertido mientras los dos se perdían en el patio, si los niños eran sabios, y mas aun, con la abultes por lo genera llega un poco de egoísmo, por un momento se había olvidado de su amigo, y con su pequeño hijo recordó lo mas importante en la vida, la familia no solo en la que se te designa Kami, también es la que tu eliges, y definitivamente Shikamaru y Temari era parte de su familia,

Dos días después de aquella conversación, la Hokage mando a la pareja a una misión, tenían que llevar un pergamino al templo del fuego y esperar hay hasta que hubiese una respuesta, para ambos aquello fue una pequeñas vacaciones, ya que era una misión muy sencilla y lo mejor era que debido a la naturaleza "confidencial" de esta tuvieron que ir solos, sus hijas se quedaron a cargo de sus abuelos en Konoha.

Es claro que la oportunidad no fue desaprovechada, a diario solían perderse en las inmediaciones del bosque, de según ellos "a entrenar", una cosa es que los habitantes del templo fueran monjes y otra muy distinta era que fueran tontos, era muy claro que luego de un entrenamiento no llegas con una sonrisa y abrazados como recién casados…

Siete días duro la pequeña luna de miel, sin contar los tres días de ida y los tres de vuelta, (No pregunten), pera cuando llegaron a Konoha, la pareja estaba más unida que nunca, y para el moreno las ganas de terminar con su casa eran más grandes que nunca.

Una gran sorpresa, se llevaron ambos, al entrar a la oficina de la Hokage, y ver parada al lado de la líder de la villa a su asistente, Shizune había regresado a la villa junto con un grupo de ninjas que estaban con ella.

Al verla la primera reacción de la rubia fue tomar su abanico y ponerse en guardia, Shikamaru inmediatamente se interpuso entre su mujer y la morena y rápidamente llevó su mano a su porta kunay. La reacción era normal si tomamos en cuenta todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que había hecho.

La morena estrecho a ton ton, contra su pecho y miro el suelo.

Tsunade se paro con rapidez y golpeo la mesa con fuerza, "Ya basta que esta es mi oficina, no un capo de batalla" dijo en un tono alto, muy alto… "los dejare solos, para que hablen, y nada de peleas" advirtió antes de salir de la habitación.

Cerca de 1 hora estuvieron a puertas cerradas conversando los tres, cosa que a la Hokage no le disgusto, tenia la excusa perfecta para tomar sake y no trabajar durante ese tiempo.

Los detalles de aquella conversación nunca se supieron, quedaron dentro de los grandes enigmas de Konoha, la relación entre ellos, nunca volvió a ser la misma que en un principio, pero poco a poco los tres se fueron acercando mas, Temari comprendía que todas las acciones de Shizune fueron en contra de su voluntad, pero nunca pudo perdonarla del todo.

Luego de aquello la pareja se fue a buscar a sus hijas a la academia, olvidando por completo entregar el "importante" pergamino que tenían que entregarle a la Hokage.

Lo raro del asunto fue que a la Hokage también se le olvido por completo pedírselo… aquel papel quedo tirado en un tacho de basura, y nunca nadie se acordó de el.

Al llegar a la academia a Shikamaru casi le dio un infarto triple… la soda que tomaba casi le salio por las narices, esa imagen no le gusto nada, siempre lo supo las mujeres son muy problemáticas, pero cuando esas mujeres son sus hijas.

La mas retraída y la que solía jugar con el, corría alegre y de la mano con el hijo de Naruto… unos instintos de asesinato se apoderaban de el.

Donde rayos estaba Kumiko? Se preguntaba el moreno, tratando de guardar la compostura, cosa difícil cuando un padre se da cuenta que sus niñitas están creciendo, y el dolor en su pecho se intensifico cuando vio a su morena hija, sentada bajo un árbol, con la cabeza de Tetsuya en su regazo…

Un suspiro profundo, se sintió, era eso o matar a los dos niños, buena idea de no ser por que eran hijos de sus amigos… solo esos los salvo de una muerte segura.

Eso y que las niñas al verlos dejaron sus actividades con sus amigos para correr a sus brazos, si aun era el primero en la lista de prioridades de las niñas… y eso era muy bueno.

"Otosan la abuela Yoshino nos esta enseñando a arreglar el jardín…" gritaba feliz la rubia,

"¿Que les han enseñado?" pregunto la rubia tomando a las niñas de las manos

"Como desmalezar el jardín, dar vuelta la tierra, y como amenazar a Yamato san para que le ayude con el jardín" le explico la pequeña morena su madre.

Temari suspiro definitivamente no era buena idea dejarlas con su abuela, ya de sobra tenia con las ocurrencias propias de las gemelas para que ahora, viniera otra persona a darles mas ideas.

A rastras llegaron hasta la residencia nara, fue hay cuando Temari entendió la participaron de Yamato en el jardín a la distancia pudo ver la hermosa cerca de retamos que cubría toda la entrada de la casa, un lindo arco de rosas en la entrada principal… un precioso césped cubría el jardín rodeado de lindas flores silvestres, y en medio del patio un enorme cerezo de donde colgaba dos columpios.

Mientras la rubia admiraba el ahora hermoso jardín, Shikamaru se detuvo en la casa, la hasta ase poco arruinada casa, completamente reconstruida, tal cual como el la quería dejar… que es lo que había pasado, el moreno no recordaba haber podido arreglar ni un solo ventanal, ¿como fue que la casa llego a su antiguo esplendor?.

"Otosan mira ve a ver mi habitación" gritaba la morena desde la puerta de la casa arrastrando al moreno hasta el interior.

Ahora eran los cuatro los que recorrían la casa completamente restaurada, las habitaciones, la sala, la cocina, todo como si el tiempo hubiese vuelto a tras, pero mejor, ya que la casa estaba tal cual como la familia soñó siempre tenerla, hasta el mas mínimo detalle, y los emblemas de la arena y del clan Nara ahora reposan unidos, en una de las murallas.

Una gran celebración hubo ese día, todos los que participaron de algún modo en aquella sorpresa llegaron hasta la casa del moreno y la rubia, todos los rostros conocidos estuvieron hay, amigos, conocidos, familiares tanto de el como de ella, todos los que tenían relación con ellos estuvieron esa tarde.

En medio de esta improvisada reunión, y aprovechando que todas aquellas personas que les importaban estaban presentes, Shikamaru llamo la atención de todos, se acerco a Gaara y tal cual siempre lo soñó la rubia, Shikamaru pidió la mano de Temari en matrimonio.

Ridículo habrá pensado más de alguno, tomando en cuanta que son pareja ase 9 años, pero ambos estaban disididos a aprovechar cada minitos de sus vidas y retomarlas desde el momento en que todo se fue a negro.

La fecha fue fijada, para dentro de 9 meses mas, y aplaudida por todas las mujeres presentes, y por mas de un hombre.

Esa noche por primera vez pudieron dormir como familia, bajo su propio techo, no el las dormitorios destinados a los solteros, en un hotel, o bajo las estrellas. Estuvieron en su casa…

Si la vida es buena vivirla por que da muchas vueltas, lo que hoy es poso sin fondo, mañana puede ser el más bello de los paisajes, solo tienes que aprender a luchar por lo que quieres, esta tan simple lección abecés puede sonar cursi e incluso tonta, pero es la más pura verdad.

Tal como la estrellas en el cielo, tal como las nubes o el agua, la vida te puede sorprender cuando menos lo esperas, y todas las sorpresas que te trae tienen aspectos positivos, ¿como podrías disfrutar las cosas buenas de la vida si no fuera por todos esos momentos de incertidumbre y dolo?.

Al menos para los Nara Sabaku No, la lección había sido comprendida con gran éxito.

Las cosas más sencillas tenían un sabor muy diferente, un simple paseo en el parque, o quedarse en cama un día lluvioso, disfrutar del matrimonio de un amigo, Neji, con su novia de toda la vida, Tenten, o de disfrutar de su propio matrimonio.

Si poco más de un año había pasado desde el juicio y la película del último año acababa de pasar por la cabeza del moreno cuando vio a su princesa de la Arena

Hicieron ingreso primero los invitados y la familia de ambos, luego ellos y tras de de ellos Naruto que las oficio de maestro de ceremonias. Y realizaron el ritual de purificación.

Intercambiaron el juzu(1), momento en el cual el moreno aprovecho de tomar las manos de Temari y tranquilizarla, ya que sus manos no dejaban de temblar, le sonrió y le dijo "Te amo" en un susurro que solo ella pudo escuchar. Al tiempo que ponía el anillo en su mano.

Luego llega el momento principal de la ceremonia, el san san kudo(2), para este punto las lágrimas en el rostro de la rubia corrían una tras otra, a contraste con su sonrisa,

"San san kudo significa tres-tres-nueve; tres representa el Cielo, la Tierra y el Ser Humano. El número impar tres es indivisible y el nueve es el máximo del número impar, A través de este ritual se manifiesta el deseo de máxima felicidad y eterna unión de la nueva pareja". Explico Naruto, para el impacto de todos, ninguno de los presentes habría apostado por que el rubio se aprendiera tal frase de memoria.

Pero no seria el quien le fallara a su amigo y prevenido para tal ocasión había escrito su discurso el la manga de su traje.

Mientras los novios comenzaron con el ritual tomando las sakazuki (3), grande, mediana y pequeña que se encontraban montadas una sobre otra, comenzaron a beber el sake.

El estratega tomo las manos de la kunoishi, se miraron a los ojos, mientras sonreían, el mundo a su alrededor había desaparecido, en ese momento solo estaban los dos, no había espacio para nadie mas,

Yo prometo, ante kami, hacer crecer nuestro amor día a día,

Amarte fielmente durante toda mi vida

Y no renunciar nunca al reto de construir nuestra vida el uno con el otro.

Prometo quererte y estar siempre a tu lado

Cuando las cosas vayan bien y cuando tengamos dificultades.

Prometo, cuidar nuestro amor, el respeto, el perdón, la ternura y la comprensión.

Prometemos amarte sin absorberte, apreciarte sin juzgarte, unirme a ti sin  
esclavizarte, invitarte sin exigirte, criticarte sin herirte y ayudarte sin  
menospreciarte.

Vivir toda nuestra vida junta, y la muerte no nos separara

Dijeron ambos al unísono, sin romper el contacto. Naruto decía unas palabras mientras ellos se acercaron y se besaron, un beso puro, se sincero amor un beso de compromiso de unión un beso donde demostraron sus más sinceros sentimientos.

"Wuacala" resonó en el lugar, de parte de kumiko,

"No vasta con que se anden besando en la casa, que ahora lo asen ante todo el mundo, que vergüenza" grito kumiko rompiendo el encanto.

El moren poso su frente en la de la rubia y le dijo "Te toca" en tono bajo, solo para que ella escuchara.

"Después del Hirou no Gui(4), están castigadas" grito la rubia. Y volviera a besarse, esta ves apasionadamente, ante la cara de asco de sus hijas.

**1. juzu rosario los novios intercambian **

**2. san san kudo: es el tomar sake para sellar la unión de la pareja**

**3. sakazuki una serie de tasitas, para el san san kudo**

**4. Hirou no Gui la fiesta donde se celebra la unión de la pareja junto con sus familiares, amigos, vecinos, compañeros de trabajo**


End file.
